I never thought you'd be in my life
by Hermiones Quill 94
Summary: Scorp X Rose. Plenty of romance, regular updates. Colab by the admins of the facebook page inside : Romance, drama, friendship. Rated T to be safe. Review, like the page and ENJOY. RPOV adn SPOV. All reviews replied to! The Admins
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**MiniMione here, admin from the facebook page /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 (can't put full link)! The admins on this page have worked together to write this story! Please feel free to go like the page, check out our quizzes, news, contests, pictures and general Harry Potter mania and love.**

**This is a Rose and Scorpius story. We're still writing and because there's a few of us I can pretty much promise regular updates :D though I'll tell you if for any reasons there won't be for a while.**

**Anyways, enough of my gabbling...enjoy the story :D**

Chapter One – House Rivalry

RPOV:

'Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean, From forth the fatal loins of these two foe, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows, Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.' I read, trying to pass the time in Herbology. Muggle literature fascinates me, much more than any bubotubers that Professor Longbottom talks about. Sure, I have known him since I was young, but when he got started about plants… well it isn't my cup of tea.

My muggle book lay sprawled across my lap, and my Herbology one lay on my desk, untouched. I slouched over, my hand twirling my fiery red hair.

"Miss Weasley, certainly we aren't reading during class?" Professor Longbottom chuckled. My heart skipped a beat, as the class went silent and everyone turned to look at me. I nodded, closing my copy of Romeo & Juliet, feeling a blush creep up to my face. "Class dismissed!" he bellowed. The class, including Olivia Corner, my silken-haired Ravenclaw best friend, and Albus Severus Potter, one of my close friends and cousin, scurried from the room. I began to collect my books when Neville beckoned me to his desk.

"Rose, you're named after a flower, you'd think you would be interested in Herbology!" Neville exclaimed exasperatedly. "Try and pay a bit more attention next time, I'm letting you off with a warning because your marks are so high. And tell your parents I say hello."

"I will, Professor," I smiled, leaving the room. I walked down the corridors, heading to the Great Hall. I could use a stroll after sitting for so long!

"Didn't think we'd leave class without you, did you, Rosie?" Olivia and Albus laughed, appearing from seemingly nowhere, and fell into step with me. I could feel my lips curving upwards into a grin as we chatted. However, once I heard the commotion coming from the direction of the Great Hall, my smile fell into a deep frown.

"What do you think is going on?" I wondered aloud, racing into the forward with Olivia and Albus just behind me. They shrugged their shoulders, quickening their pace to keep up with my fast-flying feet.

"How dare you say that about my father!" a male voice exclaimed, sounding enraged. My blue eyes searched frantically among the crowd to place the voice, and finally, they settled on a blonde-haired, grey-eyed boy. It was Scorpius Malfoy, and he looked livid, which was rather strange, due to his usual cool and passive demeanor. Standing a few feet away from him stood Albus' brother and my cousin, James. Speaking of which, where was Albus? And Olivia? I wondered, figuring I had lost them in the crowd.

"Say what? The truth?" James sneered. Before the last word had even escaped his mouth, Scorpius pounced.

"Stupefy!" he screamed, pointing his wand in James' direction. James collapsed and he fell into a heap on the ground helplessly. He was sure to be embarrassed about this afterwards; imagine, a 5th year taking him off guard! I ran toward him, muttering the counterspell, ennervate. He rose from the ground, groaning.

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned, turning towards Scorpius. My heart was pounding and my adrenaline rushing. I was extremely angry at Malfoy for doing that to James - at the same time I knew James had a big mouth on him - what could he have possibly said to Scorpius to enrage him like this? Nonetheless, resorting to hexing was unacceptable-

"Expelliarmus!" James shouted, causing Scorpius' wand to fly out of his hand and skid across the cold stone floor before he could answer me.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, panic-stricken. People were gathered around expecting a duel. And then Alessia White, one of the prefects for Slytherin house (who happened to be quite MEAN. Believe me, I've seen what she can do. It involved some first years, Peeves, some other things… you get the story.), jumped up from the growing crowd surrounding the fight and fired a hex in James' direction missing his head by inches. Instinctively, I fired back a hex. Chaos ensued, with spells flying everywhere. It was a full on battle and everyone wanted to join in!

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice boomed, echoing across the Hall. Headmistress McGonagall walked into the middle of the room, near where I was standing. Her shoes echoed as with each step; the once rowdy room had gone as silent as it have ever been.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss White, see me NOW!" she declared, gesturing towards me and the rest group she had called so that we knew to follow her out of the room where we could be spoken to privately. Mom is going to kill me! I sighed inwardly. "Damn it, James!" I thought, "I'm in trouble because of you - AGAIN!"

"Don't think the rest of you are getting off!" called McGonagall. "Everyone to their common rooms, I want them to be spotless. Without using magic! We'll give the house elves a break." She looked around the room at the rest of the bystanders, making sure to make eye contact with each one of them. Finally, Olivia caught my eyes, standing among the large group of the cleaning team, conveying that she wished me luck. I nodded grimly, hoping for only for a few detentions and not expulsion. I have my priorities straight.

We followed Headmistress McGonagall out into a private room, where she gestured for us to sit. I glared at Scorpius, making sure he knew exactly how I felt; this was all his and James' fault! James smiled reassuringly at me, but did not dare to talk; Alessia purposely avoided looking at me. That git! Why the hell did she butt in? I sat on the plush red chair, glancing around the finely furnished room and at the rich paintings on the walls.

"I am very disappointed in you all! You are PREFECTS!" exclaimed McGonagall, looking very stern. I heard James mumble "I'm not." And apparently so did McGonagall, who shot him a look that shut his mouth up for good. "You should know your behavior in there is wrong and completely against school rules," the headmistress continued, before a tall figure rushed into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, sorry Professor. I didn't know that you were talking to the students," Professor Longbottom explained, glancing at James and I worriedly.

"No need to apologize! Actually, maybe you should punish them… you heard the commotion in the Great Hall, right? I have some business to attend to and I can't stay for much longer," McGonagall stated, glancing at her pocket watch.

"Of course," he replied as she left the room with a polite goodbye. He turned to face us before talking again. "So from what I gather, you four caused quite an uproar. Of course, I'm not surprised that YOU, played a role in this, Mr. Potter." He sighed, muttering something about "Potter and Malfoy," and screwed up his face. He seemed to be thinking hard. Finally he said, "I believe you each should get five detentions, and they will be joint with both Gryffindor and Slytherin members. You will have to complete your tasks by helping each other and by means teamwork. As a matter of fact….Rose, you're a prefect for Gryffindor, right?"

I nodded, not sure where we was going with this. "And you, Scorpius and Alessia for Slytherin?" They nodded in unison, looking as confused as I felt. "Why don't you all do your rounds together, the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects?" As soon as he said it, I could feel my blood pressure rising. Work with THEM? "You'll start your detentions and your new rounds tomorrow," he declared. We started to protest. "I'm not hearing any of it!" said Professor Longbottom, firmly, "This silly rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor needs to end once and for all, and it shall start from now," he declared with finality.

**Well? Reviews are welcome and head on over to the page on facebook** /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 to check out the Harry Potter love :D****

**Love, **

**The Admins **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, two updates in one day to get you all started :D Don't forget to review and visit the facebook page /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 (can't put full link)! **

Chapter Two – Detention

SPOV:

"I can't believe this!" I thought to myself, as I sat in the room, facing Mcgonogall along with Weasley, Potter and Alessia. "How could you let yourself blow up like that Scorpius!" I asked myself. "That annoying Potter git. I'm so fed up of their superior attitude!" I clenched my fists, trying to calm myself down. My father was going to be extremely dissapointed in me. This was the first time I got into so much trouble. And that damn Alessia just made things worse! Professor Mcgonogall was giving us a mouthful when Professor Longbottom walked in.

"Oh, sorry Professor. I didn't know that you were talking to the students," he said, standing awkwardly at the door. Dismissing his apology, Professor Mcgonogall asked Professor Longbottom to take care of punishing us himself, as she apparently had something important she needed to attend to.

"Good," I thought to myself, "With Potter and Weasley here, we'll surely get off easy. Anyway, everyone know Longbottom's a right softy." Itching to get out of the room, I turned to face Professor Longbottom, who in turn, started lecturing us aswell, and he finally said, "I believe you each should get five detentions, and they will be joint with both Gryffindor and Slytherin members. You will have to complete your tasks by helping each other and by means teamwork. As a matter of fact….Rose, you're a prefect for Gryffindor, right?" I saw Rose nod, and the expression on her face matched what I was feeling. Where is he going with this?

"And you, Scorpius and Alessia for Slytherin?" We both nodded, and a feeling of dread started to creep up. "Why don't you all do your rounds together, the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects?" For a moment, the world stopped spinning. Is this guy for real? These people hold grudges for mistakes they made in the past, not even made by me; they make my life HELL with their stupid, snide remarks, and he wants ME to spend more time with THEM? I was too enraged to talk and my mouth was suddenly feeling very dry. "You'll start your detentions and your new rounds tomorrow," he declared. This was when we started to protest - but to no avail. "I'm not hearing any of it!" said Professor Longbottom, firmly, "This silly rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor needs to end once and for all, and it shall start from now," he declared with finality.

We all stormed out of the room, after that. Once out in the corridor, I hissed, " It's not enough I have to see a Weasley or a Potter everytime a turn a corner - now I have to put up with your immaturity for hours on end." Weasleys. The castle is practically infested with them. I can't even tell apart most of them.

"Oh believe me, Malfoy, none of us are happy about spending more time with you either," Rose snapped, turning to face me."Come on, Rose, let's go," James said. Rose was staring at me intently and I stared back determined not to break my gaze. I prided myself on the effect I have on people when it comes to eye contact. It's something I have picked up from my father. My grey eyes are extremely similar to his icy blue eyes, which have a way of seemingly piercing right through your soul, and I have seen many people who have been intimidated by this. However, Rose's gaze held for longer than I expected, and that was probably the longest two seconds of my life. As I willed myself to not break the eye contact, I was struck by how large and blue her own eyes were. Then she walked away with James and my eyes followed them. They turned round the corner, and disappeared out of sight.

"We haven't had lunch yet," Alessia said, "Let's go."

"No thanks," I replied gruffly, "I'm going to send a letter to my father before the school owls him. I'd rather he heard about this from me, first." Then I continued rudely, "We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't decide to play the hero, you know." I turned on my heel and headed for the owlery, feeling a tinge of satisfaction at the site of Alessia's offended expression.

After sending a letter to my father, I went down to the dungeons. As I headed through the castle, I avoided all contact with those weasels. How the hell am I gonna survive a full night of rounds with that Rose from now on? There's no use complaining about the situation, no matter how ridiculous and stupid it is. I sat down, trying to finish my transfiguration essay before the afternoon classes. Thankfully, I didn't have any more classes with Gryffindor that day, so there was no chance of me coming across Rose again. I was too distracted to complete my essay, but at least I had a solid outline finished. The day finally ended. I barely got any work done, which is unlike me as I'm always competing for top-of-the-class student with the afore mentioned Weasley.

"I need to quit slacking," I scolded myself, "especially in the O.W.L. year." Leaving Austin, my fellow 5th year dormmate halfway through a game of exploding snaps, I went up to bed and retired, needing a break from all of the pressure which I felt was settling over me.

The next day after lunch, I headed down to my Potions class with the Ravenclaws. As I looked for a seat towards the front, I noticed her glare. Olivia Corner's. Her eyes are accusatory, as if I was the one who landed Rose in detention! I return the glare, until she is forced to look away by Professor Slughorn asking us to take our books out and turn to the chapter on what poisons the common antidote will work on.

"Today, you are going to read through this chapter, and brew the antidote to common poisons." Slughorn said in his usual cheerful tone. I breezed through the chapter, eager to get to the actual potion-making. I had practiced brewing this potion many times, so I allowed my mind to wander as my hands worked. When I finished the potion, I gave Slughorn a vial of it.

He beamed at me and quietly said, "You may leave now if you wish, there's nothing else we are going to do in class today." Smiling back, I packed up my stuff, pleased with the extra ten minutes I have before Transfiguration. The day dragged on. As the time ticked through the Transfiguration lesson, a feeling of dread settled over me. "Really, it's not that big of a deal," I tried reassuring myself. But when you are about to spend hours with people that you dislike, and you have no idea what to expect, nothing much seems to be able to comfort you.

A first year student had come to me earlier in the day, to give me a note signed from Professor Mcgonogall, listed the details of the first detention session. I had to go down to Hagrid's, for he would be the person supervising the detention. As I headed down, I took my time. When I finally arrived [ten minutes late] I faced a very annoyed-looking Rose, her fiery red hair bundled up in an untidy ponytail, wearing one of the Weasleys' signature sweaters, with the initial R on it. "His highness finally decided to show up!" she snapped. I rolled my eyes, dragged my hand through my hair and looked over at Hagrid, expectantly.

"You need ter trim the leaves off of 'em bowtruckles today. I have a lesson tomorrow that I need 'em fer. They're all collected and in tha' box." Hagrid said in his gruff voice. I focussed carefully as he demonstrated how to trim them without hurting them. Because this task required thought and concentration, it was actually rather easy to pretend that I am alone to a certain extent. I worked solidly for an hour, taking a bow truckle out of the box, trimming it, and returning it to a separate box. I ignored Rose easily, and she did not attempt to talk to me either. "But she's always there," a little voice in the back of my head would say, every time I hear the snipping of her clippers, and her occasional shifting. Once or twice our hands touched while picking up a bowtruckle, but I jerked mine away, trying to keep ignoring her. The fnal hour passed slowly, while I occasionally faltered in my attempts to ignore her. It was getting more difficult to concentrate. I could not wait to get out of there. It was awkward and and extremely annoying, not to mention how sore my hands were getting. Towards the end, Rose would stop and massage her arms and hands, but not once did she complain. I was quite impressed, seeing as she is probably much weaker than me, and I was already finding it so difficult.

By the end of the last hour, my hands were red from the harsh metal clippers. I dropped the clippers by Hagrid's hut, felt it appropriate to atleast nod a goodbye to Rose, who atleast nodded back, and walked off as fast as I could to get some food in me. I ignored all the Weasleys on the way and during dinner. There's no point in having to have more interaction with them then absolutely necessary. It's their fault we're in this mess anyways. If James hadn't been such a prat, there would've been no reason for me to stun him.

How am I going to keep this up? After the detentions are over I will still have to do the rounds with Rose every week. "I hate my life," I thought, "When I thought that it just couldn't get any worse, this happens." I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of fiery red plants, tying me down and entangling themselves to my body.

**How did you all enjoy the Scorpius point of view? :D Review and visit **the facebook page /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 (can't put full link)!** for more Harry Potter madness! :D**

**Love, **

**The Admins**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Another chapter for you! Don't forget to review and visit the facebook page /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 (can't put full link)!**

Chapter Three – Prefect Duty

RPOV:

"Let's get this over with," I sighed, staring straight into Scorpius' eyes to tell him I'm not afraid of him. His eyes were a grey color, kind of like a storm cloud on the type of day when you want to curl up in a ball and never wake up. Kind of transfixing…. Shaking my head, I looked away suddenly. He nodded tersely, turning towards Alessia, who promptly glared at me. I swear, they will be the death of me, as if my day wasn't bad enough! Suddenly, images of the past hour flooded through my brain.

"… _Can you believe I got 5 detentions? AND I have to do prefect rounds with them?" I complained to Aidan Finnigan, glancing into his warm chocolate brown eyes for encouragement._

"_Yeah, well I mean you shouldn't have fired the hex, but other than that, you shouldn't have gotten punished," he replied. I did a double take. What boyfriend would SAY something like that?_

"_What do you mean? I shouldn't have defended James? He's my cousin for Merlin's sake!"I exclaim, trying to convey the unfairness of it all. I needed some support here!_

"_C'mon Rosie, you know you shouldn't have done that. But you did because you're brave, it's what I love best about you," he smiled, grasping my hand tightly. However, the usual butterflies flying about in my stomach when he does this weren't there. The absence of them made me feel empty, like I was missing a huge chunk of me. I smiled reassuringly, hoping not to appear any different. But the gap was still there, waiting for something to fill it… although Merlin knows what._

Being a prefect includes a lot of responsibilities, including what I was about to endure; patrolling the halls at night. Patrolling the halls at Hogwarts is not as boring as you'd expect; there are always interesting things going on, ghosts roaming, a random hex flying… but walking with them was pure torture. The awkward silence didn't help as well, but I refused to speak to them if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

"… I honestly can't tell the difference between them, with their red hair," I heard Alessia murmur to Scorpius, glancing in my direction pointedly. WHAT exactly were they talking about?

"Excuse me Alessia, but if you have something to say about me or my family, I advise you say it to my face. Unless you're too much of a coward?" I asked sweetly, purposely avoiding looking at her.

"Oh, I was just saying how all of your family looks exactly the same, almost like weasels. That's where you get your surname, right?" she questioned, her tone matching mine in its saccharine sweetness. Scorpius chuckled quietly, trying to stay unnoticed. I could feel my rage building, turning my pale cheeks into a shade of red near my hair, tied back in a messy ponytail. Those bloody gits! They deserve each other!

"Well, Alessia, I would love to explain to you the origins of my family if you're interested. Although, I imagine it's a bit less fascinating than the stories Scorpius has been telling you about his!" I fired back. My comment did little to deter my anger, although when Scorpius flinched, I can't say I wasn't pleased. I had struck a nerve, it was as obvious as anything. My fists clenched, causing my knuckles to turn white, trying to stop from punching Alessia.

Rounding the corner on the 7th floor, near the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet, my eyes fell upon a door that I had never seen before. It appeared to belong in a medieval castle, with regal monarchs and valiant knights. Eager to get away from them as soon as possible, I ran towards the door and flung it open. Inside was a strange variety of things; there were roses, pumpkin juice… everything that makes me happy! I walked a few more steps, peering around a large barrel filled with something green in color that smelled delightful. Aidan!

I ran into his arms, hugging him and inhaling his familiar scent.

"You have no idea how much I missed you! Prefect rounds are horrible!" I exclaimed, feeling myself relax. What had happened a few hours ago was already fading in the back of my mind.

"I missed you too," he replied reassuringly. "You're doing rounds with Scorpius, right?"

"Yes, but Alessia tagged along too. She's supposed to do rounds with Albus, but he fell ill, a bad potion or something, so she came with us, just this once," I responded, scoffing when I said Alessia's name.

"Oh, that's just horrible," he said sympathetically. Instead of replying, I kissed him full-on the mouth. I could hear Scorpius and Alessia drawing near in the hallway, wondering where I had gone. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, the door swung open, a bewildered duo of Slytherin prefects standing suddenly in front of us. I pulled away from Aidan quickly, blushing profusely.

"Weasley! What do you think this is? We're supposed to be doing our rounds!" Scorpius exclaimed, sounding far angrier than he should've been. Of course, I felt bad about getting away, and I wouldn't of under normal circumstances, but I just couldn't stand being with them any longer! And when I saw Aidan… I guess I just got carried away. Still a niggling thought crept up from the back of my mind, reminding me of earlier, but I pushed it aside. Alessia, eyes wide from the promise of a new story to tell her cronies, nodded in agreement.

"Sorry," I muttered, eyes glued to the floor. I could feel Scorpius' questioning gaze trying to meet my eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. He gestured to the door, indicating we had better go finish up. I nodded, and after saying a quick goodbye to Aidan, we headed out. We awkwardly walked for a few moments until the silence grew a bit more bearable.

"You know he wasn't real, right?" Scorpius asked, glancing at me. I didn't reply, but my eyes betrayed me and shot him a curious glance. "That was the Room of Requirement, it contains what you need at the moment. But it can't make people appear, it's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration."

"Wait, you mean I didn't really, er, spend time with Aidan in there?" I replied, the words escaping my mouth before I could stop them. He nodded, turning a faint tinge of red. I nodded, before turning towards him.

"Have you been in there before? Is that why you know?" I questioned. Alessia was being strangely silent, just walking along with us.

"Yeah, once before," he answered vaguely. Scorpius glanced at his pocketwatch. "Well it looks like we're done for today." He turned and walked in the opposite direction, without as much as a goodbye. Hmph, well it's not like I needed one anyway. It was late, and my warm cozy bed was beckoning to me.

**Don't forget to review and visit the facebook page /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 (can't put full link)!**

**Love,**

**The Admins**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another, shorter, chapter for you! Don't forget to review and visit the facebook page /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 (can't put full link)! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four - A sense of loss

SPOV:

I walked back to the Slytherin Common Room, with Alessia at my heels. "Thank God that's over," Alessia said, her high-pitched voice echoing through the corridor. I didn't answer, I didn't feel like talking. I was feeling rather glum. The night didn't go so bad I suppose. But when I saw Rose kissing "Aidan" so passionately, a blanket of misery settled over me, and my stomach felt like it was in knots. I longed - almost ached - for that someone who could be there for me, who could understand me and not make me feel so alone. I let out and involuntary sigh, and covered it up with a cough. I didn't feel like having Alessia badgering me about what's wrong.

After muttering the password to the portrait, I entered the cool Slytherin common room and settled down on one of the comfortable leather couches. Alessia immediately sat next to me, invading my personal bubble.

"What's wrong, Scorpius?" she drawled, in her seductive voice, which guys all over fell for. Although she could be a right bitch, Alessia was well endowed and with a very pretty face, which for some shallow guys, was quite enough. She was massaging my left shoulder with her right hand, which then started running up and down my back as she started to lean closer-our lips met and she started to kiss me hungrily.

"No!" I said against her mouth and pushed her back, getting up from the couch. I ran both my hands through my hair. "Just leave me alone, Alessia," I said, a hint of anger in my voice, and I shot her a sharp look. She looked totally shocked - Alessia was never turned down by anyone before and it wasn't the first time her and myself had makeout sessions, although I never wanted anything exclusive, especially not with her. She seemed too...easy. No. Not this time. Alessia got up, and stormed up to her dormitory, slamming the door so hard that dust fell from the ceiling.

I took a deep breath, and resettled back on the couch my head in my hands. There was so much going through my mind and I felt like punching at something. I have kept so much bottled up and made sure that I kept a cool demeanour, but I felt like something just broke inside me now and I couldn't get back on my feet. I felt lost - I felt like I didn't know who I am. I trudged upstairs and collapsed onto my bed, not even bothering changing out of my school robes.

The next morning I woke up feeling somewhat better. It was a Saturday, so finally we had a break from lessons, although I had slacked quite a lot in the previous 2 days, and the mountain of homework was piling up. But thankfully, the first seasonal Quidditch match against Ravenclaw was coming up, and I couldn't wait to get out into the field for my practice session later on. I loved flying, and feeling the wind in my face, and the incredible sense of freedom. I headed down for breakfast, keeping conversation to a minimum - I was still not feeling chatty. After breakfast I headed over to the library, to finalise my Transfiguration essay, and start up on the 2 feet long History of Magic essay. On my way out, I caught a glimpse of Rose who was listening rather quietly to Aidan who was chatting rather animatedly. Rose seemed...out of it. I continued on my way. That was none of my business and nor should I care for it to be. Still a tiny piece of me wondered if she was ok.

**Don't forget to review and visit the facebook page /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 (can't put full link)!**

**Love,**

**The Admins **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone - siriusly good updating skills, here, right! :D That's what you get when you've got 12 (including me) people brainstorming, writing and editing the story for you! How awesome are those admins! And me I suppose, since I kind of help :P Don't forget to review and visit the facebook page /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 (can't put full link)! Enjoy! ~ MiniMione and the admins**

Chapter five - mandrakes

RPOV:

"… so that's why the potion turned red instead of purple. It was really quite weird actually," Aidan stated, taking a bite of toast during breakfast.

"Yeah, very strange," I replied, gazing off into the distance. My hair was unkempt, more so than usual, and my eyelids felt like they weighed tons. I had gotten little sleep, but I had a horrible nightmare in which everything around me turned grey, almost like a storm cloud, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" he asked, gazing concernedly in my direction. I nodded dazedly and dug into my breakfast of eggs and toast. Feeling a laser-like stare on the back of my head, I turned slightly to see Scorpius, sitting at the Slytherin table. He turned away quickly to talk to… some Slytherin 6th year... not Alessia? Aren't those two attached at the hip?

"Hey, are you listening?" Aidan asked, waving his hand in my face to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry," I answered, honestly not feeling sorry. As much as I loved him, Aidan could be a bit of a blabbermouth sometimes. I felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly whirled around, whipping myself in the face with my hair. Blushing slightly, I glanced up and saw Scorpius standing there.

"Detention is tonight in the Herbology greenhouse. Dress warmly and don't be late," he said blandly. He looked as tired as I felt, yet he had a lingering look in his eyes, something that looked… different, kind of like he had aged 20 years since last night. He glanced at Aidan, giving him a look I couldn't quite discern, and looked back at me.

"I'll be there. Although hopefully you'll manage to make it on time this time? I just couldn't bear trimming the bowtruckles without you for the first 20 minutes at the last detention," I quipped sarcastically. The usual fire behind my words just wasn't there though. They were hollow and empty, like how I felt.

"I'll come on time as long as you promise to not go off on a little break like the one you did last night at prefect rounds," he retorted. "Why does he have to bring this up now? In front of Aidan?" I wondered. I blushed furiously, and satisfied with my reaction, Scorpius left and returned to his table.

"What was that all about? What break?" Aidan questioned curiously. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him about our kiss in the Room of Requirement when he wasn't even there! Not to mention my mortification when I discovered it hadn't actually happened.

"Oh, nothing," I said vaguely. We finished breakfast and headed off to History of Magic, arm in arm.

Later on that night…

"Alright, this is what I need you both to do. I have a patch of mandrakes that need to be pulled. I want to emphasize that you must wear your earmuffs at all times! Their screams, depending on their age, will either cause you to pass out or kill you, so you must understand how important it is!" Professor Longbottom told Scorpius and I. "I'll be in my classroom grading papers if you need any assistance. I assume I can trust both of you to behave while I'm gone?" We nodded and Professor Longbottom handed us each a pair of earmuffs. He left, quietly closing the door to the green house as he did so.

I grabbed my tools, brushing past Scorpius without as much as a glance. Heading over to the mandrake patch, I got to work, as did he. The silence was pierced every so often with the sound of a mandrake crying when it was pulled, muffled by the thick earmuffs. "Damn!" I cursed aloud; my shovel's handle had cracked. Either not hearing me or purposely ignoring me, Scorpius didn't react. I pushed myself off the ground, rubbing dirt off of myself as I walked over to the shed to get a new one. The dark night air was crisp and cold, making me want to return to the common room where I knew a roaring fire in the fireplace would be awaiting me. Suddenly, my foot got caught on something, a plant pot or something, and I fell flat on my side. The impact caused my earmuffs to be jostled slightly off of my ears. "Oh no!" I thought frantically, the last thought I had before the piercing wail of a mandrake attacked my eardrums and everything faded to black.

**Don't forget to review and visit the facebook page /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 (can't put full link)! Enjoy!**

**Sorry it's a bit short, but we're working on getting longer chapters for you all. Please, please, please review (we know you're reading, since we can see all the story alerts etc) reviewing makes the writing better XD**

**Thanks VERY much to our only reviewer so far ellabellabee! You rock!**

**Love,**

**The Admins **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Chapter 6! :) Don't forget to review and visit the facebook page /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 (can't put full link)! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – A sigh of relief

My hands were freezing, despite the bulky gloves I was wearing. "This is ridiculous," I thought to myself. I looked around, to see how Rose was holding up with the mandrakes. We hadn't exchanged a word, we were both being quite stubborn; although we couldn't really talk anyway, over the shrieks of the mandrakes, and the earmuffs we were wearing.  
>Rose's shovel was sitting on the ground, broken. I looked around - she wasn't in sight. "What the...?" I thought to myself, a chill rising up my spine. It was dark and the lanterns were only shedding light in a radius of a few metres, which wasn't much help. I made sure that there weren't any unpotted mandrakes, and took of the earmuffs. It was windy and with each gust of wind I was hearing creaking and banging. I realised that the shed door was open. I strode towards it. "Rose must be getting another shovel, of course...she could turn on some lights though," I thought as I stepped into the dark shed.<br>"Lumos," I muttered. The sight before me made my blood go cold. I was frozen on the spot, looking down at Rose's sprawled body. Her earmuffs were on the floor, beside her, and next to her left foot were a couple of broken pots.  
>Coming back to my senses, I screamed and yelled for Professor Longbottom, whilst I bent down and checked Rose's pulse. It was very weak.<br>Professor Longbottom flew in, and as his eyes set on the scene, his expression matched my feelings.  
>"She's alive," I said weakly, "but her pulse isn't very strong."<br>"Right," said Longbottom, relief evident in his face, "hospital wing!" He still seemed shocked and that seemed to be all that he could say.  
>He stepped forwards, but I beat him to it. I had already started picking up Rose, my heart pounding and my adrenaline rushing.<br>We rushed to the Hospital Wing, where an elderly Madam Pomfrey, immediately got to work.  
>"She might not gain consciousness for a few days," she stated, and continued on to say "had the mandrake been any older, she would have died. She was extremely lucky." She shook her head, muttering about endangering students' lives in detention, and continued on with her work.<p>

Over the next few days, I visited Rose in the hospital wing. I felt partly guilty for what happened, not having paid attention to her, out of spite. She was pale and her face was looking much thinner. On the third day, though, I walked in and found her sitting up, happily munching away on a tray of food.

I let out a sigh of relief, and as she looked over, I couldn't help but smile. Her cheeks were rosier and she looked like she improved a lot overnight.  
>"Hey," she greeted me, putting down her toast.<br>"You clumsy fool," I instantly replied, my smile instantly erased off of my face "You know for the daughter of the brightest witch of her age, you really are quite dumb! What's the point in getting high grades when you can't even cast a simple Lumos, if it's dark?"  
>Rose stared at me, her mouth half open. I stared back, angrily. I didn't know where that scolding came from, but it felt like the right thing to say, somehow.<br>Rose finally raised an eyebrow and said "Well, sorry for worrying you." She looked away, then shrugged and said "I suppose it was laziness, I just thought I'd grab a shovel..." Her face had become quite pink. Then she continued on quietly "Thanks for getting me to the Hospital Wing. I owe you one." She looked up, an uncertain smile etched on her face. "And thanks for visiting me."

I instinctively returned the smile, suddenly feeling much calmer. My face felt flushed, I knew I was blushing "Just glad you're ok now." I nodded goodbye, and left.

**Don't forget to review and visit the facebook page /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 (can't put full link)! Enjoy! REVIEW :D WE APPRECIATE IT! ?**

**Love,**

**The Admins **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya everyone! THANKS SO MUCH for your support, both here and on the page! :D We love you all. Just to let you know, chapter nine is AWESOME and this is chapter seven so more reviews and we'll put the next chapter up soon!** **Don't forget to review and visit the facebook page /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 (can't put full link)! Enjoy!**

Chapter seven - recovery

RPOV:

"Huh?" I said confusedly, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Well look who woke up after 3 days!" Aidan replied, smiling. I peered up at him, still not understanding was going on. I thought back to the last time I remembered thinking clearly… during detention! Madam Pomfrey walked quickly over to my bedside and looked at Aidan wearily.

"She's going to need a lot of rest. You have 5 more minutes!" she exclaimed, scurrying away.

"I was so worried about you Rosie! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Aidan told me. I nodded tiredly, drifting back to sleep.

When I awoke a few hours later, Aidan was gone. A feeling of remorse crept its way into my stomach; I hadn't meant to fall asleep while he was there! I was just so exhausted.

"Hey! Rosie!" Olivia shrieked excitedly, running into the room. She ran straight up to me and gave me a huge hug, ignoring the fact that I was lying weakly on my side under the covers. I hugged her back, straining to lift myself off of the bed. I collapsed promptly and decided it would be a good idea not to try again.

"You gave us quite a scare! That mandrake almost killed you! You were lucky Scorpius was there to carry you!" Olivia said with a wink. WHAT?

"Wait, are you serious?" I replied, disbelieving. I ALMOST DIED? AND SCORPIUS CARRIED ME HERE? Guilt flooded through my veins; I owed him my life! I knew something had happened with the mandrakes, but no one had told me exactly what happened!

"He was here the other day to see you! And I imagine more than that. I was sitting with you when he came in and he only stayed for a few minutes, you were still unconscious then," Olivia stated. If I had felt guilty before, now I felt like the worst person in the world.

"So, what happened while I was knocked out?" I asked jokingly, trying to change the subject. Olivia nodded knowingly before speaking again.

"Well, you missed a lot in Herbology, but I took extra notes just for you. The exam we took yesterday was really easy as well," she answered, tucking her dark hair behind her ears. I knew I could count on her for schoolwork… we were always competing for top marks but we always helped each other out.

"Rosie!" James, Hugo, and Albus yelled, running towards me from the door.

"No more visitors after you two! Three is the maximum!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, putting her face in her hands wearily. Olivia turned around to see them bounding through the door. Her gaze fell on James and she blushed slightly, then turned back to me. "I'll have to ask her about that later," I thought, smiling to myself. I conversed with them for awhile, my spirits slowly lifting with each minute.

"You were lucky that the mandrakes didn't do worse," Albus told me. I nodded, knowing that Albus was holding back from giving me a lecture on how clumsy I am.

"Alright everyone, Rose needs her rest," Madam Pomfrey stated, ushering everyone out. Hugo gave me a smile small, which I returned and promptly fell asleep again.

When I woke up, I was feeling much better. Madam Pomfrey gave me a tray with toast and eggs, which I dug into. The smell of food was heavenly and irresistible. I looked up at the sound of the heavy wooden door swinging open, only to see Scorpius walking in.

"Hey," I said, taking a bite of my toast. He straightaway started to lecture me about how I should've used a Lumos spell and this whole ordeal could've been avoided. "He was worried about you," a voice whispered in my head. We continued talking, and I slowly realized that Scorpius wasn't as bad as I had once thought. Maybe instead of being horrible, now he was just bad… maybe even tolerable. When he left, I fell asleep with a smile on my face and dreamed of a beautiful rainstorm.

"Miss Weasley, I've been charting your recovery and you seem to be well enough to return to your classes. Do you have any questions before you leave?" Madam Pomfrey asked me, scribbling down a few notes on a piece of paper.

"Yes," I replied. "I'll still be able to commentate on the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin Quidditch match, right?" I asked anxiously. I had been looking forward to being the commentator for this match; I was horrible on a broomstick, but I still loved Quidditch.

"Of course, as long as you don't overdo it; you aren't back 100 percent yet," she replied with a smile. "I believe you have Charms next, correct?"

I nodded, and picked up my Charms book which had been laying next to my bed. I had to keep up with my studies, even though I was ill. It was the kind of thing I knew James would tease me about if he saw. Glancing at my pocket watch, I noticed I had only 5 minutes to get to class.

"Bye Madam Pomfrey! Thank you!" I exclaimed, rushing off to the Charms room. I knew I shouldn't be running, and I felt the effects of that as I reached the classroom, panting. My cheeks were red and my hair was all over the place. I entered the room, trying to be as quiet as possible so I wouldn't disturb anyone. However, it seemed that my footsteps were echoing and my breathing was as loud as a roaring dragon. I scanned the room for an empty seat, only to find one.. next to Scorpius. "Of course," I mumbled to myself, heading in that direction.

"Welcome back Miss Weasley, I hope you're feeling much better," Professor Flitwick greeted me with a smile.

"Thank you, Professor, I am," I replied, feeling the eyes of the class shift onto me. Whispers spread across the room like wildfire. I could barely make out the words "mandrake", "Scorpius", and "clumsy."

. "Glad you're back on your feet," Scorpius said politely.

"Yeah thanks," I replied, suddenly very self conscious. My hair was in a very messy bun, my shirt was untucked and my tie loose. I instinctively tried matting my hair down, and I said, in a flustered whisper, "How come you're sitting back here? You're usually up in front!"

Scorpius, who was now setting fire to a piece of coal, as Flitwick instructed them to do, replied "The previous lesson took long to end, and on the way here a kid stopped me to give me this." He bent down and pull out a piece of rolled up parchment, from his bag, and handed it over to me. He ran his hands through his hair, something which I realised he often did. I suddenly had the urge to do that to his hair too. I realised I was staring at him, quickly snapped out of it and read what was written on the piece of parchment.

"It's our next detention," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, I figured that out already, I can read you know...says here we have to sort out files in Filch's office - files to do with students' bad conduct...throughout all the years he worked here? Oh God that's gonna take forever!" I groaned

"I know," agreed Scorpius.

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, practising the incendio spell. Then he broke the silence again. "The kid who stopped me said she was your cousin." He turned to me with a puzzled look on his face and continued on, "But she had dark skin and dark hair-"

I cut him off," That's Roxanne. She's Uncle George's youngest. She's a first year."

"Oh. George is the owner of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes right?"

"Yup." was all I could say. I couldn't believe Scorpius was trying to make small talk with me and I was finding it very difficult to come up with other things to say, mostly because I was so surprised and feeling so self-conscious and nervous for some reason. I glanced up, as Professor Flitwick started talking again and I realised, from the corner of my eye, that Albus had turned back to look at me. I looked back and he shook his head, mutely asking why and what was Scorpius talking to me about. I mouthed "detention" and made a gesture to tell him that I'll talk to him later. He put thumbs up.

"Mr. Potter, I'm fairly certain that I'm standing in the front of the class not at the back. I know I'm rather short but these stack of books here help me to at least be visible" chuckled Professor Flitwick, and some giggling spread around the class.

"Sorry, professor," Albus answered.

**REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND LIKE THE PAGE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :) **

**Love, **

**The Admins **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Don't forget to review and visit the facebook page /pages/In-dreams-we-enter-a-world-thats-entirely-our-own-Albus-Dumbledore/238536046200770 (can't put full link)! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

SPOV:

I could never see eye to eye with Rose, especially not when we do our rounds together. We spent another round session in silence, but I was silently pleading for her to say something, anything, to know that she didn't hate me. I felt bad for what I said to her before, but I couldn't help it, I was mad and confused. I didn't know what to do anymore. I couldn't even concentrate on Quidditch, even with the impending game coming. I knew I had to beat Ravenclaw but I wasn't a very good chaser. Especially now.

* flashback*

Doing our rounds, we went past the Room of Requirement again.

"Want to go check it out again Rose?" I chided.

"Not with you around," she snapped back.

"Why, you don't want to visit your boyfriend?" I teased, half serious. I had noticed lately that she seemed kind of distant around him… not that it mattered. Silence. "Huh, why not Rose?"

"None of your business Malfoy," she said, a smirk plastered across her face. I had never noticed before, but she had these light brown freckles near her mouth. I shook my head, looking anywhere but at her.

"Having some eye issues there, Scorpius?" she joked, but before I could reply, she had turned on her heel and left. I watched her all the way until the end of the corridor, where she turned left and was beyond my sight.

It was the morning before the big Quidditch game, and I was excited and I felt the familiar butterflies fluttering around in my stomach for the impending game, and something else too, something I couldn't place.

"What did you say Scorp?" Alessia asked from her spot across the table.

"Nothing Alessia," I replied, a bit more sharply than I intended. She was really starting to get annoying. She would bug me all the time about every little thing, especially when I get back from his rounds with Rose.

"So how are your rounds with Rose going?" she asked, as if on cue.

"Boring, I mean they are rounds! How about you and Albus?" Even to my own ears, I sounded like I was I trying to convince myself that I didn't enjoy them. Well, I did enjoy making fun of Rose, that's for sure.

" How do you think it's going? He's such a dork..."

There she goes again rambling on and on. I hurriedly gulped down my food, I wanted to get out of there as fast as I can. With my mouth half-full of toast, I mumbled, "Going down to the pitch, see you all later". As I was exiting the Great Hall, I saw Rose along with Olivia Corner and Masie McMillan entering. Our eyes met, and she quickly said "Good luck today," and continued on, without giving me a chance to thank her. As she walked away I felt a warm feeling inside, knowing she would be at the match, and I couldn't help but notice that she wiggles a lot when she walks.

With the wind in my hair and my Quidditch robes, the game begun. I threw away all of my inhibitions, just focusing on the game. I hovered above the crowd, keeping a close eye on the rest of the players. I snuck a quick glance at the commentator's box. Feeling a sharp glare on the back of my head, I whirled around only to see Alessia staring at me. I shoved everything to the back of my mind and re-focused.

"10 points to Ravenclaw, Jasmine Wood has scored!" I heard Rose's voice exclaim. "And off they go again, with Ravenclaw in possession of the quaffle! Oh dear, Slytherin seeker Melvin Goyle has nearly taken a bludger to the head! But, thankfully, Emilia Jones, the beater, hit it away at the last second!" Suddenly, feeling the need to start participating, I zoomed towards where the action was going on. "Another shot aimed towards the Slytherin goal, oh, nice save by Austin Erikson, the Slytherin keeper!" Making eye contact with Austin, he threw the quaffle towards me. I caught it swiftly and raced towards the Ravenclaw end of the field. Once I reached the goal, I fired a shot with all of my might. Lucy Weasley, the keeper, was unable to block the shot. "Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Slytherin goal by chaser Scorpius Malfoy! Quite a good shot, I must say!" Rose said enthusiastically. I smiled sheepishly, not noticing that Jasmine had stolen the quaffle from right under my nose! "Well it looks like someone needs to focus if they want to win!" Rose scolded, with a hint of humor. Jasmine had already crossed half the field, with the Ravenclaw beater, Lorcan Scamander, close at her side. I stood still, my mind lagging and racing at the same time. "Go on, Scorpius! Go!" she shouted irritably. I wheeled around to glare at her for telling me what to do. "Go! I'm not joking!" she exclaimed, gesturing towards the direction I needed to go. Suddenly realizing I was in the middle of a Quidditch match, I raced off to where I needed to go. "There you go, that's the spirit!" she smiled.

"Hey! Weasley! Enough with your conversations with Malfoy! If you're not going to commentate on the game, then leave!" Alec Zabini, a 4th year Ravenclaw who I had seen around the castle with Hugo Weasley, shouted angrily. I could see Rose blushing furiously out of the corner of my eye. She tended to do that a lot. "Another 10 points for Ravenclaw!" she called out, ignoring Alec's comment. After a few minutes, she called out the same thing again. "Man, that Jasmine girl is quite good!" I thought to myself.

"The snitch has been seen! There's a neck and neck race towards it between Hugo Weasley, hey little brother, good job, and Melvin Goyle!" Rose yelled, the excitement around the field growing with every second. "Melvin's got the snitch! Slytherin wins 160 to 30!" A roar of approval from the Slytherin side erupted, while booing commenced from the Ravenclaw side. I rushed towards my teammates, engulfing them in a group hug after a great game. I swore, I could see Rose out of the corner of my eye, smiling.

After the game, my teammates and I had headed towards the Slytherin common room for a celebratory butterbeer. Feeling a bit woozy, I had headed out of the room; it was too crowded and I needed some air. As I ambled through one of the corridors to the Gryffindor common room to pick Rose up for rounds, I tried to get the fog from my head to clear, finally arriving in the corridor nearest the Gryffindor common room. I overheard Olivia Corner's and Rose's voices talking in whispered tones, next to the portrait of the Fat Lady. I ducked behind a nearby bench to hear what they were saying.

"… and James was snogging Jenny Finch-Fletchley, that 6th year Hufflepuff Quidditch captain git at the game!" Olivia sobbed. Her normally impeccable appearance was frazzled, her white shirt wrinkled and untucked and dark hair flying all over the place.

"It's alright," Rose soothed, patting Olivia on the back. "I've known James my whole life, and he's a bit of a player. You should know that before you go after him."

"That's easy for you to say! You've never had any boy troubles, they all to you begging on their knees!" Olivia exclaimed, growing red. My own cheeks flushed a similar color red.

"It's not that way and you know that! I'll forgive you for saying that because I know you're upset," she responded quickly. "Besides, with the way things are going with Aidan, I won't have to deal with boys for a long time." With that, both Rose and Olivia started sobbing. I was extraordinarily happy… about winning the game of course.

**So how was that everyone? Did we like? Did we hate? Did we love? Please review! Note that we're doing longer chapters for you! :D**

**Love,**

**The Admins **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all..new chapter for you! Enjoy!**

Chapter nine - guilt

RPOV:

"Hey, Rose," Scorpius slurred slightly, walking over towards me. "We've got rounds now, let's go!" I wiped my eyes, wiping my face clear of any sign that I had been crying just moments before. I knew that if he saw, he would make fun of me, something I was not looking forward to.

"Bye Olivia," I said gently, giving her a huge hug. "I'll be back later if you need to talk," I whispered so that only she could here.

"You know, you really shouldn't be doing rounds if you're drunk," I told Scorpius as we walked down the hall.

"I'm not! I just had a few butterbeers, that's all!" he exclaimed, tripping slightly. I smirked, not replying. If he wanted to get in trouble with Headmistress McGonagall, that was fine by me. "So, congratulations about the game. I imagine you're feeling quite proud of yourself, yes?

"Actually, the Ravenclaw team was quite good. Your brother almost caught the snitch, he had me worried for a moment there," he answered. I could feel my eyes softening; he had talked about Hugo when he had the opportunity to gloat about himself. He was definitely not an average boy, not by any standards.

After a few moments of comfortable silence and footsteps echoing along the hall, Scorpius spoke again.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, feigning politeness. I could tell he had been thinking deeply for the past few moments. However, I could see the amusement gleaming in his gray eyes.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned, growing suspicious.

"Oh, no reason," he replied knowingly. Typical Scorpius, trying to appear aloof. Wait a second… something clicked in my mind.

"You weren't eavesdropping were you?" His smirk answered the question for me. "How dare you!" I exclaimed, restraining myself from slapping him. The last thing I needed was more detentions with him. "You're a typical Malfoy! My father has told me all about you!" I shrieked, my tone growing louder and angrier.

"I'm sick of everyone talking about my father! I'm not him! I'm not and I never will be!" Scorpius screamed.

"Shhh! You'll wake everyone up!" I exclaimed, starting to feel sorry I had said anything. I hated seeing him this upset…

"I don't care! I have to say this! I'm different than him!" he yelled. "Everyone judges me on his actions and I'm sick of it!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" my words were interrupted as Scorpius' mouth met mine. He tasted like butterbeer and mint, the best combination I had ever tasted; I had been waiting for this moment for so long, even if I hadn't known it… I ran my hands through his hair, so silky it felt almost unreal. He pressed me up against the stone wall, deepening the kiss. A soft moan escaped my lips, feeling the passion I had been lacking with Aidan for so long… AIDAN!

I pulled away quickly. "I- I- can't do this," I stammered. "Not right now. Not like this."

"Rose!" he called out, but by the time he had said that, I was already ran halfway down the hall. I glanced back longingly, but kept running until he was out of sight.

I was in bed, shaking. "This can't be happening no, no, no!" I thought, my eyes wide open, hugging my blankets to my body. I was curled up in a ball, reliving the memory of the kiss over and over and over. Each time I thought about it I winced, cringed and my stomach felt like it was doing somersaults, to the extent that I was feeling nauseous. My mind had never been in such a jumble.

"I loved it," I admitted to myself, once again wincing. It was an amazing kiss, and I was sure I never shared this kind of spark with anyone. I took a deep breath, and my pounding heart started slowing down. "Ok, Rose," I told myself, "Time to be realistic. He was very drunk, really sad and vulnerable. The kiss meant nothing. Stop catastrophising."

I then turned my thoughts towards Aidan. Aidan, sweet, sweet Aidan. I felt so guilty about all of this, and no matter what, I did not want to hurt him. "Technically," I thought, trying to justify the situation, "it was Scorpius who kissed me. I actually stopped the kiss!"

"Not immediately though," a tinier voice in my head stated. I sighed and rolled over, drifting off to sleep, with the images of Aidan and Scorpius still burned in my mind.

I woke up the next day. For a couple of seconds, my mind was blank and I was at peace. Then everything that happened last night, flooded back into my mind, and I felt like a large lead block dropped in my stomach. I groaned and got up. Masie and Stephanie were still asleep, and the sound of Stephanie's soft snores were the only thing that broke the silence. I went into the bathroom and freshened up, preparing myself for what I might be facing at breakfast.

Masie and I met Olivia at the entrance hall and we exchanged gossip, as we usually do, although I made sure to steer clear from talking about Scorpius.

"I'll talk to you later, guys," said Olivia, getting up from the Gryffindor table and heading towards the Ravenclaw table. I glanced at the Slytherin table – I couldn't help it. Scorpius wasn't there. I felt relieved, and at the same time, a bit disappointed. Masie looked over at the Hufflepuff table, and waved to Jeremy Thomas, the head boy, who winked back at her.

"Ugh, you two shut up with the googly eyes," said Stephanie, coming up behind us. Masie grinned at her and Stephanie shook her head, a slight smile visible. Her brother had voiced his interest in his sister's roommate many times, and it was common knowledge that something was sort of happening between them. But all they seemed to do is tease each other.

"Why aren't you two dating yet?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, he never asked me to," replied Masie

"He's shy," chimed in Stephanie, "Even though he acts like the coolest person around. He's bound to ask you sometime soon," she said, nudging Masie.

It was great to talk about these seemingly trivial things, and it took my mind off my worries for a few minutes, until –

"Rose, your detention is tonight, right?" said Albus, stuffing his mouth with bacon. "What a fun night we both are gonna have. More rounds with that Alessia. I hate you guys so much for getting us stuck in this routine, Rose," he said, for about the millionth time these past few weeks.

"Oh shut up, Albus," piped in James, annoyance evident in his tone of voice "All you do is complain about everything! It's 8 in the morning, for goodness sake!"

"You're not the one stuck doing rounds with that bitch!" fired back Albus, and they started quarrelling, something which everyone was used to by now.

In the meantime, I was staring blankly. "Crap, I forgot all about the detention. Oh God, oh my God, you'd think things can't get any worse, and now I'll be stuck in Filch's office, with him, for hours" I thought, feeling nauseous once again.

The day passed by slowly. Sundays were usually lazy but for the fifth and seventh years, there was not much chance for time-wasting. I finished a couple of essays that were due that week, and I headed down to Filch's office, dread increasing and engulfing me, almost suffocating me, with every step. I finally arrived. I realised my heart was pounding. I opened the door, and found an elderly Filch, gruffly explaining to Scorpius what we had to be doing. Scorpius instinctively looked back when I opened the door. He turned to look forward almost instantly, but not before I saw a blush creeping up to his face. My own face felt like it was burning, but I felt like the mature thing to do was to step forwards, and listen to what Filch was saying. After he explained, he left the room, and the silence that engulfed it could have been cut with a knife.

"I didn't think you'd show up," ventured Scorpius, uncertainly.

"It's detention, I don't really have a choice", I replied, avoiding looking at his face. We started sorting out the files, in alphabetical order according to each year. A few minutes, which felt like an eternity passed and from the corner of my eye I saw Scorpius shake his head. "Look," he said, and I inhaled a sharp breath.

"Here comes the awkward speech," I thought.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour last night," he said hurriedly, "unfortunately I wasn't drunk enough to forget what happened," he smiled weakly, and gave me an embarrassed look.

Without thinking, I replied, "It's okay, it wasn't that bad," immediately as I said that I regretted it. WHAT THE HELL WAS I SAYING? "I-I mean it-it wasn't a big deal," I stuttered, and shrugged, trying to seem passive, but obviously failing.

Scorpius cleared his throat, and said, "Yeah, yeah, it was just-just the drinks it was stupid, I'm sorry I put you in that position, especially because of Aidan and everything." We were both blushing profusely and avoiding looking at each other.

"Aidan," I thought. For the past few weeks I felt a sharp pang of pain in my stomach each time I thought of him. I felt guilty, I felt like I should love him and care about him more. But I just didn't...

That week after that wasn't one of my best ones. I was still rather confused about what happened, but at least Scorpius and I managed to muster up the courage to have polite conversations in our two Prefects rounds scheduled for that week. But apart from the whole awkwardness with Scorpius, there was another thing which was gnawing at me, and which I desperately needed to deal with.

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip dawned a bright, but cold Saturday. I rolled over in bed facing the window when the autumn sunshine was streaming in. From the next room I could hear the sound of a shower running, so I knew at least one of my roommates was awake. And yet, as I glanced over, I could see the crimson curtains were still pulled around Masie's bed, so I knew that, true to form, she was still in the land of the dreaming.

Masie has grown to be a wonderful roommate and friend over the years, with a knack of finding out everyone's secrets. People could often see Masie, Olivia and I huddled up giggling, at Masie's latest stories, which she sometimes tended to exaggerate. She was tall, with a brown mop of hair that fell into her deep chocolate brown eyes. Moreover, today she was going on a date with Jeremy Thomas - he finally asked her out!

I rolled out of bed, slipping my fluffy dressing gown about my shoulders and slipping into the bathroom as Stephanie Thomas came out, hair dripping and a towel around her shoulders, also in a dressing gown. I smiled at her in greeting.

I looked at my face in the mirror. There were slight bags under my eyes; last night had not been a good night for sleeping. I had been far too filled with apprehension for what I was going to do today. My hair hung in red curls about my pale face. My chin was set. I was determined. I couldn't let this continue any longer, especially not after last week.

I jumped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over me, trying to forget what had happened, but I couldn't. I had been avoiding both Aidan and Scorpius since after the Quidditch match, but in a brief encounter with Aidan yesterday we had agreed to go to Hogsmeade together and after that I had formed my plan. Now all I had to do was attempt to wash away my guilt.

I walked beside Aidan down the leaf strewn paths of Hogsmede, with Hogwarts castle looming majestically behind us. He was chattering away about everything and anything; assignments, prefect duties, family, his plans for Christmas. He wanted me to go stay with him this Christmas. I felt my stomach clench at the thought of it, but not in the good way.

"Hey. You feeling okay Rosie?" Aidan asked. I felt guilt wash through me and immediately forced a smile.

"Yeah, fine thanks Aidan. You were saying?" I continued smiling, but I think he saw through it. He continued however, taking my hand in his. It wasn't the same anymore. There was no spark, no warm feeling, no rush of admiration or love. I found myself comparing him to a certain blond haired Slytherin and guilt all but doubled me over.

He took us in the general direction of Madame Puddifoot's. It had been where he had taken me on our first ever date; how ironic that we should come here on the day I had decided to end it all!

I saw Olivia and a few of the other girls heading into the Three Broomsticks, and couldn't help but wish I was going with them. Between the guilt and apprehension, I was drowning.

Come on Rose! I said to myself. You're not a Gryffindor for nothing! Show some bravery, some courage. This is the right thing to do. You can't keep playing him along.

We took a seat at a table near the door, so we could watch the passers-by in the street. It was our table. It was irrelevant that other people used it; it was always the one we came to, together. It made me wonder if I would miss this, in a few minutes time, when it was over.

We talked idly for a few minutes, and by we, I mean Aidan talked and I nodded, trying to gather my courage. I sipped on my drink demurely, the only outward sign of my anxiety that I couldn't keep in check was a little crease of my forehead and the occasional biting of my lip.

Eventually I gently cleared my throat a little.

"Aidan?"

He continued on as if he hadn't heard me, so I coughed a little and tried again.

"Aidan?"

"Yeah, Rose?" He asked, his brow furrowing a little in response to my tentative tone. The guilt nibbled at my stomach a little more.

"Er, well, there's something that I wanted to, er, um, discuss with you?" It came out like a question.

He nodded, gesturing with his hands that I should continue. I didn't take his silence as a good sign, since he was normally so chatty.

"Well, I don't think this is working out anymore." I stated, perhaps more blandly than I had intended at first.

"What?" Hurt splashed across his face and my stomach clenched again. Aidan was a nice guy and I didn't mean to hurt him. Another wave of guilt came crashing down on me.

"I, just don't think we're working anymore. I hope we can still be friends?" The last part came out hopeful, almost pleading as I realised I didn't want to lose him entirely.

"Why? Did I do something wrong, Rosie?" he asked. I smiled at his response that at a time like this was so typically Aidan. Always the sweet, sensitive guy.

"No, no!" I sighed, "it's just I don't feel it anymore. You know what I mean?" I asked, my eyes down on the table.

"Yeah, I guess."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before paying the bill and leaving the shop. We stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few moments, taking in the bustling street before us, the greens, oranges and browns of the village in autumn spread around us. Clouds had rolled in overhead, blocking the sun.

"I guess I'll see you around?" Aidan ventured.

"Yeah. Bye." I replied. He leaned in a kissed me ever so softly on the cheek. It was sweet, but that's all it was to me. I didn't know what had changed between us, and nor did I know how it had changed so fast. But then again, maybe I did. And I wasn't sure I liked it.

He shuffled off up the street, headed back to the castle already, it seemed.

I went the opposite way, in the direction of the Three Broomsticks, in the hope of catching up with my friends. I kicked the leaves up as I went. Once or twice a few were blown into my face by the wind that picked up every now and then as I trudged along the street.

I finally reached my destination and slipped inside, ordering a butterbeer and glancing around the pub for my friends. I couldn't see them, but I didn't want to venture outside again, so I simply sat in a corner of the pub, fully prepared to let my thoughts consume me.

I sat there on my own, sipping my Hot Chocolate, when a tall silhouette covered the warm sun that was shining on my face through the window.

"What are you doing here all on your own?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Scorpius, his cheeks rosy from the cold wind outside. He had a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, his hands were in his pockets and his hair was a little tousled, due to the wind. "He's so goodlooking" I thought, as I stared at him. I quickly looked around, seeing that none of his friends were around

"I could ask you the same question," I replied coolly. He looked around pointedly, shrugged, and said, "They're still at Honeydukes...you look like you could use a pick-me-up," He stuffed his hands in his pockets even deeper, and pulled out a chocolate frog.

"Thanks," I said, feeling too depressed to decline, "I could definitely use more chocolate." I opened the packet and nibbled on the frog. Scorpius, still standing, let out a low chuckle.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows raising a little.

He glanced at me, smiled and gestured to the table. I looked down, puzzled. The card, of course! I looked at it, turning my head slightly to read the name, since the portrait was absent.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Scorpius said with another chuckle. I scowled, but then burst into giggles myself. I don't know what was so funny about the situation, but it was funny.

I smiled along with Scorpius and found myself thinking that we might just be good friends sometime. I glanced down at the card again to see my portrait father scowling up at the two of us, positively glaring at Scorpius. I sighed, partly with contentment and partly with annoyance. I knew dad would never approve of a friendship with a Slytherin, let alone a Malfoy.

Stupid prejudices!

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Sorry for not posting in a while, I've been ill :( Well here it is, hope it's worth the wait!**

Chapter ten - halloween

SPOV:

The past few weeks have been the most confusing weeks of my life. I started off the year on the brink of depression. I felt like nothing mattered and I had no direction in life...and then Rose came along, like a beacon of hope.

I was starting to realise that I really looked forward to the rounds and even the detentions - just so that I could spend more time with her. Then one drunken night almost ruined everything. I was sitting in the comfortable leather sofa in the common room. Everyone had gone up to bed. My head was in my hands. I ran my fingers through my hair, and I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach as I remembered her own fingers doing the same thing, her hot breath against my mouth, her warm body against mine...but it was inappropriate. It was too soon - even if it was bound to happen.

And SHE'S A WEASLEY.

My father would never forgive me for this. But a part of me could not care less. "I wish he could see how spectacular she really is I thought. I groaned. "I'm acting like she feels the same way - I HAVE to get a hold of myself! ... but she did return the kiss... and she looked GUILTY not disgusted..." I let my train of thoughts consume me, I wasn't fully sober yet and I couldn't focus...

"Scorpius?" said a tiny, high-pitched voice.

"Unh..." I opened my eyes and saw a small figure standing in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Are you ok?" asked the little girl standing in front of me. She sounded a little intimidated.

"Uh... yeah, must've dosed off," I said flashing her a reassuring grin. I recognised her now. She was Elise Zabini, the youngest daughter of my father's friend. She was a first year.

She blushed and shyly smiled back, "Ok then," she mumbled uncertainly. She walked away and I saw an expression of pride on her face, like it was a huge accomplishment to have spoken to me. I chuckled quietly, went up to my dormitory and got ready for breakfast, glad that no one else apart from Elise was up yet.

As I was getting ready, I sighed. Unfortunately I remembered everything that had happened the previous night. And what was worse is that I had detention with Rose that very same day.

"Guess you'll have to buck up and apologise," I thought to myself, "Perhaps there's a tiny chance that everything will be ok." I hoped so. I really did. And I was lucky that there were so many opportunities to fix things with Rose.

"Look," I said, ready to deal with this as quickly as possible. I saw Rose inhale a sharp breath. "I'm sorry for my behaviour last night," I blurted, "unfortunately I wasn't drunk enough to forget what happened," I smiled uncertainly, feeling a blush creeping up.

Rose's response was extremely flustered and I couldn't help and think how adorable she is. If I was still drunk I would have probably given her a bear hug. "What on earth am I thinking," I scolded myself, trying to snap out of it.

The week passed uneventfully, although my relationship with Rose was steadily getting back to normal again. She was rather quiet and thoughtful all through that week. She wore the same face that she usually does during Charms lessons, when she's focussing on a spell Flitwick had assigned to us, most of the time, I observed.

Saturday dawned and I had plans to go to Hogsmeade with some of the Slytherins. I didn't feel like it much, but the chances of bumping into Rose, encouraged me to go.

We spent most of the morning browsing the shops. I noticed Austin being very nice to Alessia - offering to buy her things, and trying very hard to talk to her - and she played hard to get, being rather cold with him but I could see that she was loving the attention.

We entered a crowded Honeydukes. We were looking around browsing the shelves. I was suddenly feeling claustrophobic. People were shoving and pushing to get into the warm shop, and I quickly ducked out, feeling rather relieved that I had some time alone. I trudged down the road, and realised that I was looking inside all the shops, pubs and cafes, to perhaps catch site of her. And I did. She was sitting on her own in a corner, at the Three Broomsticks. Her gloved hands were holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate, and as she had been this past week, she looked like she was deep in thought. But this time it was different. She also looked sad.

I entered and looked around, none of her friends, or even Aidan was around, which was strange. I had an urge to go next to her, make sure she was ok, and I didn't resist it. I approached and stood infront of her, not exactly sure what to say. She looked up, her blue eyes got wider and her face seemed to light up a bit. My heart skipped a beat, and a blanket of warmness settled over me, as we started talking and laughing together. Later I decided that it was best to leave before my friends or her friends caught us together.

I cherished these moments that I spent with Rose. I was happy with her company, in a way that I never was with anyone else's.

The smell of pumpkin juice and roasted chicken enveloped me in its familiarity as I stepped into the Great Hall. With everything going on right now, I could really use a Halloween feast, just to relax and unwind… and of course eat. As soon as Alessia caught up to me, though, I could tell that I would not be able to have a moment of peace. "Great," I thought sarcastically, taking a seat at the Slytherin table.

"Scorpius! I'm so glad I found you! I just wanted to remind you that we have extra prefect rounds today… you know how everyone gets drunk today, so we have to patrol even more," she pouted sulkily, pursing her lips. I had completely forgotten! Still, I couldn't help but be a little excited… shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I turned to face Alessia.

"It's not that bad," I replied, taking a bite of steak and kidney pudding.

"Easy for you to say," she quipped. "You don't have to spend time with that nerd Albus. Seriously, he gets on my nerves. Although, I imagine Rose must be even worse, she seems like such a know-it-all." She patted my back reassuringly, but I quickly shoved her hand away.

"You don't even know her," I mumbled, surprising myself. Before Alessia could reply, Austin Erikson, the Slytherin keeper, gestured for me to come over to where he was sitting at the other end of the table. Silently thanking him, I took my plate and headed over there. I could feel Alessia's sharp glare on the back of my head, but honestly, I was glad to get away from her.

"Hey, thanks for saving me," I told Austin gratefully.

"Saving you? Dude, Alessia is totally into you, any guy would be glad to have her," Austin responded wistfully. Shaking my head, I dug into my food. "Anyways, I wanted to talk Quidditch strategy…" he continued, but I couldn't bring myself to focus on anything. I looked across the room, my eyes settling on Rose. She was talking animatedly to Masie at the Gryffindor table. As if sensing me looking at her, her gaze flickered on mine and she smiled, before returning to her conversation.

"Hey! Scorp!" Austin exclaimed, waving his hands in an irritated fashion. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah," I sighed. Returning my focus to Austin, I couldn't help but think of her smiling at me a few moments before. It was the kind of smile that wasn't fake or plastered on; it was a bit crooked, but it was genuine.

"You look like you could use a butterbeer… or maybe even some firewhiskey," Austin stated, finally realizing that I wasn't hearing a word he was saying. "Is something up? You're not usually the brooding type." Thinking back to the last time I got drunk, I decided it would be best not to accept his offer.

"No thanks," I muttered. "I've got prefect rounds later, I best not be drunk… and I'm not brooding, just thinking."

"Sure, well have fun at rounds," he said jokingly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love." I laughed, the hollow sound ringing in my ears.

"Time for rounds! Let's go!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me off my seat. I chuckled, starting to run to keep up with her.

"Someone's in a good mood!" I replied, a smile creeping up my face.

"Oh! Who me?" she replied cheerfully, skipping down the hallway. "It's Halloween! How could you not be happy?"

"Everyone else in the Great Hall seemed to be containing their giddiness pretty well, then. No one was skipping or anything," I joked. "Maybe it's only you?"

"No, definitely not. Everyone was just very good at containing themselves… or maybe it was just the butterbeer that everyone tends to drink around this time of year," she replied in a singsong voice. Her cheeks turned fiery red to match her hair, which flowed down her back. Suddenly realizing what she was thinking of, I felt myself blushing as well.

"Oh, erm, well, yeah, butterbeer tends to, erm, cloud judgement," I stuttered awkwardly, avoiding looking at her. She nodded, avoiding looking at me, the happy aura that was surrounding her just moments ago was disappearing. We walked in silence for the next few moments, both of us absorbed in our own thoughts. Suddenly I heard a loud crashing noise. Without hesitating, I ran down the corridor, hearing Rose's footsteps following closely behind. Rounding the corner, I nearly ran straight into none other than Aidan Finnigan. Seething hatred wormed its way through my veins, and I had to restrain myself from hurting him right then and there. The guy was just so annoying.

"Rose!" he exclaimed, stumbling over to her as soon as she appeared. "Why? Just tell me why! What did I do wrong?" He was obviously drunk which surprised me, as he wasn't really the drinking type. And guessing by the way he was walking and talking, he had definitely had more than a few butterbeers. Aidan worked his way over to her and attempted to hug her, but she untangled herself from his arms quickly.

"Here, lean on me, we've got to get you to Madam Pomfrey's," she muttered anxiously. "Hey, Scorpius, a little help here!" With Aidan leaning on us we headed to the nurse's room.

"I just don't understand!" he slurred, his volume rising. "You've changed! You used to be my sweet Rosie, and now I don't know what's happened!" She tried to soothe him, but he just wouldn't stop carrying on. His gaze turned towards me, and his face became contorted with rage. "This is your fault! You stole her from me!"

"If you're going to accuse me of something, please do it when you're sober," I replied calmly. Rose went into the Madam Pomfrey's office, where she deposited Aidan for the night.

"What was that all about?" I asked when she returned, genuinely interested. Something huge must've happened for Aidan to act like that; he was one of the most collected guys I knew.

"Oh… we broke up," she responded quickly, blushing again.

"He obviously isn't over you," I chuckled, feeling a rush of happiness.

"Erm, well I told him that I wanted to be friends, but I don't think he's taking it too well," she stated guiltily. She still cared about his feelings, that was clear as crystal.

"You can't tell a guy that, Rose, especially if he loves, erm cares for you, as much as Aidan apparently does," I advised her. WHY DO THESE WORDS KEEP COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH? Her blue eyes filled with tears for a few brief seconds, but when I looked again, the tears were gone.

"Wow, whoever knew that Scorpius Malfoy had a sensitive side! You're almost as good as Olivia and Masie…" she trailed off.

"I get that all the time," I winked, surprising myself.

"I'm sure you do, Alessia must appreciate it," she quipped, blushing. She blushed an awful lot, and it was a bit endearing after awhile.

"Oh, her? You think I'm with her?" I laughed, filling the corridor with sound. "Definitely not." The thought was extremely funny to me and I just could not stop, it became uncontrollable. Before long, Rose was laughing too, and we were doubling over from the hilarity of it. I wasn't paying too much attention to anything, so when we stumbled upon two bodies writhing against each other, I still couldn't stop laughing. I peered to see their faces, to find none other than Alessia and Austin. They pulled apart quickly, and Alessia turned to face me.

"Oh, Scorpius, I didn't know your rounds were in this part of the castle. I'm so embarrassed," she stated in a way that sounded as if she wasn't embarrassed at all. I turned to look at Rose, who looked like she could barely contain her laughter. Seeing her face like that made me laugh all over again, and as soon as she had heard me laughing, she began as well.

"Hmph," Alessia frowned, turned on her heel, and left. Austin stammered a goodbye and left to follow her.

"Well aren't they adorable," Rose giggled. "She's doing this to make you jealous, you know."

"They are quite nice together, almost as nice as you and I would be together," I said jokingly. Wait… did I just say that?

"Erm, well it looks like rounds are over for today," she stated, turning and leaving before I could see her reaction to my comment. My mouth seemed to form words that I didn't want to say whenever I was around her…

**REVIEW :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all...new chapter is up :D So, in a review last chapter, someone (an awesome regular reviewer) asked to know more about who writes this, seeing as it's not just me (Hermione at heart, MiniMione on the page), so here you go:**

**Your admins are:**

**Weaslette - the head admin, crazy, bubbly and hyper all the time :D But a lovely person. She's really brave and as such is a lion.  
><strong>**LilyLunaSnape - the deputy head. She's a lot calmer (normally) and is a little bit older than me and she has the most amazing little girl ever! She's adorable. LilyLun speaks bout a million languages XD and is a secret poet.  
><strong>**Bellatrix - Bellatrix can be a bit scary in her hyperness sometimes :D And her hair is AWESOME..it actually looks a little like Bellatrix's.  
><strong>**AngliaFord - she's the quiet one. She likes video games :D  
><strong>**Cissy - she hates sea food and Luna is her idol. She's a Gryffindor.  
><strong>**Ginny - She describes herself as a lot like Luna, Fred and Tonks :D She's a Lion but was nearly sorted into Ravenclaw!  
><strong>** Errol - Errol is lovely, sweet and occasionally hyper! She's really smart and was once bitten by a parrot... :P She's in Ravenclaw :D  
><strong>**Ronny - Ronny is very pretty and quite quiet on the page. She's a vegetarian and her boyfriend is obsessed with my little pony... XD  
><strong>**Fawkes - Fawkes is awesome.  
><strong>**Neville - He's our only male admin at the moment, which makes him invaluable in writing the SPOV :D He's lovely and quiet at first but won't shut up once you get to know him! :P He's in Ravenclawesome!  
><strong>**And me. :P You can read about me on my profile page. I'm MiniMione on the page and I am a Ravenclaw.**

**There's a lot of house rivalry (friendly) between us all :) And we're loving writing this fanfiction! But we're also just finished hosting a triwizard tournament and we're hosting a Yule Ball in January, as well as lots of quizzes and competitions :D If you have facebook you should come join us! XD**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

Chapter eleven - the astronomy tower

RPOV:

As soon as I turned the corner, and was sure that I was out of Scorpius' sight, I let out the breath that I was holding. I felt like my heart was fluttering, and I had an adrenaline rush, triggered by the words Scorpius uttered.

"They are quite nice together, almost as nice as you and I would be together."

Goodness. Did he really say that? I was now power walking to the common room. My heart was beating faster, and it was taking all my willpower to stop myself for shrieking like a crazy fangirl.

I started to take deep breaths, and slowed down my pace. "He was joking, Rose, he was just joking," I told myself. I did not want to raise my hopes up so high just to have them shatter around me. There were so many things ruling against us! Although...how I wished I could read into his mind, to really figure out what he thought of me.

The next morning I woke up, and headed down to breakfast with Masie. I was dying to tell someone about Scorpius and myself. But everyone would call me crazy - they would probably go nuts! They all thought that Scorpius was a huge, arrogant snob - and I knew this because that was what I thought of him up until a month ago.

"Hey, WEASLEY!" a loud voice shouted, interrupting my train of thought. Masie and I turned around. Fred, my younger cousin, came jogging towards us. He cheekily winked at Masie, who rolled her eyes, but let a little smile escape obviously flattered. I shook my head. "You're such a child," I said, ruffling his hair, to embarrass him. "Here," he said, shoving a piece of parchment in my hand, "Cause apparently now I'm McGonogall's messenger." He let out an exaggerated sigh and continued, "I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Weasley, some role model you are. A detention slip!" he scoffed.

"Oh shut up, idiot," I laughed, "You got more detentions in your first year than I did in like four years!"

"Yeah, well I'm living up to my namesake!" I raised an eyebrow. "What? It's what my dad always tells mum when she's angry at me for getting detention! Whatever makes dad happy!" he shrugged.

"Fred!" I exclaimed, shocked, "You're so insensitive!"

Fred started to walk away, "Yeah, so was Uncle Fred!," he replied, "As I said, living up to my namesake!" He darted off, calling out to Lysander Scamander, his fellow third year best friend.

"Ugh, he's so immature," I said, as I opened the piece of parchment

"He's just trying to act cool," said Masie, looking amused. "Hey Olivia!" she called.

"Morning guys! What's that?" Olivia inquired, looking over my shoulder. "Oh cleaning couldrons by hand huh? And what's worse, with that Scorpius! Sucks to be you!" She pulled her tongue out at me, jokingly.

"Oh, shut up," I grinned, "Besides, Scorpius is actually tolerable!" I wanted to start slowly warming Masie and Olivia up to the idea that Scorpius is actually a nice person. I had to start from somewhere I suppose! They both gave me a weird look, but before they could say anything, Jeremy walked up and planted a shy kiss on Masie's cheek. Olivia and I quickly glanced at eachother, a smile creeping up on our faces, and Masie stepped on my foot, when she realised.

"Haha, we'll see you later!" Olivia said, putting her arm through mine, as I gave Masie an exaggeratedly shocked look for her stepping on my foot and jokingly limped away with Olivia, into to Great Hall.

"Hey Olivia!" a familiar voice called out from the Ravenclaw table. It was Lucy, my cousin who was in the same year as I was, "A package from your parents just arrived for you!" Olivia's face lit up, she was easily excited.

"I'll talk to you later!" she said, as she hurried off. I waved goodbye and looked over to the Slytherin table, glad that I had a perfectly good excuse to catch Scropius' eye. He looked at me and flashed a smile, and I smiled back sympathetically, waving the piece of parchment in my hand. He seemed to excuse himself from the table, and he walked towards me.

"Oh my gosh," I thought, my heart starting to race, "he's actually coming over to talk to me. IN FRONT OF EVERYONE."

"Hey," he said softly, "our next detention?"

"Yeah," I squeaked, in a really high pitched voice, turning red. He had leaned really close to me, in order to read the piece of parchment. I could smell his cologne, I almost felt dizzy. I quickly cleared my throat, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well, that's gonna be an annoying detention. Cleaning by hand," He put on a sad puppy face and shrugged, "Oh well!"

"Well at least we'll have eachother's company, I suppose," I dared to say. He smiled and grinned. We waved goodbye and I sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to Albus.

"Talking about "detention" again?" he said, looking at me skeptically.

"Yes," I replied, almost shoving the piece of parchment in his face, to show him I wasn't lying. Albus was sometimes really annoying. Aunt Ginny jokes that he's quite similar to Uncle Percy, although thankfully, not that boring.

"Humph," was his reply, as he continued digging into the eggs and bacon, piled up in his plate. Albus was suspecting something for sure. He spent a lot of time with me since he had every lesson with me, and he must have realised Scorpius and I have been getting along rather well, with our occasional waves, "hello's" or "goodbye's" before or after lessons. But so what? So what if Scorpius and I are friends? Maybe he's biased, maybe he thinks that Scorpius is as bad as Alessia. Well he's not, and I was determined to somehow show everyone that.

"You really need to get a girl and mind your own business Albus," said James clapping him on the back, and winking at me.

"I need to mind my own business? What about YOU? Hypocrite!" snapped back Albus.

"Ugh the morning routine," Fred said rolling his eyes, as Albus and James started squabbling. "IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY GUYS!"

"Mind your own business!" Albus and James fired simultaneously at Fred.

As the day passed, the pile of homework continued to increase. That evening I made a promise to myself that I would finish my foot long essay on Fanged Geraniums that Professor Longbottom had given us (he was very considerate and always gave us short essays, compared to other professors), my four foot long Transfiguration essay, where I had to highlight the differences between animagi, werewolves and people with metamorphmagus abilities, and plot the Star Chart which Professor Sinistra had assigned to us.

I headed towards the library to get started on the essays. It was going to be quite a long night, as afterwards I would have to go up seemingly dozens and dozens of staircases to get to the astronomy tower, to start plotting the night sky.

I sat down, slamming a pile of books.

"You could be a little quieter, you know, some of us our working here," a familiar voice said.

I looked around. Scorpius was sitting on the table next to mine. He had several books piled high, and that's probably why I didn't realise that it was him sitting there at first.

I grinned cheekily, "Sorry," I said, pouting jokingly. The smile on my face couldn't be erased. As I started writing the second paragraph of my Fanged Geraniums essay, it was still there.

About an hour passed, and I was finishing up my Transfiguration essay. Scorpius and I hadn't exchanged a word. The only thing that broke the silence was the quills of the students at the library scratching against the parchment, the little whispers here and there, and the occasional cough. But it was a comfortable silence. And then he finally spoke.

"I see you've got your astronomy chart and book," he observed, stretching. I looked at him. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, and as he stretched, his shirt tightened around his body. I couldn't help myself - I stretched out my hand and tickled him.

"Hey!" he said loudly, giggling involuntarily, as he quickly stopped stretching and slouched forwards to protect himself.

A chorus of "shhhh's" echoed through the library. Scropius and I stifled laughter. Getting back on topic, I said "Yeah, I'm heading up to the Astronomy tower right now, I need to get this thing done by next Thursday."

"Yeah I know, I haven't finished mine either," Scorpius said. The Gryffindors had Astronomy with the Slytherins on Thursdays. It was another class I had started to look forward to.

"Well then you can come with me, if you want," I said casually.

"Might as well," he replied, just as coolly.

We headed towards the Astronomy tower, my heart thudding with excitement. The Astronomy Tower was a well known romantic location. And we were going up there - on our own! On our way up, we came across Peeves. "Ooohh, what do we have here, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, sneaking up to the Astronomy Tower, weelllll isn't this something" he teased, rather loudly.

"We're doing rounds," Scorpius lied, "And you know very well that we'll report you, if we find that you're up to no good," he continued on to threaten.

Peeves threw a water balloon at us, which we easily dodged, pulled his tongue out and disappeared, his cackling echoing. "Git," I murmured.

"Come on," Scorpius said, "Mind the trick step!" he grinned and gently took my hand and pulled me up two steps instead of one.

"Haha I suppose you've realised I always forget this one when we're coming up the Astronomy Tower," I said, very aware that my cold hand was still in his warm one.

"Yeah, well obviously, can't really miss seeing Albus and Masie pulling you up each time...your hand's really cold!" he said, and I noticed a blush creeping up his face.

"Oh yeah, they're always freezing," I said, my face feeling very warm. I put my head down. I probably looked like I had a tomato for a head. He then let go of my hand, after holding it for what seemed like centuries, and we continued making our way up.

We got two telescopes and observed the sky, comparing notes and helping each other fill our the chart. Whenever I was around him I felt at peace - I felt that everything was right in the world.

**Woop, woop. Hope you all liked it and please, please, please review! You will all get virtual cookies and I reply, personally, to every review! I know there's a lot of you reading that aren't reviewing and I'd like more reviews to show to the wonderful admins above so I can encourage them and they know just how much you all love the story! Thanks to ellabellabee for being a regular and awesome reviewer! **

**Love,**

**The Admins xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all, sorry for the long time without updates! The page is so busy as well as life in the muggle world. Hope you're all well and please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter twelve – Mrs Scamander's proposal**

**SPOV:**

"_I don't care! I have to say this! I'm different than him!" I yelled. "Everyone judges me on his actions and I'm sick of it!"_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" I interrupted her with a kiss, one that I wasn't planning in the least. Yet, with her warm mouth on mine, I was as happy as I had ever felt. She felt so fragile, like a touch could break her… and yet she was strong. Her fingers ran through my hair and suddenly I was at risk of melting into a puddle._

"_I- I- can't do this," Rose stammered, suddenly looking very guilty. "Not right now. Not like this."_

_By the time I called out her name, she had already run down the corridor, away from me. My eyes lingered on the spot where Rose, the girl who had irritated me past my breaking point, had stood just moments before. The space was more than air, it was a gap, an important part of the universe that had suddenly collapsed on itself. _

"… and that concludes our lesson on the wand trees. Don't forget, this will be on your Ordinary Wizarding Level exam! Oh, that reminds me. I have one more announcement to make before I dismiss you," Professor Longbottom stated, breaking my day dreaming. A searing hot blush was creeping up my neck; this was a reoccurring day dream. Rose had infiltrated my thoughts, my dreams… and there was nothing to do about it. Besides, she just ended a long term relationship, and why would she like me anyway? Professor Longbottom cleared his throat, calling everyone's attention in a not-so-subtle way.

With this, all of the students who were slouching sat up, and all curious eyes were on him, including mine. "A former colleague of mine, who I attended Hogwarts with, has suggested to me that we have a school dance. After consulting the rest of the staff and Headmistress McGonagall, we have decided to do this. The only rule is that if you intend to go with a date, it must be someone of a different house, well unless you're already going out with someone I suppose. We are trying to rid this school of this unfriendliness between the houses," he declared, glancing pointedly in my direction, which I promptly returned. The Hufflepuff girls turned shyly towards where the rest of the Slytherins and I were sitting. Honestly, I didn't know most of their names. "You could ask Rose," a tiny voice whispered in the back of my mind.

"Sir, who suggested the idea?" Alessia asked, her voice like nails on chalkboard to my ears. "I mean, why can't we go with someone in our own house?" She smiled her Cheshire grin at me, and returned her gaze to him.

"Rules are rules Miss White. I imagine as a prefect you must know this. The woman who suggested it is Lorcan and Lysander's mother, if you know them. I take her opinion very seriously," he said, sounding stern but gradually working his way into a broad grin. His face turned a light shade of pink, resulting in a few chuckles from the class. I pondered this for a few seconds, but even fathoming Professor Longbottom's personal life disturbed me a bit, so I turned my thoughts towards later, detention scrubbing cauldrons with Rose.

"No, no, that's not how you do that," I scolded her, winking to show her I was joking. "Here, I'll show you." The dim evening light made Rose seem different somehow, more approachable. Her red hair fell in tendrils around her face, falling into her sky colored eyes as she leaned into the cauldron to scrub.

"Oh alright, since obviously you're an expert at this," she quipped sarcastically. I gestured towards the row of spotless cauldrons on the table to my right, nearly triple the amount she had clumsily piled at her side. Raising an eyebrow, she nodded. I put my arms around her arms, my hands over her hands, in front of the cauldron and started to position the scrubbing brush in her hands in the correct way. I was struggling to focus on the task at hand and not the fact that we were so close and her hands were in mine… she leaned her head delicately against my shoulder, as if she was testing to see what I would do. Warm delirium spread through my veins, and I couldn't help a grin from creeping up on my face.

"Is this okay? I'm just so tired…" she drew on.

"Of course," I answered automatically, feeling her ease into the crook of my shoulder. She fit perfectly there, almost as if the spot was made for her. "I'm turning into a sap… and I'm fine with it. More than fine actually," I thought to myself. A few moments passed, although it could've been hours; I wasn't paying attention much to anything except Rose, trying to stay perfectly still.

"So, um, are you going to the dance? The one where you ask someone from a different house to go with you? You know, the one that Professor Longbottom announced today? I mean, you have him for Herbology, right?" she rambled, sounding more and more nervous as she went on. I couldn't help but think how adorable she was when she was nervous.

"Erm, I haven't really thought about it. I don't really have anyone to go with so, I might just go with friends," I answered immediately. This was a lie of course, I had thought for hours about working up the courage to ask her… but I already knew what Rose's answer would be and I didn't want to ruin our friendship, if what we have could be described as that.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of the doing the same. I mean, Melvin Goyle asked me at lunch, but I don't really know him that well, so I told him I'd think about… in a nice way of course… but I don't think I'll go with him," she added. Ugh, Goyle! He may be an excellent seeker, but in terms of personality, he was a bloody git. Melvin didn't deserve her.

"Well, here's my opinion. I've known Goyle for awhile from Quidditch and whatnot, but he really isn't a good choice for you…" The moment the words escaped my mouth, I realized how desperate they sounded.

"I'm glad to know you care so much about my date and all… but don't you have some cauldrons to get cleaning?" I glanced at my pile of clean cauldrons, now much smaller than Rose's.

"Right then. I'm glad my teaching helped you so much," I stated, being mock smug. She punched me lightly on the arm, and I instantly felt sparks.

"You think you're better than me? I challenge you to a race!" she exclaimed.

"You're on!" I exclaimed, and with that, we both set off in our cleaning battle.

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and clinked the fork against her glass to gather our attention. "Students! Now that we have dined, we would like to make an official announcement. Some of you may have already heard about this. I will let Mrs. Scamander give you the details." Professor McGonagalll nodded at a woman with flowing blonde hair, who was wearing a warm smile and seemed to be in a world of her own, atleast that's what she looked like from where I was sitting, seeing as she was staring seemingly at nothing, almost as if she was daydreaming.

After a couple of seconds' pause, in which everyone was shifting in their seats and exchanging weird looks, she got up, and spoke in a dreamy and flowing voice, which in a way, was rather endearing.

"That's Lysander and Lorcan's mother, you know, those two weirdo twins!" Alessia stated, not even bothering to lower her voice. I ignored her. At this point that's all I've been doing these past few days. I was afraid of what I might say to her if I talked to her - she annoyed me too much.

"Hello everyone! I would just like to say that's it's such a pleasure to be returning here after all these years," said in her singsong tone.

"And we're so glad to have you back, Luna," Professor McGonogall said, looking at her proudly. "Luna." I thought. The name was familiar. Must have been one of the witches that had attended Hogwarts in father's time. Yes, I vaguely remember him mentioning her a couple of times.

"As some of you may know," Luna drawled on, "I have put forward the idea of a party - or a ball if you may - of some sorts."

"Well we know all about this," said Alessia turning to face me. She leaned closer, her fingers trailing up my arm, her mouth close to my ear. "What do you say Scorpius?" she whispered seductively, "Will you go to the ball with me?" She placed her arm on my thigh, and without thinking, I instantly jerked away, pushing her off with one arm. Everyone turned to look at us. I acted like nothing's wrong, but I was sure that Alessia was wearing some kind of shocked or appalled face. I didn't dare to chance a look at her. As people started to turn back to listen to what Luna was saying, I growled "I'm already going with someone else," to Alessia, without even looking at her. As I started to think about what I was going to do to actually get a date for the ball, and get Alessia out of my hair, I glanced towards the Gryffindor table instinctively, something which had become some what of a habit, and I saw Rose looking my way curiously. Has she seen the little stunt with Alessia? As our eyes met, she looked away, seemingly embarrassed at having been caught looking my way. At that moment I found myself thinking, wishing, that I could ask her to go to this ball with me, hold her tight and dance with her, all night long.

**You know, there's another chapter that could be uploaded, so if we get lots of nice reviews that I can show to the other admins, it might make the update come a bit faster :)**

**Love,**

**The Admins.**


	13. Chapter 13

"**Sorry for the ong wait everyone, but I promise, one a day from now on (just send reviews reminding me...hint hint)**

Chapter thirteen - dance rehersals

Weasley," I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around, and faced Scoprius.

"Yesh?" I answered, my mouth full of sausages.

_Nice one Rose, very attractive. _I thought, suddenly getting an urge to punch myself in the face.

I could see a slight smile creep up Scorpius' face as he continued, "Have we received the next detention slip yet? It's been quite some time now."

"Uhm," I replied chewing furiously. I swallowed the huge chunks of food painfully, and replied, "I would have told you if I had,"

"Ok, just che-"

"OH YEAH! I was supposed to give you this yesterday!" Masie said hurriedly, pulling out a very squashed piece of parchment for the bottom of her bag. "Sorry I got...distracted," she grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Jeremy Thomas, I assume?" Scorpius chided, cheekily.

Masie looked up at him, somewhat surprised. Scorpius wasn't one to hang around and try to strike up a conversation with us Gryffindors. She smiled shyly, and nodded, then awkwardly turned away to continue eating. I opened up the piece of parchment she had handed over to me, and Scorpius daringly took a seat beside me. I felt people shift their gaze towards us as we both leaned in to read the letter. From the corner of my eye, I caught him run his hand through his hair. God, I loved it when he did that. I couldn't concentrate on what was written on the piece of parchment at first, and kept reading the first line over and over without making any sense of it.

"The Forbidden Forest, huh." Scorpius said, finally. "That oughta be...fun?"

"Of course, the last detention had to be something huge, eh," I replied, annoyance evident in my voice. I hated the forest. My dad had told me stories about the horrible things that lurked in there. I always steered clear from it, and now I have no choice but to enter it. Although the thought that I'll be with both Scorpius and Hagrid, who was supervising the detention, comforted me a little.

"Wonder what we'll be doing," Scorpius said.

"Dunno," I shrugged, "Knowing Hagrid, it's not something safe."

"Well I'll see you later for the dance rehearsals," Scorpius said, as he started getting up, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly.

"Yeah," I giggled.

"Quiet, please!" McGonogall's voice boomed, as she entered the large hall that was set up for us to start the dance rehearsals for the ball.

"This is ridiculous," Hugo muttered angrily. "I don't want to bloody dance! Why do we have to do this?"

We were sitting on stands that were lined against the walls of the hall. When I entered, I settled down next to Olivia, who had chosen a seat in front of James. I smiled inwardly. She had been hanging around James a lot lately, obviously hoping he'll ask her to the ball.

"Now," Professor McGonogall said, a huge smile plastered across her face - she was obviously enjoying this, "to start rehearsing, you must all pick a partner. As you have been forewarned, one of the goals of this ball is to promote house alliance. So you must all find a partner from a different house! Well, go on then!"

There was suddenly a great shuffle in the hall. Jeremy walked over to Masie, took her hand and said "Hi, Miss, would you ever so kindly agree to be my dance rehearsal partner?" Masie let out a loud giggle, got up and walked towards the middle of the floor, hand-in-hand with Jeremy. I turned to James, knowing that Olivia will probably hate me for this, "Hey, James," I whispered, "Why don't you ask Olivia to dance with you?" He raised his eyebrow, and I turned to look at Olivia, who was curiously looking back at us.

"Hey, Olivia," I heard James say, "Will you be my dancing date?" Olivia's face instantly turned red, as she realised what I had just told James. She shot me a look that made me almost regret what I had just done, but nonetheless, took James' hand, and walked away with him. I looked around and saw Hugo, sitting down, arms crossed, and i sulking.

"Ah, yes, , please accompany me to the floor." Professor McGonogall said. Everyone's heads turned to look at her, but she was looking staright at Hugo, who's sulky expression turned to one of bewilderment in the blink of an eye.

"W-what?" he managed to stutter

"Come now! You'll be my partner!"

There was an explosion of giggles, as my brother reluctantly got up, looking like he was hoping that a lightning bolt would strike him down right at that moment.

He walked up next to McGonogall, and she chuckled, "This reminds me of when your father was your age, and had the pleasure to share a dance with me too!"

I laughed. Our mum often recounted the story, and even though my dad would laugh, we'd notice his ears would get red, which showed he was still embarrassed by that memory.

I felt someone take a seat beside me and turned to find Scorpius looking at me. "Uhm..." he started. My face instantly started burning. Is he really going to do this? "Well, you're the only person from another house, who's my friend...so will you be my dancing partner?" he looked at me, and a shadow of fear, possibly fear of rejection, seemed to flit through his eyes.

My heart seemed to be trying to break out of my chest, it was pounding so much. "Of course!" I managed to gasp, unable to keep the huge grin from forming on my face. I took his hand, and walked to the floor, my head bowed - I was scared to look at the expressions on people's faces. Scorpius led me to a far corner, and I finally looked up, and focussed my attention on Professor McGonogall to see what stance we had to take. She was having some trouble with Hugo who refused to place his arm around her waste and was yelling loudly, and shaking his fist at James, Albus and the other people who were taking the mickey out of him.

Atleast that was keeping people's attentions diverted, but not for long. I saw Olivia and Masie glance at me with questioning and almost disapproving looks. As Professor McGonogall directed us with regards to our stances and the dance routine, I found that it wasn't as romantic as I hoped. For some reason I imagined that Scorpius will be guiding me, and will sweep off my feet, with his graceful dancing. Instead, we kept stepping on eachother's feet and going opposite ways. I was laughing until tears rolled down my eyes, and I had to stop and bend down to breathe. Scorpius was in fits as well. I couldn't remember the last time that I had so much fun.

Alessia, who had claimed that she's dating Austin, and that's why she wasn't dancing with someone from another house, looked on at us lividly. I felt a bit scared at that point - I was sure she wasn't going to let me live this down.

Masie and I let Olivia inside our dormitory. We often met up and spent the evening together, chatting and gossipping. I had already worked out in my mind that Scorpius and I will take Olivia back to the Ravenclaw common room when it's time for rounds - that way she'll spend time with him and get to know that he's an amazing person. I had to start showing people, so might as well start somewhere.

"Where's Stephanie?" Olivia inquired about my other roommate.

"I heard her and Albus were going to work on the potions assignment Slughorn set up for us, the one we had to the in pairs," replied Masie.

"Aah interesting, so Albus and Stephanie are spending the night alone, huh?" Olivia returned, with a cheeky grin on her face, as she settled herself on top of my bed.

"Stephanie and Albus? Please, they never even talk!" I stated.

"Well, you and Scorpius never did either!" Masie replied instantly, as if she wasn't able to help herself.

My heart skipped a beat - here we go!

"Yeah Rose, what's the deal with you and Malfoy?" Olivia added, looking at me expectantly.

"Ugh it's just...I've been spending so much time with him lately, and I've learnt that he's actually a really nice guy!" I said, almost pleadingly. I went on to describe everything that had happened between Scorpius and I. Masie and Olivia listened intently, and let out a huge gasp when I told them about this kiss.

"But he was DRUNK!" I kept emphasising and repeating, as they were shifting from shock, to disgust, to comprehension and back to disgust.

"It doesn't MATTER that he was drunk!" Olivia exclaimed, knowingly, "When you're drunk, you're more likely to show your true feelings! Anyway, so now what's happening with you two? Are you dating? Did he as you to the ball?"

"No! We're not dating, we're just...friends I guess. And he didn't ask me to the ball, we both said that we'll go with friends...he just asked me to be his dance partner." I covered my face. I was feeling really embarrassed and rather stupid for falling for Scorpius so hard and so fast.

We spent the rest of the night discussing Jeremy and James then, and I was glad to have diverted from thinking and talking about Scoprius, my head was about to explode with all the confusion.

Walking back to the Ravenclaw common room, with Olivia nad Scorpius went smoothly. I could tell that both Scorpius and Olivia were making an effort to talk to each other and be nice to one another. I was relieved. Maybe this wasn't going to that bad afterall...whatever 'this' was.

**Thanks for reading!**

Love,

The Admins


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter here :D Enjoy.**

Chapter fourteen - spiders

"So you see, there's a herd of unicorns out in tha' forest, and I've been keepin' an eye out fer 'em but lately I've been noticin' a baby missing," Hagrid explained, gesturing out towards the Forbidden Forest. It looked even more foreboding that we had to venture into its depths. Not that I was scared or anything… I peeked at Rose out of the corner of my eye to see what she was thinking. She was dressed warmly and her cheeks were tinged with red from the cold. Catching my gaze, Rose smiled in my direction, warming my frigid body.

"Hem hem," Hagrid coughed pointedly. "As I was sayin', we're goin' ta need to look for the missing baby unicorn. We'll split up; I'll me by meself and as reluctant as I am to let you two go together, that's wha' we'll need ta do." Hagrid glared in my direction. "I'll be needin' to talk to Rose fer a moment." I nodded and Hagrid and Rose walked a few feet away, with Hagrid leaning down to talk to her. Her cheeks turned flaming red, so red that I could see them from behind the tree where I was standing. When I realized what they were talking about I felt my cheeks burning. I stared at the ground hoping they wouldn't notice. When they walked back towards me, I noticed Hagrid eyeing me, I started feeling uncomfortable. Hagrid walked towards the forest, with Rose and I trailing behind him.

"Do I want to know what he said?" I questioned tentatively.

"Oh, you know, just stay away from you, he doesn't want me to get hurt, and all of that," she murmured, smiling jokingly. "But seriously, nothing to be concerned about."

Hagrid pointed in which direction we were supposed to go and muttered: "Good luck an' be careful". He walked in the opposite direction and Rose and I walked the other way. We walked in silence for a while. I felt it getting darker and darker until I could only see a few inches in front of me. Suddenly, Rose stopped and I nearly walked into her.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I think I saw something" she replied quietly. I looked around and saw something silver flash behind the trees. I started walking towards it.

Rose whispered urgently, "Stop!"

I turned quickly to see if she was all right but I lost my footing and fell onto something. When I took a better look I noticed that it was a web the size of a small house. I gulped. I heard stories of acromantulas in the forest and I knew they weren't friendly creatures. Rose walked quickly towards me and tried to help me out of the web when I saw a huge shadow growing behind her. I started shivering.

"Uhh Rose?" I pulled against the web with all my might, only to hear a timid neighing sound. The unicorn foal! It was struggling in the web a few feet away from me. Suddenly, it hit me; I WAS IN A SPIDER WEB! It was sticky and slimy and just overall uncomfortable. Plus, spiders were creepy, especially when they were about 20 times your size. "Deep breathing, don't pass out, that would be embarrassing," I reminded myself. The web was translucent and thick, unlike any other substance I had ever seen. Rose turned around and saw an acromantula behind her. She looked like she was about to faint, her eyes huge with fear and her legs shaking. The acromantula hadn't really noticed her, since she was on the ground trying to get my feet out of the web, but instead it was staring directly at me. Rose crawled and hid behind the tree before the acromantula could notice her. It kept looking at me for a while before it began to speak.

"Who are you?" It clicked its pincers rapidly.

"S-Scorpius Malfoy," I managed.

"I am Ares, son of Aragog. I haven't seen a human for many years since my father died. Last person I saw was Hagrid", he said.

"We - I mean I know Hagrid ! He's the one who sent me".

"My brothers and sisters do not harm Hagrid under my command. But others aren't as lucky ..."

I gulped and looked towards where Rose was hiding but couldn't find her. Suddenly I heard another clicking sound coming from behind Ares. Ares turned towards the clicking noise then looked back at me. "I have things to attend to but I will be back with my hungry siblings ..." He turned and walked away, his dark coloring blending in with the darkness. Rose crept out from behind the tree and started pulling me away from the web carefully so that she wouldn't get stuck too. When she finally finished I hugged her. When I realized what I was doing I pulled back and noticed Rose blushing. "Umm thanks," I said awkwardly. She smiled radiantly, and gestured towards the unicorn foal.

"Are you going to stand there like a fool or help me untangle the unicorn? That is what we're supposed to be doing after all," she taunted, racing off to the help the foal without even waiting for my response. A grin crept up on my face before I could stop it; she was really something. She was definitely different than other girls, that's for sure. Shaking my head, I headed off in her direction. Erm, I mean the foal's direction. Lost in my own thoughts, I felt my feet fall out from beneath me as I tripped on something long and sturdy, like a tree root.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice that I recognized from before boomed. "Certainly you didn't think you would be escaping this easily? With the unicorn, no less?" Ares' pincers clicked as he scurried over to me, followed by what had to be at least 20 more acromantulas.

"ROSE! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, before I was shoved back on to the ground by a pincer.

"I doubt your friend will be able to help. My brothers and sisters have her as well," he replied, as gleefully as a huge spider could. I tried to raise my head to see her, but I couldn't, and even if I could, it was too dark to see much of anything. Fear paralyzed me as I thought of what could be happening to Rose… although now that I thought about it, maybe it was acromantula venom that was paralyzing… so tired…

"Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up…" the sound of a concerned voice echoed through my head. A warm hand was pressed in mine, soft and gentle.

"Mmmm," I mumbled, shifting slightly. I lifted my eyelids a bit, and saw a flash of red hair before I shut them again. "Where's Rose? Is… she… okay?" I slurred, feeling like I was floating on a cloud a million miles above the earth. My eyes still felt glued shut, with a hundred pound weight on each.

"I'm right here! Thank Merlin you're okay! Those acromantulas weren't easy to fight off without you, Hagrid was a help though…" her voice was fading in and out, like she was talking from the other side of a wall.

"Rose… please stay with me. I need you here," I declared firmly, still dazed.

"Of course," she responded automatically, grasping my hand tighter.

"Can I tell you a secret? Promise you won't tell anyone," I whispered. "Especially not Rose." I heard soft giggling before I heard a response.

"Sure, go ahead, tell me. I won't tell her, I am her after all."

"I love the way her hair falls in her face when she's working in Charms class, and the way her eyes light up when she's laughing, how her grin is a bit crooked, how she makes me feel in the pit of my stomach when she walks past, how she smells like vanilla and home, how when she talks I just want to grab her and kiss her and never let her go…" the words rambled out of my mouth. "But shhh, don't tell her." I heard a loud banging, as if a door was opening, and then stern footsteps coming towards me.

"Why is it that you two always put each other in the hospital? First the mandrakes, now this? Well, I think Scorpius has a lot more resting up to do…" Madam Pomfrey's voice faded, and finally I succumbed to the luring call of slumber.

"Wha'?" I murmured, slowly waking up. "Where am I?" The sunlight streaming through the huge glass window stung my eyes as I lift my head.

"You're in the infirmary, lucky to be alive. You had enough acromantula venom in you to kill a few unicorns," a woman who looked like a nurse replied promptly. She scurried towards my bedside and placed a glass of water on the table.

"Wait… what? I don't know what an acromantula is… who are you? Where am I?" I questioned frantically. Unfamiliar surroundings all around me did little to ease my agitation.

"Oh dear, I was worried this would happen," she stated concernedly. Just then a beautiful redheaded girl burst through the door and ran towards me.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a few hours, Madam Pomfrey told me you wouldn't wake up again for awhile!" she embraced me tightly and looked down at me with pure love. For me?

"Thanks for your concern.. but, um… who are you again?" I asked her, unable to focus on anything except her startling blue eyes. I strained my head, trying to remember her, but I just couldn't. Instead of replying, the girl turned on her heel to face the nurse.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, with so much emotion in her voice I couldn't help but be surprised.

"Acromantula venom, in excess, has been known to cause amnesia. Honestly, I wasn't sure if he was going to wake up at all…" she drawled off.

"WHEN IS HE GOING TO REMEMBER?" she shrieked, looking startled at her own volume. I giggled amusedly. Suddenly remembering that I was still there, she turned back to face me again. Her features softened as she asked me, "You really don't remember anything? Not even… what you said before?"

"Nope," I answered quickly. "Why, what did I say?" Just then, a girl dressed in green and silver rushed into the room and towards me.

"Oh, Scorpius! I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed and started to kiss me right then and there.

"Excuse me young lady! No such behavior will be tolerated in here!" the nurse exploded at her.

"Sorry," she replied sweetly, not seeming sorry at all. She tucked her long hair behind her ear and flattened her distractingly short skirt against her legs.

"Who are you?" I asked her, lips still tingling from her kiss. Merlin, she was gorgeous.

"Oh my poor baby!" she wailed. With this, the redhead girl rolled her eyes and grinned at me, as if she and I were sharing a private joke. I smiled back tentatively, still extremely confused. "Madam Pomfrey, can I talk to him alone for a second? We're both Slytherin prefects and he missed some important stuff that I need to fill him in on," she asked gently.

"As much as I would like to say no… alright, Alessia. You have 5 minutes." Both the pretty blue-eyed girl and Madam Pomfrey left the room, with the girl turning to look back needingly.

"So listen, I didn't want to say it in front of them, but I want to help you regain your memory, so here is how it is. I'm Alessia White, and you're Scorpius Malfoy. That girl in here before, her name is Rose, she's been kind of stalking you lately. She has some kind of obsession with you… anyways, so that woman was Madam Pomfrey, she's the Hogwarts school nurse."

"Are you sure?" I questioned, feeling that something wasn't right. Although really, I had no reason not to trust her. She had been nothing but nice to me.

"About Rose? Yeah, she's really creepy," Alessia nodded knowingly. "I wanted to spare you the trouble of finding out the difficult way."

"So, I know this is an awkward question, but… are we, erm, you know, together?" I gestured in the space between us with my arm. She smiled a Cheshire grin and nodded.

"Bye Scorpius! I'll be back later!" she waved and blew me a kiss as she left the room.

**Don't hate us ;) Review!**

Love,

The Admins


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there, next update is here :D A few more days of publishing every day and then another wait D: But never fear the story shall go on! Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

Chapter fifteen - memories

"I don't know if anyone explained this to you, but we have rounds together later," I told Scorpius, who was sitting at the Slytherin table, shoving food in his face. "Have you got enough food there?" I questioned, gesturing at his plate piled high with just about every breakfast item you could think of. He smiled and nodded, unable to respond due to the fact the aforementioned abundance of food. Scorpius chewed vigorously and swallowed before replying.

"Madam Pomfrey told me I need to eat a lot to regain my strength!" he replied, looking at me a little apprehensively. I nodded, trying to appear unconcerned. Tears were welling up in my eyes before I could stop them, but I quickly wiped them away. He was just so sweet and innocent and I couldn't believe that finally we were going somewhere and HE FORGOT EVERYTHING. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking even more weirded out by me. Great, now he thought I'm some strange girl who cries all the time. Wonderful. He reached for his drink, sitting in a golden cup in front of him.

"What is that drink?" I asked. "It smells really good!"

"Oh, this? Alessia gave it to me this morning, she said her mom always gives it to her when she is sick," he replied.

"Did she say what it was?" I was growing more and more suspicious. The drink smelled like chocolate frogs, peppermint, gardens, and, erm, a few other things not even worth mentioning.

"No, but doesn't it smell good? It's vanilla, one of my favorites."

"You told me I smell like vanilla," I murmured under my breath before I could stop the words from escaping my mouth. "Don't drink it, it's amortentia. The bloody git…"

"Why would she give me that?" Scorpius asked, looking extremely befuddled. Still, he put down the cup, filling me with immense joy.

"Give you what?" Alessia asked, plopping herself down on the bench beside him, much too close for my liking.

"You know bloody well what!" I screamed. "Go ahead, ask her about it, Scorpius! And ask her about Austin, the boy she was leading on!"

"Don't worry about her, she's crazy," Alessia whispered seductively.

"ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU! I just woke up after being almost killed by acromantulas and I'm confused. I don't remember either of you and I hate it and I don't know what to do! Just give me some time, okay?" Scorpius' volume slowly decreased as he spoke, going from a yell to a low whisper. "I need some rest. I'll see you at rounds later, Rose." With that, he stormed away. Alessia turned to glare at me, but I had already left, with no idea where I was going, I just had to get away from that wretched girl.

"He doesn't remember anything!" I cried into Olivia's shoulder. Pure rage, and sorrow, and every emotion you could think of filled me to the brim.

"Shh, it's alright," she soothed. We were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, where I had summoned her before.

"Hey, Rosie, what's wrong?" Albus called as he sat down on the couch beside me. "Why are you crying?"

"Because Scorpius was finally starting to like her and he was poisoned with acromantula venom in the Forbidden Forest and he forgot about everything, and now Alessia convinced him that he's dating her," Olivia replied calmly.

"You like that Malfoy git? You're better off without him anyways," Albus replied arrogantly.

"You're so insensitive!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I wasn't done with my sentence, Olivia. As I was saying… amnesia from acromantula venom isn't normally permanent. You just need to remind him of what's happened in the past, and no, I don't want to hear details. So good luck, Rose," he stated, wrapping me in a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered, wiping tears from my eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for rounds, as I know I look like a complete mess."

After taking a hot shower and changing clothes, I had started to feel much better. I had a plan now, and… I didn't know what I would do if it didn't work. After staring at myself in the mirror for awhile, I had begun to lose my resolve. I had red puffy bags beneath my eyes from all the crying, and my hair was all over the place. What would Scorpius see in me compared to Alessia? Well, it didn't really matter now anyway, as I had to go meet him in the Great Hall to get started. Each footstep scared me, reminding me of how much was at stake. Even within my own thoughts, I had begun to sound like some cheesy, dramatic muggle TV show…

"Omph," I exclaimed, knocking into someone and falling on the stone floor with a thump. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Of course, it had been Scorpius I had knocked into, because that was just the way my luck had been going. His blonde hair was in disarray and his clothes were rumpled and wrinkled.

"It's alright," he replied, rising from the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered quickly. Although, honestly I was feeling a bit dazed, and a searing pain shot through my left arm.

"Do you need some help?" he asked, looking at my arm, which was bent at an unnatural angle, with concern.

"I should probably go to Madam Pomfrey's office," I answered through gritted teeth. "I imagine broken bones are her specialty." He chuckled and thrust his arm towards me, helping me up. I smiled in thanks, but it quickly turned into a wince. We walked in silence for awhile until we reached out destination.

"Oh, dear! You two are the most dangerous couple I've ever seen in this school," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, racing towards as we entered the room.

"Erm, we're not a couple," Scorpius muttered under his breath, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself of this more than anything else. She nodded knowingly, and I could feel a blush creeping up on my face.

"So what exactly happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked, quickly changing the subject due to the rising level of evident discomfort in the room.

"I was walking, although now that I think back, I was walking rather fast. I suppose I was lost in my thoughts and I bumped into Scorpius and fell," I explained quickly. Now Scorpius probably thought I was some weepy klutz girl.

"Alright, well I have a spell that can fix you up. Your arm seems to be pretty badly broken though, so you'll have to stay overnight. Oh, and that reminds me! I found a potion I think might help restore your memory, Scorpius," she explained, before continuing. "If you take it though, you'll have to stay overnight. And it's Hogwarts school policy that you stay overnight as well, Rose." She rummaged around in the cupboard for awhile, before extracting a bottle filled with a dark, murky liquid. She measured out a certain amount, and handed it in a cup to Scorpius

"Thanks," he told her, before sitting down on a nearby bed.

This wasn't the first time I had broken a bone at Hogwarts (watching Quidditch practice, I had taken a bludger to the ankle) so I knew the drill.

"You stay there, Rose; Scorpius, come with me," Madam Pomfrey gestured to him to leave the room. "I need to talk to you for a bit." He looked back at me for a split second, before turning to follow her. I cringed, the pain in my arm starting to worsen. "Deep breathing," I reminded myself, and tried to settle into the bed as comfortably as I could. Suddenly, it hit me. Scorpius was going to get his memories back! That stupid Alessia git would finally be gone! With a smile on my face, I slipped into the world of dreams.

"Pst! Rose!" a voice whispered.

"Uhn," I muttered unintelligibly, still half asleep. I tried to move my left arm, and a searing pain reminded me of what had happened. I shot up, and turned to see who it was. Stormy gray eyes filled my vision and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey!" I replied, feeling elated. "So, do you remember now?" He smiled tentatively before responding.

"I remember some… Madam Pomfrey said it would be slow acting, so it'll take awhile to restore all my memories. But, I do remember what I said when I woke up…" he paused, looking at me thoughtfully. "It makes me want to remember more about you." I could feel my face turning red, and I smiled back at him. The dark room was lit only by a few candles, their light flickering over him and making his blonde hair appear golden. "Will you tell me more about… us?" he asked, almost pleadingly. With a nod, I began to explain everything; the mandrakes, the detentions, how we used to hate each other, how he kissed me that one night…

"Did that help?" I added with a gasp after finishing telling the stories. He shook his head sadly and grasped my hand tightly. "But I really want to kiss you right now," I whispered, so quietly I wasn't sure if I had imagined it. Wrapping my arms around him as best as I could while sitting in the hospital bed, I pulled him closer. We were so close now, only inches apart.

"I… I can't do this. Not right now. Not like this," he exclaimed as he pulled away. He looked at me sadly. "It's not you, I just… I need some time. I'm sorry for waking you up." He crossed the room and settled into another hospital bed, each footstep away from me a stab in the heart. It was almost funny, almost ironic; I had said those same words to him the first time he had kissed me.

"Scorpius?" I called out into the dark room.

"Yeah?" he replied, starting to sound tired, or maybe just weary.

"I'll wait for you," I told him, my own voice sounding foreign to my ears.

"I know," he answered sadly. "Good night, Rosie. Sweet dreams." "That was the first time he called me Rosie," I thought to myself, a smile on my face. And with that, I returned to my dreams.

******Thanks again for the reviews, we love them, keep them coming!**

**Love,**

**The Admins**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there guys! Next chapie :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16 - deception**

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. I realised someone was holding my hands, and my heart skipped a beat. Who was it? I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself facing Alessia. She was looking down at me, with an almost sickeningly sweet smile.

"How's my Scorpius this morning?" she cooed, stroking my hair. I then remembered why I was at the hospital wing...the cure for the amnesia!

"I'm fine..." I said, rubbing my head. I was getting flashes of memories...but I couldn't place them. It was like trying to remember details in a dream. "I think the cure for the amnesia is sort of working," I said, looking up at Alessia. Her face suddenly paled.

"Cure?" she said, with a hint of panic in her voice, to my surprise. "I thought you were in here because that klutz of a girl, Rose, fell on you!"

"Oh, no she didn't hurt me. How is she?" I said, shaking away her hands. For some reason she was annoying me.

"Like I care, Scorpius," Alessia replied irritably, "I wish you'd remember how we despise her and the rest of the Weasleys. They're a bunch of losers. You used to want to have nothing to do with them! Don't you remember how her and her idiot cousins attacked you a few weeks ago? I, of course, came to help you out, and we all ended up in detention!"

I stared blankly for a few seconds. I did vaguely remember something thought...I was angry that day. "They made fun of my family didn't day?" I said, with sudden realisation.

"YES!" Alessia shrieked in excitement. I looked across the Hospital Wing, towards Rose's bed. She was shifting slightly - probably waking up. Something didn't feel right. I couldn't find it in me to dislike her.

"What's going on?" Rose called out, from across the room. "What's with all the scream- oh it's the girl with the Banshee voice," she said rolling her eyes.

"Mind your own business, Weasley," Alessia hissed, malice in every word evident.

"I was sleeping, and you woke me up - so now I'll make it my business," replied Rose hotly, as she strode over, barefoot, her red hair ruffled, and her fists clenched. For a moment I thought she was going to punch Alessia in the face, and in the glorious moment, I found myself cheering her on in my mind. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alessia pull out her wand slowly.

"What are you doing?" I inquired, grabbing her arm

"What's going on here?" Madam Pomfrey said, hurrying in.

For a moment we stared at her, and no one said a thing. Then finally Alessia broke the silence with a quiet "Nothing," and she stormed out of the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, and turned to face Rose and me.

"Well?" she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"My arm is fine," Rose stated, moving it around, whilst absent-mindedly arranging her hair with her other hand.

"I have a bit of a headache," I stated, rubbing my head on cue.

"Yes, well, that's bound to happen; your head's been through a lot hasn't it?" Madam Pomfrey said knowingly

I nodded and continued on, "I-I'm remembering much more...but definitely not everything." I looked over at Rose, who had a hopeful look on her now rather red face.

Madam Pomfrey replied, "Yes, dear, give it a few days and the blanks will fill themselves in. If your friends recount the memories, it will certainly help as well." She nodded at Rose and walked off. Rose ran after her and whispered something to her.

"Fake memories? Who would do that?" Madam Pomfrey said loudly. Rose obviously didn't want me to hear what they were talking about so she gently put her arm in Madam Pomfrey's and guided her away a little further, whilst continuing to talk to her in a hushed tone.

Just then, two pretty girls walked in, and squealed in delight as they saw Rose, running to hug her. "Olivia, Masie!" Rose said laughing and hugging them back. The two girls both threw curious and suspicious looks at me. Rose led them over to my bed.

"Hi," said the one with long silky, dark hair. I noticed she was wearing a blue tie - she was a Ravenclaw...

"Olivia!" I cried, before I even realised what I was doing. I was just glad that I managed to remember who she is.

"Yes, hi," she said, her eyes widening in surprise and amusement.

"You remembered her!" Rose exclaimed, enthusiastically. We heard a bell ring. It was probably to signal that breakfast was over, and in a few minutes, the next bell would ring, signalling that classes have started.

"We gotta run, Rose, we have herbology. Are you coming later?" the other girl, Masie I assumed, asked.

Madam Pomfrey was coming back with food for both Rose and I. She told us that we can get to our classes, after we had eaten. She bustled off and Rose's friends left.

Since we were finally on our own, Rose approached me.

"How are you?" she asked, warmly, "Do you remember any more than last night?"

"Last night?" I questioned

"You know, when you came next to my bed."

"What?" I was befuddled. I had no recollection of going next to her bed.

"What do you mean 'what?'" Rose said, her face growing red again. You came next to my bed last night! You said you're remembering! Damn it Scorpius, don't you see what she's doing you? She's confusing you! What did Alessia tell you?"

I was getting frustrated. My head was starting to throb, and I didn't feel listening to a tantrum. "Look Rose, I don't remember!" I fired back, "Maybe you're the one who's trying to confuse me!"

"WHAT?" Rose shrieked furiously, her eyes welling up with tears.

I felt a pang of guilt, as I saw her cry, but the frustration was much greater. "Alessia told me about our fight - about how you guys were going on about my family! And I remember!" I yelled back, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change." I stormed into the bathroom to get ready, without a glance back, however tempting it might have been.

As the day went on I felt guilt gnawing at my insides. I wasn't quite sure why I felt so guilty, but I knew I wasn't looking forward to charms when I'd see her again. I walked in to class and sat in the back row, wanting to keep away from peering eyes and avoid as much of this girl drama as possible.

Unfortunately, avoiding girl drama was not going to happen today. Alessia came in and sat beside me, snuggling up a little too close.

"Hey Scorpie!" Alessia said, entwining out hands. I felt just a little awkward at this show of affection.

Just a few moments later Rose came in, spotted us, turned pink and her eyes flashed forwards ignoring me. She sat on the other side of the room at the front. I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

I knew it was just the events of the past few days, but I felt my head dropping to my desk as the professor blabbered on at the front of the classroom.

My eyes drooped and then shut closed.

The next thing I was aware of was a cool sensation in my head. Things were a little fuzzy. I sat up suddenly and the feeling vanished at once.

Alessia had been waving her wand over my head, but she quickly stuffed it into her robes at my movement.

"What were you doing?" I asked her.

"Just waking you up, you know, before you get in trouble!" She said, with an innocent expression on her face. Suspicion started to rise in my stomach.

I glanced at Rose, who was carefully taking notes. I exhaled deeply, shaking my head. Girls were too complicated for me. As the professor announced the end of the class, I rose from my seat, purposefully avoiding Rose's eyes. I knew that if I looked at her, I would lose whatever little sanity I had left completely. Grasping my hand tightly, Alessia flipped her long hair and glared pointedly in Rose's direction. Alessia's incessant chatter went in through one ear and out the other as we arrived at the Slytherin common room. Muttering the words I knew by heart, I ran into and collapsed onto my unmade bed in the boys' dormitory, hearing Alessia yelling after me but not caring in the least.

She was kissing me. Not just kissing, but suffocating me, with her arms wrapped tightly around me and her mouth pressed claustrophobically against mine. Forcefully trying to pull away, but failing, I began to panic.

Suddenly, Alessia had disappeared, and in her place was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, her red hair falling in tendrils around her pale face and blue eyes shining and bright.

"I need you to remember, Scorpius. You know how you feel, in here," she whispered in my ear and gesturing towards my heart. Her lips spread into a wide grin, and she was gone as soon as she had appeared.

"…do you think we should wake him up?" a gruff voice asked.

"Huh?" I muttered, realising my surroundings. A myriad of different laughs paraded through my ears, and I lifted my head to see who was there, only to see Melvin Goyle and a few other Slytherin boys in 6th year.

"Ohhhh, Rose," Goyle mocked, his voice rising an octave higher than normal.

"Shove off, Goyle," I quipped as I threw myself out of bed.

"So, Malfoy, how long have you been hopelessly in love with her?" he asked with an exaggerated wink.

"I said leave me alone!" the words escaped my mouth at a much louder volume than I had intended. For some reason unbeknownst to me, they found this hilarious.

"Well, I thought you should know that she's going to the Ball with someone else. So sorry to break your heart." My stomach dropped and only one thought appeared in my head: who did I need to find and kill?

**Thanks for reading guys! Loving all your reviews, and please review since we reply to all of them (except anonymous since we unfortunately can't D:)**

Love,

The Admins


	17. Chapter 17

******Hey there, yet another update by us :D Soooooo many of you are reading (there are 83 separate visitors this month alone :D And it's only the 3rd! Thanks so much for all the interest, but I'd personally like more reviews to show the other admins, it's what keeps us writing!) Thanks so much! And Enjoy!**

**Chapter seventeen - regrets**

"I'm really nervous for rounds later; I just don't know how to act around Scorpius anymore!" I exclaimed, sitting beside Masie at the Gryffindor table. She grinned dazedly without a reply. "You really like Jeremy, don't you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he's amazing…" her cheeks flushed red as she sighed contentedly and took a bite of her food. "Oh, what were you talking about again?"

"It's alright, never mind," I smiled knowingly, pushing my hair away from my face.

"Oh! That reminds me! Did you hear what happened with Melvin Goyle?" she asked, suddenly becoming attentive again. She continued before I could even answer her question. "He's in the hospital wing, apparently Scorpius punched him. Weird, right?"

"Wha… why would he do that?" Scorpius didn't see the type of guy to be going around punching people. I leaned forward, accidentally getting the tip of my hair wet from my water glass.

"Erm… well from what I heard… Scorpius was muttering some girl's name in his sleep and Goyle was making fun of him," she answered, grinning sheepishly. A pang of jealousy shot through me and I felt the tears spring up from my eyes.

"Wh-wh-who was it?" I stuttered, unable to contain myself.

"I honestly dunno. I'm really sorry Rosie," she comforted. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and I lost it completely.

"Hey Scorpius," I said, sounding a lot more calm than I felt. The entire day I couldn't focus on anything; Scorpius was taking up a huge portion of my brain and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Hi Rose," he responded, grinning. We were walking down the corridors we were in charge of during rounds, and the familiarity helped to ease my nerves a bit.

"So… I heard about Goyle. He really deserved it," I smiled weakly. Okay, so maybe I was bringing it up just to find out who this alleged girl was; I needed to know!

"Erm… yeah, I suppose he did. You didn't hear all of the story right, the dream part?" he asked. His nervous tone was a bit surprising; he normally sounded very collected.

"Not all of it," I replied encouragingly. Getting this information seemed to be easier than I thought it would be. I made a mental note to myself to obtain some poison from the potions room later.

"Oh, yeah, well… I mean it was nothing really," he turned bright red and endearingly ran his hand through his golden hair. I had to resist the urge to do the same. "Speaking of which, I heard you've got a date to the Yule Ball!" I nodded, feeling a blush creeping up my neck.

"Yeah, I do, as a matter of fact," I answered quickly. His stormy grey eyes darkened and his whole demeanor changed.

"And who would that be?" Scorpius asked, his voice strained. He seemed to be trying to restrain himself, with his fists clenched and mouth held tightly into a thin line.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you were dreaming about!" I exclaimed. I had meant for it to sound like a joke, but even to my own ears I sounded agitated. He shook his head almost immediately after I spoke, and quickened his pace. After walking a few more moments in silence, I couldn't bare it any longer.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult?" I sputtered. Turning to face him, I took his hand without a second thought and looked pleadingly at him. "We've been through so much, and I just can't stand you being with another girl, okay?" I confessed meekly.

"It was… it was you Rose. It's always been you," he answered so softly I wasn't sure if I could hear him correctly. "I just want you so badly and I don't know what to do anymore. But if you're happier with someone else, then I want you to be happy."

"No! I mean, I like you a lot Scorpius. More than a lot, actually," I grinned. His eyebrows raised in surprise, and he moved a step closer to me.

"Look, Rose. I want you to be sure about this because if we were together, so many things would be working against us. I don't want that for us, for you. Go to the Ball with the other guy, have a happy and normal evening because I can't give that to you, as desperately as I want to," he stated, looking pained. Moving another step closer, he kissed me quickly and moved a step back. He shook his head, murmuring something to himself.

"Merlin, Scorpius, I don't want to do go with someone else. I don't want normal," I whispered, rubbing my lips absentmindedly.

"Just do it, Rose. Then you can know for sure what you would be getting yourself into. And, erm, it's getting late so I suppose rounds are over." With that, he turned and walked the opposite direction in the corridor until I could see him no longer.

Stephanie, Masie, I were in our common, along with Olivia, preparing for the ball. It wouldn't start for another two hours, but it was going to take us a long time to help each other get dressed, put on make-up, and do our hair. We all wanted to feel like princesses, and this was our chance to do so. As the girls chatted, I imagined walking into the great hall, in slow motion, with romantic music in the background, as I caught Scorpius' attention, and he would come up to me, professing his love, and telling me that he can't resist me.

"Right Rose? Rose?" Masie nudged me, causing me to smudge lipstick all over my cheek, missing my lips completely.

"MASIE!" I cried angrily, partly because she disrupted daydream.

"Well, pay attention to me, then!" Masie said, pulling an annoyed face, "I was telling Stephanie how Tyler Stevens asked you to be his date."

"So I'm guessing Scorpius still hasn't remembered anything?" Stephanie inquired.

"He's being distant," I replied, sorrow evident in my voice. It seemed obvious that he was remembering me more...he kissed me again! But it wasn't the same. It was a quick, unsure kiss. He was still confused. I was so terrified that he would get over me.

"Oh come on Rose, you're gorgeous, and you're such a catch," Olivia said, as she brushed Masie's hair.

"Alessia is gorgeous too! And so many girls fancy him Olivia!" I replied, instantly

"Oh come off it Rose, you know he's head over heels over you and he's remembering it!" piped in Masie

I shrugged. I didn't want to put my hopes up. I was scared of how crushed I'd be if this didn't turn out the way I hoped. I was regretting agreeing to go to the ball with Tyler. He was an all right guy, I suppose. He was a Ravenclaw, and was in my year. Sometimes Olivia and I would hang out with him during our lessons together. But I knew for a fact that he asked me to the ball simply because he had no one else to go with, and he had nothing to lose. And on an impulse, I agreed, thinking for a moment that it would be awesome if I made Scorpius feel jealous. What the hell was I thinking? What I hoped for is that Tyler treated this 'date' thing as a formality, and didn't really expect us to act like a couple.

An hour and a half later, we were all set. My long hair was pulled up in some sort of upstyle - Olivia's doing- with a few curly strands coming down on my face. My knee length slightly shimmering, cream dress, which my mother had picked out, fit me perfectly. I inhaled a deep breath. I felt good. I felt like I had what it takes to make Scorpius' heart skip a beat. I kept envisioning him running up to me and holding me in his arms. I wanted it so bad that it almost physically. "Pull yourself together, you dunderhead," I scolded myself, "This isn't a princess movie. This is reality and in reality, the girl doesn't always get the prince."

**Thanks again :D**

Now, hit the little review button below please :D

Love,

The Admins


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there. Next chapter for you! :D ENJOY! REVIEWS - we love them :D You're all so awesome!**

**Chapter eighteen - The Yule Ball**

"Hey, Scorpius, are you alright?" Austin asked me. I was sitting, head in hands, on a leather couch in the common room.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm just thinking," I answered, running my hand through my hair. Okay, that wasn't necessarily a lie. I was replaying my last conversation with Rose over and over, pausing on when I had kissed her. I loved the way she gasped when I first touched her, like she was surprised. "That's beside the point," I scolded myself.

"About a girl, I'm assuming? I swear to Merlin, whoever it is, she'd be lucky to have you. Still, don't spend your life brooding over her, mate. I've never met a girl worth it," he told me, now sitting beside me. His brown eyes took on a sympathetic tone.

"I have. She's amazing, and I told basically just told her to be with another guy. I'm such an idiot," I complained, the situation fully sinking in.

"Well, I really hope everything works out. For you, and because I made a bet with some Gryffindor blokes that you'd have a girlfriend by Christmas," Austin winked, gesturing towards the door. "It's time to go now to the Great Hall now, anyway." Nodding my head, I straightened my dress robes and followed him out.

The Great Hall had been decorated in white and blue, the charmed normally sunny sky now had stars shining brightly. Chatter and laughter filled the room, but none of the cheerful atmosphere could raise my mood. I had drunk a few bottles of butterbeer to try and feel better, but I was not regretting my decision because the room had started spinning.

"Hey Scorpius," Alessia drawled as she approached me, sitting at a table near the dance floor. She was dressed in a short, dark green dress, which showed off her long legs.

"Hi," I answered tiredly. "Shouldn't you be with Austin right now?"

"He's getting us drinks," she grinned mischievously. I nodded, and looked towards the stairs for the millionth time, waiting for Rose. The Ball had started 30 minutes ago and she still wasn't here. Alessia frowned, and decided to sit in the chair beside me.

"Can you leave me alone please?" I asked, the words escaping my mouth before I could contain them.

"You, Scorpius, are a complete jerk. After all I've done for you!" she screeched and stomped off. Good riddance. I picked up my butterbeer and took a huge swig.

I sat in the corner, brooding, for what seemed like hours. My eyes were glued to the door, waiting and waiting. Finally, I heard a lot of giggling and loud voices. Rose, Olivia and Masie were always rather chirpy when they were together. I sat up straight, suddenly very attentive. They walked in, in a huge group. Masie arm in arm with Jeremy, Olivia and Rose giggling together, as Olivia threw shy glances over at James, who was obviously trying to play it cool, strutting into the hall like he owned the place. His cheeks were rather flushed. No doubt he had been drinking, and my observations were confirmed, as he walked straight into a chair, clumsily, causing Olivia to burst into fits of laughter. I took another swig of butterbeer, as I saw Rose glancing around the hall. I knew she was looking for me. I tried to play it cool. But as I threw my head back, drinking the beer, I realised how I should not have been judging James, as for a split second, I thought I was going to topple off my chair, as a sudden wave of dizziness hit me. I tried regaining my posture. Albus, Hugo and Stephanie had now walked in with Tyler Stevens. I blinked twice, finding it difficult to focus. Again I looked for Rose - she had now taken a seat next to Olivia. She threw a glance at me and I saw a little smile play on her face. I sloppily grinned back at her, feeling like an idiot immediately, so I looked away, but not before noticing that Tyler had taken a seat next to her. "So someone did ask her to the ball - she wasn't lying..." I thought, with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

For the next hour, I didn't do much, except look at the people around me, talking to my friends, who would stop by, probably pitying me. However they never stuck around. They all drifted away, finding corners or carriages to snog in, or dancing to the upbeat music. Rose spent most of her time on the dance floor, with her friends, but I noticed she didn't really stay with Tyler.

After a while, the music slowed down. Tyler had gone to get drinks with a couple of friends, and Rose was abandoned on the dance floor, as everyone suddenly coupled up and moved slowly to the rhythm. I was rather zoned out by this time, mainly due to boredom and to the drinks, so when Rose suddenly sat next to me, I was a bit startled.

"Hey," she said, grinning, "Had a bit too much to drink again, I see."

"Rose, I'm remembering so much, it's been a slow process, but it's like finally, all the pieces fit..." I blurted out, out of nowhere.

"Oh," she said after a pause, clearly not sure how to respond to that.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...ugh," I put my head in my hands, trying to straighten my thoughts. How the hell did I manage to complicate things like this?

"Hey," Rose said softly, putting her hand on my shoulder, "you want to go somewhere quieter?"

"Yes, please - wait, what about Tyler?"

"Oh, I haven't really talked to him all night," she said shrugging.

"Ok then, as long as you promise that I don't get a punch in the face or anything," I replied, grinning.

I led her out into the corridor, the sound of the music coming from the Great Hall still audible.

Bowing deeply, I took her hand and asked, "Care to dance, Miss Weasley?" I grinned as she accepted, and I took her into my arms. We swayed gently back and forth, and I could hardly focus on anything except the fact that she was resting her head against my shoulder. The slow song slowly merged into a more upbeat one, and I pulled away from her. She raised an eyebrow, but I took her hand and spun her around to the beat, causing her cream colored dress to spin in time with her. She giggled, flushing red as she pulled me closer. We were only inches apart, now, so close I could almost feel her heart racing, almost as fast as mine. Of course, this would be the moment when I tripped over my own two feet, causing me to stumble a bit to the side.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked concernedly, taking my hand and pulling me up from the stone ground.

"Fine. More than fine, actually," I winked, startling even myself.

"I suppose even being a Quidditch player doesn't help you with your coordination? Or I suppose it's because you're drunk, and we all know what happens when you're drunk," she said playfully, before realising what she was referring to. I smirked, and took her hands into mine. They were small and petite, seeming even smaller in mine, and yet they fit perfectly.

"What are we doing here, Rose? Dancing in the corridor so no one will see us? You're worth so much more, you should be paraded around, not thrown onto the sidelines. You look gorgeous and I can't help myself… but this isn't what you deserve," I told her, the words appearing suddenly in my mouth.

"Don't you see, Scorpius? We thought we hated each other because of our families, our houses, for a million different reasons. We've been trying to avoid it and deny it, but I don't want to anymore. I can't do it. I want to be with you, more than anything, if you'll still have me," she answered, looking crestfallen. It was as if she was expecting me to deny her.

"Still have you? Merlin, you're not a pet, Rose. I don't think I even have a choice in the matter," I answered quickly, looking into her clear blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking genuinely confused.

"I need you," I murmured softly. I pulled her closer and kissed her gently, but she responded with fiery need and passion. A soft groan escaped my mouth. I wanted her, need her to be closer. The feel of her heartbeat, like a hummingbird's, against my chest and her arms wrapped around me drove me mad.

She broke away and gazed up into my eyes. The moment was so perfect, she was so beautiful…

"That wasn't so bad was it? Now that it's not forbidden?" she grinned, her cheeks flushed as red as her hair, in ringlets around her face.

"Not bad at all," I answered with a shaky laugh. "You could still forbid me to do things if you want."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, pushing her hair off of her face.

"Like this," I whispered, kissing her again with full force and cupping her face with my hands.

"Dad's going to kill you, for snogging him," a voice said from behind us. I broke away from her, only to see her brother, Hugo, standing in the doorway. Rose smiled and blushed before responding. "Dad's just going to have to deal with it," she answered, smirking.

"If you hurt my sister, Malfoy, you best believe you'll be dead within the hour," Hugo told me, trying to appear menacing but not really working.

"I have no intention to," I stated with a mock salute. He gave me a glare and went back into the Great Hall. I moved towards Rose once again, but she put her hand up against my chest to stop me.

"Scorpius Malfoy, after this, you can't just run off like you always do, you hear? I'm not a one off, I'm not like that. I want a relationship with you, not random kissing in the halls," she stated, her blue eyes shining. From any other girl, her statement would've sounded demanding, but with Rose it made her sound confident and powerful.

"Of course," I replied. "Rose Weasley, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" I took her kiss as a yes, and I could feel her smiling against my mouth.

**So what do you think?**

Love,

The Admins


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there, yet another chapter :D :D :D How awesome are we? Okay, not that awesome, we're not JK, but we're trying to give you guys a good read :) Thanks again for so many lovely reviews!**

**Chapter nineteen - Family ties**

I sat in the common room, with a blanket wrapped around me, in front of the fire. I couldn't sleep, my mind was racing with all that had happened tonight. My stomach somersaulted as I remembered the magical night I spent with Scorpius - the kisses, the caresses, and the fact that we are now actually exclusive.

But it wasn't just happy thoughts that filled my mind. The next day I was going back home for Christmas break. A feeling of dread was starting to creep up. I knew I couldn't hide this from my parents - I didn't want to. But I was scared. My father would want to hear nothing of the Malfoys. This past couple of months, I had been owling my parents, and casually slipped in a few lines where I talked about Scorpius in a positive way, but regretfully, all my father wrote, when replying, is how manipulative the Malfoys are, and he'd always write out a whole rant. The only times that he seemed slightly appreciative, and mind, I do mean VERY slightly, is when Scorpius helped me out of the pickle with the mandrakes. I held on to that, trying to keep hopeful. But I knew that I was about to face a huge battle. Hopefully my mother will help me out, although so far, she had only taken a neutral stance.

"I can't believe I can't see you for so long, Rose!" said Scorpius, as he put his arm around me. We were on our way home, on the Hogwarts Express. Seeing as not everyone goes home during the Christmas holidays, we managed to find a carriage for our own. However, curious looks were still exchanged among people who passed by and saw us together. Scorpius and I tried to ignore it as best we could.

"I know, two weeks, but it's better like this..." I let out a huge sigh, and Scorpius mimicked me. I wasn't the only one who wasn't looking forward to facing my parents, and confront them about this. But they weren't going to stop us, they can't. We both felt that what we shared was something special, something worth fighting for. And we were determined to.

The journey seemed to be rather short. Scorpius and I spent the day on the train, cuddling, teasing each other and eating the ton of sweets we had bought from the trolley lady. All too soon we kissed each other goodbye one last time before stepping onto the platform. Both his parents and mine saw us step out together. We only dared to wave good bye to each other in front of them, nothing more. My dad was already wearing a sour look, which only intensified as his eyes followed Scorpius and finally set on his dad, who refused to look our way. "Hey mum, hey dad," I said as cheerfully as I could, hugging them both. "Ugh look at him," my dad's reply was. "With that stupid smug look, if you'd just let me go and punch him, Hermione-"

"Stop it, Ronald," my mum replied, rolling her eyes, although there was a hint of a smile etched on her face, "He's not wearing a smug look, and you know it."

"Alright Ron?" said Uncle Harry, coming up from behind my dad and clapping him on the back, "Seems like you noticed Malfoy, from the look on your face," he said grinning.

I started to worry, It was always the same, whenever we were on the platform. My dad and my uncle would notice , and all they would do is go on about how many beatings he deserves. They would be joking, of course, as then they sometimes hypocritically nod in his direction, a polite nod which would return. "You know," I said, unable to contain myself, "He must've learnt his lesson. Scorpius is a very nice person." Uncle Harry and my dad looked at me in surprise, but were distracted just then, when my brother and my cousins came running up, greeting their parents too.

"Hey kid," my dad greeted Hugo, ruffling his hair

"Shut up, dad," Hugo muttered angrily, patting down his hair, as James sniggered at him.

"Had a good term?" My mum inquired

"Yeah, it ended on a rather interesting note too," Hugo said, and he glanced at me.

"I'm starving," I said quickly.

"Hey, me too!" my dad answered, immediately distracted. My mother wasn't so easy to fool though, and she raised an eyebrow at me. I made a gesture, assuring her that I would talk to her later.

At home, after dinner, Hugo went up to his bedroom. My dad sat at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet, whilst my mum was going over some paperwork. I was feeling nauseous with anxiety, but I knew that the sooner that I dealt with this, the better. I cleared my throat as I fidgeted with my hands, and took a seat at the table as well. Both my parents looked up.

"What's up, Rose?" my dad said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you get into trouble again? Hermione, don't be too hard on her, she'll never break as many rules as we did-"

"No, dad, it's nothing like that," I cut him off, as my mum threw him a disapproving look. My dad was always a bit too lineant when it came to matters of us getting into trouble. I never quite understood how he managed to become prefect, although it was something which he was immensely proud of.

"Ok, look...it's about Scorpius."

"What did that git do to you?" my dad's immediate reaction was

"Shut up for a second, dad! Just let me finish! He's not a git!" I fired back, starting to raise my voice, feeling a flush creeping up to my face.

"Temper, Rose," my mother warned as both she and my dad raised their eyebrows at me.

"Then listen to me for a second - and stop making assumptions!" I took a deep breath. "These past few months, ever since Neville put the Slytherin and Gryffindor prefects together, when it comes to rounds, I've started to get to know Scorpius, and he's really nice!"

My dad's ears started reddening - not a good sign. His lips were pursed. I looked at my mum. I couldn't quite tell what she was thinking though. Her expression was difficult to read.

I took the silence as an opportunity to continue talking - there was nothing to lose. "Mum, dad, he's really, really nice, he studies, he never bullies anyone, and he's such a gentleman-"

"He. Is. A. Malfoy," My dad sputtered, emphasis on each word.

"So what! He's not his dad!"

"He was RAISED by his dad!" My father was about to start yelling. His face was red with fury. He stood up. "I don't want you ANYWHERE near his son, Rose," he said, pointing a finger at me.

"I have ROUNDS with him! I don't really have much choice in the matter! I'm with him for hours! I think I know him better than you do! AND I'M CAPABLE OF MAKING MY OWN DAMN CHOICES!" I yelled, standing up as well.

"Stop it! Both of you!" my mother said, trying to intervene, although she never really manages, whenever my dad and I have a fight.

"I will owl the BLOODY SCHOOL and I'll have a chat with Neville - McGonogall even, about this! You're fifteen! You damn well can't make your own choices! "

"As if you're going to keep from seeing him if I want to!" I was so angry by this point that I felt like screaming. Tears of fury were pouring from my eyes.

"They are SCUM, Rose, God DAMN IT!" my dad punched the wall, and a shred of fear settled in my stomach. He grabbed a jacket and stormed out of the house. I sat down and succumbed to the tears, sobbing loudly. Why was he so hard headed? How was I going to show him what a genuinely nice person Scorpius was.

"Rose," my mother said, softly, "go up to bed." I got up, and went upstairs, passing by Hugo, who was looking around a bit worriedly. I slammed my door shut and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later, to the sound of my parents' voices coming from their bedroom. I looked at the time - it was past 1am. I got up and went into my ensuite, to wash my face. I then grabbed an extendable ear from the drawer of my bedside table. Uncle George had upgraded these a few months back, with my dad's help. They were now charmed with a camouflage spell - once you set it on the ground, it instantly camouflages, and if the person who you were eavesdropping on had to leave the room abruptly, they would never manage to catch a glimpse of the extendable ear - as used to happen before. I set the extendable ear outside my parents bedroom door and trailed all the way back to my room, putting the other end to my ear. At once I could here my parents' voices. To my relief, my dad sounded calmer than before.

"She's only fifteen, Hermione, she doesn't know what she's doing!"

"Ron, at fifteen we broke into the ministry and fought deatheaters. I'm sure Rose can handle this."

"That doesn't even - that' has nothing to do with it!" I heard my dad sigh. "Can you blame me if I don't want our daughter to have anything to do with the people who helped Voldemort? Who watched you get tortured and did nothing about it?" As my dad said the last part, his voice cracked a little. Instantly, my eyes filled with tears. This had nothing to do with being a jerk or a bully when he was my age. This was bigger than that - but still, it wasn't Scorpius who did it!

"I know Ron," my mum said softly, "but Scorpius did save our daughter's life. She can name quite a lot of good qualities about him. Why should he suffer the consequences of his father?" For the next couple of minutes, everything was silent. I guessed that my parents were both thinking hard.

"No matter what, she'll meet up with him anyway. She stubborn like her father," my mother said finally,"and if this is a mistake...then she'll learn from it."

"Do you...do you think there's more than just friendship between them?" said my father. I sighed. My dad - clueless as usual.

"Well, what do you think?" my mother answered, in a bit of a condescending tone

"God. I'm gonna say "I told you so" so many times after he breaks her heart."

"We'll take it step by step, Ron. Please, let's not let this create a barrier between us and our daughter. I don't want the past to keep haunting us. Come. I think we should go talk to her."

I dropped the extendable ear to the floor quickly, and it camouflaged itself. I pulled the blankets over me and lay still in my bed. A few seconds later, there was a small knock on the door, and my mum came in, calling my name. I turned and rubbed my eyes, pretending as if she was the one who woke me up.

"Rose, listen," my mum said, sitting at the edge of my bed, as my dad stood next to her, "we're going to support your decision - and trust your judgement - when it comes to Scorpius. If you say that he is a genuinely good person...then we'll believe you."

"But Malfoys are deceptive and manipulative, and when you realize that, don't say we didn't warn you," my dad piped in. My mum threw him an angry look. "What?" he said innoecently, "I just want what's best for my daughter!" he sighed, "Just be careful Rosie. I don't like thinking that you're in bad company."

"I'm not dad, I promise you," I said and I got up and hugged him, "Besides, I'm your daughter, I know how to take care of myself." He patted me on the head, and I let out a sigh of relief. Even though sometimes I didn't see eye to eye with my dad, I was extremely close to him, and the fight I had just had with him had really upset me.

"Let's get some sleep now," my mum said, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. She walked out of the room, and my dad and I watched her leave. As soon as she did, my dad bent down and immediately caught the extendable ear in between his fingers. "Your mother might be naive, but you can't fool me, Rosie" he said in a mock scolding voice, as he grinned, and threw the extendable ear on my bed. I shook my head in disbelief as he left, and grinned, as I got back into bed.

**Well, did we enjoy that little chapter? :O :D Review! Right there VVVVVVVV**

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**The Admins**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there! Here's yet another chapter :D Not having to wait long for these at all, are you? Thanks so much for such lovely reviews :D And wow, we have sooo many readers! Shame not all of you review D: (hint hint) :P Anyways, enough of this...to the chapter!**

**Chapter twenty - Unforeseen events**

"So, Scorpius, how was your term?" my mum asked me, taking a dainty bite of her food. She smiled reassuringly from the other end of the long dining room table, lit by the candle chandelier hanging high above our heads.

"It was good I supposed," I answered quickly. I had been picking at my food for the last 30 minutes, shoving it around and breaking it into smaller and smaller pieces.

"Is everything alright, Scorpius?" dad asked, looking in my direction with concern. I nodded weakly and returned to torturing my food. "Stop that right now, young man. You eat like a dragon, and now you're not even eating anything. What's bothering you? Is a teacher giving you a hard time?"

"What? No, it's not that. School is fine. Everything is fine," I tried to look confident, but I knew I wasn't pulling it off very well.

"Oh, well if it's nothing then…" he droned off, and returned to eating. Mum rolled her eyes at him before speaking again.

"Honestly, Draco, you can be so thick sometimes," she glared at him and he smiled weakly in return. "Sweetie, you know you can tell us anything. We won't love you any less."

"I told you, nothing's wrong!" I snapped and stood up from the straight back chair promptly. "I'm going to bed." I turned and left the room, heading up the stairs to my room without a glance backwards.

I had been lying in my bed for what seemed like forever, with the lights turned off and the windows shut, but I just couldn't fall asleep. Rose kept weaving her way into my thoughts; I wouldn't see her again for two weeks! It figured, when I finally worked up the nerve to ask her out (even if I may have been drunk), it had to be Christmas vacation. It wasn't her herself, though, that made my stomach roil. It was the thought of telling my parents, seeing their reaction. I knew that my dad had problems with Rose's father in the past, but exactly what was a bit murky. He didn't like to discuss it much, and I never had any reason to push his boundaries before. He was always talking about how he was a changed person now, and that the past was the past and should stay that way.

"Scorpius?" a soft feminine voice from the other side of the dark wooden door called out, as she knocked on the door. "Are you awake?" I nodded, but then realised that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I am. Come in, mum," I responded, sitting up. She opened the door, crossed the room and sat at the foot of my bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier," she started, and my stomach clenched. She patted my back and turned to face me. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"It's just- I don't know how you and dad would react," I stammered, feeling my cheeks flushing red. Thank Merlin the lights were off and she couldn't see me very well.

"Nothing you can tell me would make your father and I loved you any less," she soothed, smiling. "Trust me, when you look back on it, whatever it is, it'll seem insignificant."

"Alright… fine. I'm, erm, dating Rose Weasley. She's amazing and sweet and funny, and nothing you can do will change my mind," I stated firmly. Her eyebrows shot up in alarm, her whole face morphing into a disturbed expression.

"Oh, dear. We should've known this would happen, not good, not good at all…" she muttered under her breath. "I'll be right back." She rose abruptly, leaving my shocked.

"I knew you would react like this!" I shouted after her, but she was already halfway down the hall, going to get my father I assumed. The sound of pounding footsteps rang out until a tall, lanky figure appeared in my doorway.

"Scorpius! Merlin, I should've known, I should've listened…" he trilled off, not even looking at me.

"What's wrong with you two? It's not that big of a deal!" I exclaimed, but they were too busy murmuring to each other to even look at me.

"This is beyond you, Scorpius. I need to apparate to the Weasley house immediately." His mouth was clenched into a tight line and he looked as serious as I had ever seen him. Just as he was about to apparate, I ran towards him and grasped onto his arm tightly.

Swirling colors, and the feeling of spinning. As abruptly as the overwhelming sensations had started, they stopped as I was thrown onto a hard wooden floor. Pain shot through my leg, and I involuntarily let out a huge groan as I lay sprawled on the floor.

"Dad?" I called weakly, before seeing him standing a few feet away. His eyes were burning with fury.

"Just… just stay here for now please. You weren't supposed to be here, but you can't apparate back, so just sit down," he told me tiredly, gesturing towards a nearby couch.

"My leg..." I managed to pant out.

At that, my father ran to my side. My trousers were steadily getting bloodier. "Oh no, oh crap, you splinched-"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" called a loud voice from the staircase. By this time I was drifting in and out of consciousness. The pain was overwhelming. The next thing I know is that I woke up on the couch, and the pain had somewhat subsided. My trousers were torn open from the knee down. An intellegent looking woman was bandaging my leg, whilst my father, and a man who looked uncannily like Rose - I assumed, looked on at us.

"Scorpius? Scorpius can you hear me?" a familiar voice asked. Rose was kneeling next to my head, dressed in long pajama pants and a baggy Gryffindor t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with a few random flyaway pieces. I felt a now familiar pang in the pit of my stomach, but I pushed it aside.

"Hey, Rosie," I answered, weakly. "Surprised to see me?"

"Just a bit, considering it's nearly 2 AM, and you were all bloody," she smiled, a look of worry still etched on her face.

"You'll be weak for the next few days, you lost quite a lot of blood" the woman said, and she smiled at me reassuringly.

"Now will you tell me what you're doing here, Malfoy?" Rose's dad said, throwing a menacing look at my dad.

"It's about Scorpius and Rose. I need to speak to you privately," my dad replied, in a tone of urgency.

"We know about them! Merlin, Malfoy, you don't see me barging into your goddamn home at two in the morning, just because they're friends or whatever-

"No, Weasley, you don't understand. This is important-"

"Are you pregnant?" Rose's dad shot at her.

"DAD!" Rose exclaimed, horrified and embarrassed, colour rising to her cheeks. I also felt myself blush.

"Ron, let's go upstairs, we'll see what Draco has to say there, before making assumptions," the woman - who I now gathered was Rose's mum, stated, looking pointedly at her husband.

As Rose's parents and my dad made their way upstairs, Rose, Hugo and I sat there, both Rose and Hugo looking equally as puzzled as I felt.

"Should we go up there, you think?" I gestured towards the stairs. We crept slowly up the stairs and down a long narrow hallway, until we reached a light colored door. I put my finger to my lips, gesturing to Rose and Hugo to quiet down.

"Prophecy… can't be together…bad… father told me… didn't listen…" the words filtered through the door in the voice of my father. I raised my eyebrow at Rose and she returned a confused gaze.

"Just a second," I heard Rose's father say, as his footsteps got suddenly closer.

"Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, please get away from the door," a tired voice said. I jumped back as the door opened to reveal Rose's father, whose previous menacing look was replaced by one of exhaustion and worry. Before we moved away, I managed to catch a glimpse of 's and my dad's faces, who also shared the same look. I felt nauseated. What could be so wrong?

"We'll explain it tomorrow morning, alright? Scorpius, you and your father will be staying the night," the woman called from across the room, looking in my direction her face full of emotion. "Are you sure your wife will be fine on her own?" She asked of my dad.

"Yes, if I could bother you for a second to owl her, thought, that would be great," my dad answered.

, who was listening to their conversation, turned back to us. "Ok, go to bed, then - NOT anywhere near Rose of course. You'll be downstairs, FAR AWAY from Rose. So don't get any ideas," he said with a death glare. I nodded, getting the feeling something was seriously wrong. Rose looked tentatively in my direction, as if she wanted to say something, but she decided against it.

"Good night, Scorpius," she declared defiantly.

"Night," I replied, really wanting to kiss her but know that it wasn't the time. Her father coughed pointedly, and taking that as my signal to go downstairs, I did. The thoughts of some sort of prophecy racing through my brain, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink that night.

****** :O Dun, dun, dun! R E V I E W for another update really soon :)  
><strong>

**Love,**

**The Admins **


	21. UPDATE

HEY GUYS...JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, MY PEN NAME HAS CHANGED...I AM NOW HermionesQuill94. Thanks :)

~ Hermione at heart 94/ Hermiones Quill 94

P.S. Sorry I have been absent from the fanfiction world, but I'm up to my neck in school, exams and other...stuff...yeah...but will be back in about 2 months, hopefully to stay! PLUS, I now have a twitter dedicated to my writings, so if you want to follow me on there so you can be kept up to date on what's going on with my drabbles, then go ahead: Name is EleanorStringer name is Eleanor Stringer (oh the creativity)

HQ94


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey there...update here and another chapie to come seeing as the other admins are writing this while I'm busy...enjoy x**

A hearty breakfast of foods that if you asked me, I wouldn't remember, did little to ease the impending sense of dread. My parents, or rather, my mother, had tried to make small talk with Scorpius. My dad, however, simply glared at Scorpius' father the entire time, making for an extremely awkward situation.

"I hate this! Can't you just tell us already?" I exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts, surely. Scorpius' eyebrows rose in surprise, and he smiled reassuringly in my direction. Even now, his smile gave me butterflies that he wasn't sure she would ever adjust to.

"Erm, I think what she's trying to say is, we'd like to know this prophecy that's apparently so life threatening… it does have to do with us, after all!" Scorpius said, gesturing to the space between us.

"There is no 'us'" dad said, curling his fingers to show the quotation marks around the word "us". "Not unless you want Rose dead."

"Stop scaring them!" my mom exclaimed warily. "Draco, explain it to them."

"Okay, first of all, your grandfather Lucius is the one who told this prophecy to me. The day you were born, while I was holding you in my arms for the first time, Scorpius, but he wouldn't tell me who had told the prophecy to him. He said that you would fall in love with someone with a muggleborn for a mother, although he didn't use that terminology exactly… anyway. He also said that there would be another girl, one who was destined to become a murderer. Not to the full scale of what happened before with Vol-, well you know what I mean, but still, many people would die. The only way for this to be prevented was for Scorpius to be with this girl, not the one he truly cared for. I wasn't too concerned at the time, you know how your grandfather is, and you were a baby, so why would I be concerned about your love life? Well, as time went on, Lucius wouldn't stop bringing it up. He told me it was… what's her name? Oh, Alessia. The other girl that is. She's in your house I presume?" Draco explained, with a nod from Scorpius.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" I asked impatiently.

"As I was saying," Draco glared, before continuing, "If Scorpius is with who he truly desires, you Rose, then Alessia will kill you. It's when the whole murderous rampage starts, with you. The only way for it to be prevented is for Scorpius to be with her…" I didn't wait for him to finish however. I shot up from my seat and ran upstairs to my room, where I spent the day screaming into my pillow and crying. I heard my mother calling me for dinner a few hours later, but after that, I settled in to sleep.

"You talk in your sleep, you know," a voice laughed. I shot up from my bed, pulling my comforter up around my chin. A few hours had passed, or maybe longer than that and it had grown dark, casting long shadows from the tree outside the window. Peering curiously from behind my blanket, I saw the figure that had intruded my bedroom: Scorpius, with the door hanging open behind him.

"Close the door! Do you want to be skinned alive?" I whisper-shouted. He grinned sheepishly and obliged. "Is there a particular reason you snuck up to my room in the middle of the night, with a high risk of being caught?"

"I need to talk to you," he stated, suddenly becoming solemn. "About before…" I nodded, gesturing towards a bean bag chair near my bed for him to sit. As he came closer, I noticed how different his eyes seemed, a darker grey than normal, as if he had been thinking a tremendous amount.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"You do talk in your sleep though, it's cute," he smiled. It was strange how his expressions changed so quickly.

"That's what you came up here to talk about?" I asked, feeling a blush creeping up my neck. I thanked Merlin that it was dark and he couldn't see it.

"What? Oh, no. It's just… I think it's best if we, erm, keep contact to a minimum. And whatever it was we were doing, we should stop. Not that I want to, per se, but I think it's best." he added finally. His eyes softened before he spoke again. "I can't live with myself if me being with you hurts you. If it means that I have to live with Alessia, then I will."

"Don't I get a say in this too?" I almost pleaded. "You'd be hurting me more being with her!" At this, he just shook his head.

"Rose, just… we're teenagers. You have the rest of your life ahead of you, you'll find someone much better than I ever could be. Me being with you and not Alessia means people have to die, don't you see? We don't get to choose any other way than this!" he exclaimed.

"You think I don't know that? You don't have to be the noble knight, Scorpius!" I yelled. Suddenly, clapping my hand over my mouth, I heard footsteps clambering in the hallway, probably going to the bathroom, and I instantly regretted my volume. My eyes widened and I looked frantically at Scorpius, trying to urge him silently not to speak, and he nodded his understanding. The footsteps headed in back in the direction they came from, and I sighed audibly with relief.

"Good night, Rose. I'll see you in the morning, maybe getting some sleep will give you some sense," he stated, his voice a ghost of a whisper. He bent down and kissed my forehead, brushing a piece of hair absentmindedly away from my face, sending shivers down my spine.

"You're making this awfully difficult, you know," I said, trying to make a joke, by the words sounded completely serious, maybe because I was.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night, your mom said my splinch wound should be healed enough by then." Without waiting for my response, he turned and left. I heard his steps break down the stairs, and then I heard nothing at all. Before I could stop myself, I buried my head in my blanket and began to cry my eyes out.

"Rose?" my mother's voice called from the doorway, where she had approached without me noticing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… just a nightmare," I replied, realizing the words were completely true.

**Hope you liked it and if you did review :D**

**Love,**

**The Admins**


	23. Chapter 22

**Another chapter for you :D**

**Just to remind you all...we don't own HP, the wonderful JK does, but we just add a little on to the end of her story to keep the magic alive!**

**Don't forget to visit the facebook page! :D**

**ENJOY**

****Chapter twenty two - hope

****

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. Isis, my pet owl, set in her cage, her shuffling and random pecking being the only thing that broke the silence. I tried to keep my mind blank. When I start thinking about everything that happened these past two days, I'm so overwhelmed with emotions that I practically start to hyperventilate. So instead, I just try to block it out, at least for a few minutes at a time. A gentle knock brings me back to reality, and I blink twice, moisture returning to my very dry eyes, which had ended up in that condition from all the blank mother walked in, and I sat up, deftly kicking off my shoes, knowing that she wouldn't like that I hadn't bothered taking them off when I laid down. But she dismissed this and sat down next to me, her eyes burning with sympathy. She hugged me, catching me off-guard. Direct show of affection isn't the norm in this household, but I gladly return the embrace, appreciating that at least the other woman I love most in my life is here for me. We break apart and she smiles at me, her eyebrows still raised in sympathy. She coerces me to come down to eat some dinner - no real use in starving myself. I oblige, only because I lack the motivation to resist, not because I have any appetite to eat at all - how can I when I am apparently destined to spend my life with someone I detest to protect the one I love? My heartbeat starts accelerating once more and my breathing becomes rapid, my teeth clenched - THIS IS SO UNFAIR!

I take my seat at the table, and we all eat in silence - although 'eat' is an overstatement. None of us barely even touch our food except to mash the potatoes or to dribble the peas around with our forks. And then a 'whoosh' from the fireplace makes us all jump in our seats. We all instinctively turn to face the fireplace as we see Rose's mother step out and with another two 'whooshes' Rose and her dad follow. All three stood awkwardly in front of the fireplace, slightly sooty from the fireplace, whilst we stared back surprised. And then I couldn't help myself, I ran up and caught Rose in my arms, kissing her enthusiastically. Rose's father coughed pointedly, and we broke apart. I looked up at him apologetically, as he looked both annoyed and yet I could swear there was a slight hint of sadness and pity in his eyes. As another awkward moment ensued, my mother quickly rushed forward and shook hands with Rose's parents, inviting them to the sitting room. My mother bustled around the sitting-room and the kitchen, preparing tea and setting some cakes and biscuits on plates whilst Rose's parents politely insisted on her to not feel obliged (although Rose's dad did eye the tea and biscuits eagerly, once it came, and was indeed the first one to start off.)

We settled down and Rose's mum didn't beat around the bush. After giving it some thought, and after she discussed it with her husband, who didn't seem to keen with the whole idea, they decided that it's best to confront Lucius Malfoy. I looked at Rose, who caught my eye, giving me a hopeful smile. What was their angle? And then continued on to explain how Harry Potter's and Voldemort's (I refused to call him 'Lord') prophecy was an open-ended one - basically this meant that it could have had more than one possible turn-out. And then I started piecing it together. Is it possible that there's some loophole? That my future wasn't really already set out for me? That I wasn't doomed for a life of misery with the next potentially crazy, murderous and bloodthirsty person to ever disgrace the face of this planet? My hand finds Rose's and she squeezes it, but then lets go - maybe she doesn't want to get too ahead of herself. And perhaps she's right. There's not enough sufficient evidence to support the Weasleys' theory. But it's the only hope we've got. So it's settled. My father owls his father, and informs him that we will be dropping by the next day. He fails to mention, however, that the Weasleys will be joining us, and I wonder how this meeting will turn out, hoping that no duels erupt.

**Well hope you liked that :D REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Heya everybody! Chapter coming up...well three actually...look out for them :P**

Chapter 23 - Lucius Malfoy 

"Well the adults need to have a discussion about this, I trust you can be by yourselves for a bit?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow.

"We'll be in the next room," Ron glared pointedly at Scorpius, and I rolled my eyes. Still, Draco, my mum, and my dad headed off into the next room and closed the door. Not even the murmur of voices could be heard.

Suddenly the space between us, sitting on the couch sitting primly and properly, was far too great. "Scorpius, we really shouldn't-"

"We won't. Just c'mere," he smiled, patting the space directly next to him. I obliged and shifted over, and he promptly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I could feel him relax, the stress of the past few days melting away. I inhaled his scent deeply, not being able to help myself. "You're sniffing me," he smirked.

"Am not! Stop smelling so good and it won't be a problem!" I poked him. It was true, he had a unique smell that I couldn't quite put my finger on, yet undeniably Scorpius.

"You're so strange," he chuckled softly.

"You know how I said I didn't want to-" I started.

"I knew it, you can't resist my undeniable charm!" he winked exaggeratedly.

"You're a jerk," I teased, poking him again.

"But you like it!" I leaned over to kiss him lightly, but when I was about to pull away, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer and held me tightly. His kiss was all fire and passion, and it was everything I needed and so much more. He moved his hand to the small of my back, and I shuddered involuntarily.

"Merlin, Rose…" he gasped as he pulled away.

"How much more time do you think we have?" I asked, my voice sounding way more gruff and wanton that I had intended.

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a seductress!" he laughed loudly.

"I've had plenty of practice," I winked. I had meant it as a joke, but I could see his expression darken. Memories of him "seeing" me with Aidan flooded back into my brain suddenly.

"I think you should stop while you're ahead," Scorpius growled.

"Scorpius, you know I didn't mean…" I yawned. The late hour of the night hit me hard as if I had ran into a wall of exhaustion.

"You can go to sleep, it's alright," he smiled slightly. We curled up together on the couch, and he leaned over and whispered into my ear, "You're lucky you're adorable when you yawn." He pulled a nearby blanket around us, and the tide of sleep pulled me under, warm and comfortable in Scorpius's arms.

Thankfully, the next morning I was able we were able to wake up before our parents saw us and had a complete fit. The morning had flew by and we were preparing to go to Lucius's house.

"Rose, don't worry about it. We need to talk to my grandfather if we want to figure this out," Scorpius intoned, grasping my hand tightly. I could feel my cheeks blush crimson, and my dad gave a curt cough, which earned a pointed glare.

"Well, we best be on our way," Scorpius's dad stated, "Lucius doesn't like to be kept waiting." After noting how Draco hadn't referred to Lucius as his father, my thoughts began wandering. I had heard of how his status plummeted after the war because of his association with Voldemort and the death eaters, but it seemed like a sensitive subject, and besides, it never came up before with Scorpius. All I knew was that he had moved out of the Malfoy Manor and into a smaller apartment somewhere in muggle London, probably due to the fact that he felt like an outcast. That was only after his wife had died of some mystery illness. Now that I thought about it, his life had definitely taken a nose dive after the war. Scorpius's hand continued to grasp onto mine, now because we (everyone except Hugo, as my mum made him stay with Grandma Molly) were all joined in preparation to apparate. With a whoosh and a swirl of colors, we began to spin uncontrollably, and landed with a thunk on a hard wooden floor. Actually, everyone landed gracefully except for Scorpius and I, which was to be expected because we were the most inexperienced with it.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, pulling myself off of him, where we were thrown onto the ground in a pile.

"It's perfectly fine," he grinned goofily, standing up and brushing himself off. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. You banged your elbow into my head though," I faux-glared at him, rubbing the spot on my head exaggeratedly.

"Aw, poor baby! It's not like you landed on me or anything. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you did it on purpose…" he pretended to scold.

"Well, well, well. Draco, you know, I'd like to be told if you've brought along guests to my humble abode. Oh, and look who it is. I'd figured you'd bring her along eventually," Lucius stated, abhorrence evident in his voice. "Well, do come in!" he gestured with fake enthusiasm to the next room.

Lucius Malfoy immediately gave me the impression of a foul man. He walked with a certain air, yet his long grey hair was disshevelled and a shadow of stubble was apparent. I found myself staring at him - at his bloodshot, cold eyes. I could tell how this man turned out to be a follower of Voldemort. I involuntarily shuddered.

"Feeling cold, are we? Although, your parents do seem to dress you up a bit better than the rags your father and his siblings used to wear. Speaking of which, how is dear old Arthur?" Lucius drawled, keeping his eyes on me a little too long for my liking before he finally turned to look at my father, who's fists were balled up, and his ears bright red. I noticed my mum had grasped his arm.

"A right sight better than you, Malfoy," my dad hissed. If this keeps going, it's gonna get ugly.

"I see your manners haven't improved a single bit. My, my, have your raised your children in the same arrogant way your father raised you? Well I suppose, like father like son."

My mum's hold tightened on my dad's arm, as he spit out, "You're living here like a rat, abandoned by everyone - you're a disgrace to the wizarding world, and you dare speak to me like that?"

Lucius expression tightened, and his eyes narrowed with malice. Before he could answer, Draco stepped forward. I could see that he broke out in a sweat. He put his arm out between them.

"Enough of this! Father, recount the prophecy. And we'll be out of your hair."

"-which could use a wash and a combing by the way-"

"Ron!" my mother exclaimed giving him a scolding look. As she turned away, I saw my father's expression relax, and a hint of smugness appeared, as he was clearly proud of what he said. I felt the muscles in my chest relaxing as I let out the breath I had been holding in for so long. I dared to glance at Scorpius, who also seemed to be relaxing slightly. His eyes found mine, and he gave me a pitying smile, before turning his focus on to his grandad once more.

"Very well, here it is," Lucius settled down in an armchair, without offering anyone a seat. My mother had a quill and piece of parchment at the ready.

"Firstborn daughter of the brightest witch of her age-"

You could hear the sharp intake of breath, from the people in the room, as he started off. My mother quickly started scribbling.

"-only death or heartbreak.

Only son of the man with a change of heart

murder and despair brought by their tormentor

a girl of malice & hate, with a name so pure

being together tears the girl apart,

her soul gone from the earth

with only more death from there," A long pause...Lucius Malfoy seemed to be hesitant, struggling with the last part...and then, he uttered it: and my world came crashing down.

"-unless her love is satisfied

and the daughter of a pure blood and the fair child,

are no longer united."

**REVIEW :D**


	25. Chapter 24

**So peeps, lovely readers who we admins love so much...another chapie after this one and then review for more updates soon...what do you guys think of the story so far?**

**Chapter 24 - foretold future**

"'Firstborn daughter of the brightest witch of her age'...that's fairly obvious, Rose is my firstborn," Rose's mother said as she read the prophecy out loud.

"How humble of you, Hermione," Rose's dad said, attempting to break the tension, but with next to no success. We were sitting down in the Weasley's cosy living room. I sat in between my parents. Rose's dad was pacing up and down whilst Rose and I had an arm chair each. Rose's mother shot her husband her usual scolding look and turned back to the parchment.

"Only death or heartbreak," she read slowly, "Only son of the man with a change of heart," we all automatically glanced at my father, who kept an emotionless expression as he stared forward, averting everyone's looks. "Murder and despair brought by their tormentor a girl of malice & hate, with a name so pure,-" "White," Rose stated, her voice sounding rather hoarse. I looked at her properly for the first time after we arrived from my grandfather's apartment. She was pale and her eyes were a bit puffy. She must have been crying when she excused herself to go to the bathroom, before we regrouped in the livingroom. "Her surname's White - Alessia. 'Name so pure.' That's what it means." Everyone in the room quietly nodded in agreement to her conclusion. The prophecy wasn't that hard to understand. "Being together tears the girl apart, her soul gone from the earth with only more death from there," Silence. "...unless her love is satisfied and the daughter of a pure blood and the fair child, are no longer united."

And silence ensued once more. It was my mother who spoke up first. "It's pretty straightforward," she said quietly. Rose wasn't even trying to stop the tears that were pouring down her face. Her dad had stop pacing, and was looking at the group his arms crossed and a look of sadness etched on his face - he might act over-protective or be extremely sarcastic - but I could see that he genuinely cared and was sorry when it came to the situation Rose and I found ourselves in. It was here that I realised that he had come to accept me as Rose's boyfriend and that he was ready to put the past behind us - even though Rose had said that he might never do that. And with this revelation what little control over my emotions had finally left me. I buried my head in my hands, grabbing onto my hair with my fingers in despair, anger, misery...not only was I to supposed to not be with Rose, on top of that I had to be with a potential monster? I hated this. My life was basically already laid out for me. And what a horrible life. I blindly got up, and within a couple of strides I reached the fireplace. I roughly grabbed a fistful of floo powder, knocking the jar over onto the floor and screamed into the fireplace to take me home. The dark and swirling journey replicated the void feeling in my soul.

"So, Scorpius, how was your Christmas vacation?" Alessia purred, slinking next to me on the leather couch in the Slytherin common room.

"It was good, how was yours?" I answered, a fake smile plastered on my face. Knowing that someone was destined to be a serial killer really put your actions into perspective. I sighed, absentmindedly running a hand through my hair. I knew I had to accept that I had to be with Alessia, but Rose wouldn't get out my mind. The night we first kissed, the Yule Ball, the night she fell asleep in my arms…

"It was fine, but I missed you," she pouted, moving closer to me. Her face hovered just inches from my own, and I could feel the stares of the others in anticipation. Well, they needed to get back to their lives, because nothing was going to happen.

"I… missed you too," I managed, trying to sound convincing. How could I miss her? She was the cause of all of my problems, and I had to resist the urge to strangle her right then and there. "I know how you can make it up to me," she purred, placing her hand teasingly on my thigh. For once, her advances weren't completely revolting, they were almost… I shook my head. No, I couldn't do that. I had never truly wanted to before, and I wasn't going to start now. Sure, we had made out a few times, but that was before Rose, before I knew what love was. And now, with Alessia…

"I have to go now," I started, rising from the couch, knowing that I couldn't stay if my thoughts continued to stray. I forced myself to think of Rose, how sad she had seemed when we read through the prophecy… Alessia grasped my hand and pulled me back down onto the couch.

"Leaving so soon?" Her eyes, wide and innocent (although she definitely wasn't) stared up into mine and she ran her fingers purposefully through her dark hair. She was everything Rose wasn't, she was against my morals, and yet… Suddenly, she leaned over and pressed her lips against mine hungrily. It was then that it hit me; I could never be with Rose. It felt like a huge gaping hole in my chest, but I knew it was true. If I couldn't be with her, then I had to protect her, and this is what I had to do. Alessia pulled away and grabbed my tie, grinning mischievously and leading me into the boys' dormitory.

"It's more private," she whispered seductively into my ear. She grabbed my hand and I trailed behind her in a hormone-induced daze. When we had finally climbed the stairs, she pushed me up against the wall and I began pressing kisses against the hot skin of her neck. The pulse of my heartbeat reminded me of what I was doing, how wrong it was that I was enjoying it, but I couldn't and wouldn't stop myself. She moaned and started unbuttoning the front of my shirt, but I moved her hands to around my neck and pulled her closer. I wanted, needed her closer, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and did just that.

"You're so beautiful," I groaned, my eyes looking over her hungrily. Her pale green eyes met my own and I knew I was done for.

"Scorpius, I've never seen you so-" Alessia started, but I stopped her with my mouth. The next few minutes were a blur of mindless longing and passion, and the world promptly came into focus again.

"Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…" Austin said as he walked into the room, putting his hands up defensively. Still, I saw a flicker of something deeper in his eyes, and I couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for him. "Rose is looking for you."

"It's fine," I growled, my teeth clenched, after pulling away from her. Merlin, what was getting into me? "You're not still with that git, are you?" Alessia whined, tugging on my hand. Still, undisguised fury was in her eyes as she glared at Austin, for interrupting us I presume. I bit my lip and shook my head, knowing that she couldn't know. A wave of guilt washed over me as I realized that Rose probably wouldn't want me anyway, after what I had just done.

"Tell Rose I can't talk to her right now," I muttered, feeling more and more guilty. What had I just done?

"Dude, we've been gone for a bit, but have you already forgotten? You have rounds with her," he rolled his eyes. I clenched my fists and tried to ignore his attitude; I couldn't really blame him. He had it bad for Alessia and I had just… I didn't want to think about it. Maybe that would make it go away.

"Bye Scorp," Alessia pouted, kissing me quickly. My whole body froze in response. Without returning her goodbye, I headed down the stairs and to meet Rose, for better or for worse.

**We love our readers, but we love our reviewers too...hint hint ;)**

**~ The Admins**


	26. Chapter 25

**Three updates in one day? Has the world gone mad? Nope, nope, we're just lovely people (and I've been failing to upload the chapters since I've been studying for NEWTS :( ) ENJOY**

**Chapter 25 - revenge**

I looked at the mirror and sighed. My eyes were red and puffy - it's become the norm these past few days. Just when I think I have no more tears to shed, I stand corrected. I feel extremely selfish - here I am, crying and whining because I can't be with Scorpius - but what about him? Not only doesn't he have the freedom to be with whoever he wants, he has to end up with a monster. I feel a pang of guilt and sadness when I think about what must be going through his head. I desperately want to be there to help him and support him through this. But how can I? It would be too complicated. It's best to remain far from him, and try to help each other forget one another like that. This is bigger than us. We can't risk Alessia going homicidal. Lives are at stake. I sigh once more - there's also the fact that I have lessons and live in the same castle as Scorpius does. Crossing paths with him is very easy. I'm dreading the next semester. This is the first day back from the holidays and I've already broken down once, when I saw him at dinner, alarming all those around me.

So far all I've said is that we broke up. I promised Olivia and Masie I would give them the details the next day - I didn't have the energy right now. I head downstairs to the common room and collapsed on the sofa next to Albus and Hugo, who were playing a game of Wizard's Chess. I could see Hugo's subtle smug look as opposed to Albus' expression of struggling and concentration - he had never managed to defeat Hugo in a game.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to your common room? It's getting late," I said, feeling sorry for Albus and nudging Hugo.

"Yeah, yeah, just a second, this will only take one more minute," Hugo said mockingly.

Albus looked up at Hugo is annoyance. He then turned to me and said, "Speaking of tardiness, shouldn't you be doing rounds?" My heart skipped a beat. After all that's happened I had totally forgotten that I still had rounds with him. Albus pointed at the notice board. "You and Scorpius are up for the first round, this week," he said. Both Hugo and Albus where looking at me with a somewhat pitying and sympathetic expression.

"You ok, Rosie?" Hugo said tentatively

"Yeah...I just...forgot..." I could feel my nails digging into the palms of my hands seeing as my fists were balled up so tight. I shook it off and got up. I'm going to have to learn to deal with crossing paths with Scorpius sooner or later. It didn't used to affect me when I met him, before we were dating, and I'll need to learn to get back to that mental state. "But back then, you didn't love him," a persistent voice said, at the back of my head. I made a mental note to tell someone - write to my dad or something, to speak with Professor Longbottom about changing the rounds.

I walked out of the portrait hole, expecting to find Scorpius waiting for me, as usual, but he wasn't in sight. I slowly let out the breath I was holding, and felt my chest muscles relax, although my heartbeat was still relatively fast. I almost arrived at the dungeons when a disheveled Scorpius showed up. We both stopped in our tracks. I bit the inside of my cheek to try to keep under control - to not cry or scream or throw myself in his arms. We simultaneously started walking down the corridor, not speaking a word to each other, not even looking at each other. I don't know how long this went on for, but we were close to finishing our rounds when Scorpius sneezed, and I automatically turned towards him, and under the torch light, got a good look at him. And I kept staring. I never saw Scorpius like this. His hair was pretty much all over the place and his tie was askew. His shirt was half unbuttoned...and on his neck...

The next 5 seconds were full of passion and blind fury. I made a step forwards and half-punched Scorpius' face, injuring my own wrist in the process. He staggered a few steps to the side, his eyes wide with horror as he clutched his mouth which was bleeding. He looked at me with shock. "What the bloody hell?" he managed to sputter as he wiped the blood off his mouth. I felt so angry and betrayed. Am I that easy to get over? Scorpius was already fooling around with Alessia? A POTENTIAL MURDERER? For a moment I hoped against hope that it was another girl - not Alessia. Even that wouldn't hurt as much. We had only broke up less than a week ago! "You have a lovebite," I croaked through the fresh-flowing tears of anger and misery as a massaged my wrist. Scorpius' hand flew to his neck. I couldn't quite make out his expression, probably because there was about a million different emotions flitting through his face. In the few seconds of silence, I got out a packet of tissues from my pocket, turned my back to Scorpius and tried to blow my nose silently. I had taken to carrying tissues with me everywhere these past few days, and they proved to come in handy when every little thing would trigger waterworks from me. It was strange to feel embarrassed about having to blow my nose when there are other more worrying things to think about. I turned back to Scorpius, trying to regain my dignity.

Finally he said, 'So what?' I would have punched him again if I wasn't so taken-aback by his answer. I felt the scream build from the back of my throat.

"SO WHAT?" I yelled, and a chorus of shushing came from the surrounding portraits. I lowered my voice to an angry whisper, "You didn't wait at all to start messing around, did you? What was I to you, some piece of meat?"

"Rose first off, we're not together, so stop butting in," Scorpius started defensively, "and secondly, SHE came on to me! And it has to happen! It's supposed to happen! SO WHAT'S THE POINT IN RESISTING? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" he said with despair in each word. Angry mutterings from the portraits rose up again, and we heard footsteps approaching. Next thing we know is that McGonagall is shining her wand in our faces. "Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, the rounds are made to preserve order and quiet not disrupt it! What's going on here?"

"The two lovers are having a spat," a portrait called out. "Shut up!" Scorpius and I yelled simultaneously. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, and sent us to our dormitories, making it clear that she doesn't have time for silly fights. If only it was that simple.

Getting back to the common room was a blur of tears. I wasn't sure who I wanted to kill first- Scorpius or Alessia. Alessia, for ruining everything; she could have anyone she wanted, and she had to try steal Scorpius! And Scorpius was just infuriating- he had allowed himself to be stolen! What really scared me, though, was the look in his eyes when he was defending himself. It was almost animalistic, a strange mixture of passion and fury and something else indiscernible. Upon reaching the dormitory, I quickly changed out of my robes and brushed my teeth, trying to sort out all of my emotions. The crying was done, I decided. Okay, not done, but I was trying to keep it to a minimum. If Scorpius wanted to be with her, that was his business. Finally, I decided my course of action, something that I knew would hurt both Scorpius and Alessia. I knew, somewhere deep down, that it was stupid, selfish, and manipulative- but I needed to do something. I fell asleep, wrapped in a cozy cocoon of blankets, with a smile on my face, for the first time in a long time.

I stared in the mirror, happy with my results. My eyes, once red and puffy from crying, were now shining and bright. I had tamed my hair to the best of my abilities, and it almost looked presentable; I had even bothered with makeup. Ready as I would ever be, I headed down to breakfast to meet Olivia and Masie.

"Hey, Rose!" Olivia squealed as I took the seat beside her. Professor Longbottom has instituted a new rule that at all meals, we were allowed to intermingle within the house tables; more of his "getting rid of house hate". "You look pretty today!" Masie nodded encouragingly in agreement.

"Thanks," I grinned. Feeling a set of gray eyes on me, I resisted the urge to turn and look at Scorpius, who was probably sitting next to Alessia. Turning meant seeing, which in turn meant crying, which I had sworn to myself I would stop doing so much.

"Does this have something to do with Scorpius?" Masie whispered, her eyes widening. I could feel my expression darken, and she quickly apologized for bringing it up.

"No, no, it's fine. Besides I have a plan," a half smile formed on my face and they leaned in eagerly as I explained it to them, in detail.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Olivia asked, concern evident in her voice. Before I could answer her, Professor Longbottom had started talking in the front of the enormous room.

"As you all know, we have allowed house intermingling during meals as a part of our new program, trying to get rid of house hate, so to speak. I decided that, just for dinner tonight, we will have assigned seating," he explained confidently, which resulted in a collective groan from all the students, except for myself. I just had to pray that Merlin was on my side in this, and everything would work out…

He promptly began listing names for the rows and columns, and I ended up sitting next to Austin, exactly as I had hoped for. Now, I just had to wait until dinner to set my plan into action.

The whole day passed entirely too slowly, but finally it was time for dinner.

"Hi," I smiled shyly, taking him in as I sat down beside him. I had seen him before, of course- but we hadn't really spoken to each other. We managed to co-exist in our parallel paths, existing in the same castle but out never crossing.

"Ah, the infamous Rose Weasley. I've heard much about you, and I'm pleased to meet you," he smiled a crooked grin. His mouth kind of crinkled in a way that you wouldn't think would be cute, but it was in an endearing way. You could tell he meant his smile because you could see it in his deep blue eyes, the light dancing across them.

"And you," I laughed in return, pretending to bow deeply.

"Not to start off on the wrong foot, but are you alright? I mean, I saw Alessia and Scorpius yesterday and…" his expression visibly darkened when he mentioned Alessia's name. Even hearing Scorpius's name, I felt a stab of pain, right through the heart, but I quickly brushed it off.

"I'm fine, just grand. And you? Since I know Alessia was kind of with you…" I droned off, realizing the conversation was headed in an entirely wrong direction.

"Whatever. I should've known it would happen eventually," he quickly brushed it off, but I could still see the hurt in his eyes. I pointedly placed my hand on his, trying to comfort him (and maybe, just possibly, trying to seduce him), but I could feel an electric tingle where I touched him.

"Your hands are cold," he laughed, taking my other hand in his, presumably to warm them up, but I felt warm all over.

"You have blisters on your hands," I observed seriously.

"That's what you get from Quidditch, I guess," Austin grinned. He held an unasked question in his gaze, was it okay that he was holding my hands. I sent back my telepathic message that it was okay, very okay, more than okay. It was at that moment that the food arrived, and we both dug in and sadly let go of each other. We continued to banter back in forth, with much laughter, and I truly started to feel "okay" again. Too soon, though, the room began to empty and the chatter and noise level began to decrease drastically as students started to leave the room.

"I'm definitely not done talking to you yet," I laughed, genuinely. While I had intended for this to happen, I hadn't planned on my reaction to him…

"You're very intriguing," he countered quickly with a smile.

"Well then, let's continue this conversation. Do you wanna walk down to the Black Lake with me?" I asked, trying my best to sound flirtatious and seductive. He nodded, almost in disbelief that this was happening, and we quickly got up and walked outside. The freezing air hit me fast as we began our trek towards the lake.

"Do you want to borrow my jacket?" Austin asked, already taking it off and handing it to me without waiting for my response. I nodded briskly and I could feel my pale cheeks start to flame. Gah, Weasley genes! He wrapped the coat around my shoulders, and I immediately began to feel warmer. It smelled of something distinctively masculine, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"My, my, what a gentleman!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"I am quite charming," he quipped immediately. We finally reached the shore of the lake, so we sat down and settled in.

"Quite a catch," I added, egging him on.

"Definitely. All the ladies want me," he winked exaggeratedly. "I mean, I'm handsome, charming, I play Quidditch, what more could you want?" Austin laughed, throwing back his head. I could definitely see why Scorpius was friends with him.

"Oh, and don't forget, you're witty, too, you have a nice smile and deep eyes…" I continued, joking at first, but then realizing that it was true.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, Miss Rose. You have a sense of humor, you smell like vanilla, your eyes aren't too bad either…" he turned his head just a smidge towards me. I repeated his action, as did he, until we were just centimeters apart, and I could feel his breath. We just stared at each other for a few seconds, and suddenly, one of us bridged the gap and we were kissing. Lying their in the grass with Austin was exhilarating; he was passionate, and yet gentle at the same time. His lips were soft, softer than I had expected, and he tasted like mint. We couldn't get enough of each other, and yet, it struck me as all wrong.

Gasping for air, we broke apart, and I finally said, "I'm sorry. I misled you, Austin. I wanted to make Scorpius jealous and Alessia angry, but I hadn't expected for you to be so… amazing."

"Oh," he said simply, not looking angry or sad, as I had expected him to. "I kind of… yeah, me too. I did this for the same reason, but I do like you, Rose." His gaze met my own, and we shared a mutual sense of understanding. Finally breaking the eye contact, I glanced down at watch and took a deep breath.

"Merlin, I'm going to be late for rounds!" I exclaimed, jumping up and brushing the grass off of me the best I could. "How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous… but like you were rolling around in the grass with someone," he grinned mischievously.

"Good, that's exactly what I was going for," I smiled, turning and running in the direction of the castle, ready as I would ever be to face Scorpius. As I was running, I turned back to see Austin still sitting there, and he flashed me a smile and a quick thumbs up. I felt a tingling in my stomach, but I quickly shoved it down and headed to rounds.

**(sorry the formatting has gone all over the place D:)**

**But that's it on updates for now...reviews appreciated ;) Review lots and I might upload again on wednesday after my first three NEWT exams!**

**Bye for now**

**Lots of love from all the admins :) xx**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hey guys...enjoy!**

Chapter 26 - love hurts

I hadn't felt so frazzled in a long time. I was angry, yes, about how Rose reacted, but didn't she have every right to? Except punching me, that was unnecessary… and somehow weird because I kind of liked it. It was the embodiment of Rose- fiery, impulsive, strong, … why was I thinking about this?

I had my arm slung around Alessia as we sat near the fireplace in the common room, and she was talking but I wasn't really paying attention.

"… Rose and Austin by the Black Lake," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked, suddenly focusing upon hearing Rose's name

"I said, one of my friends saw Rose and Austin making out by the Black Lake," she stated, trying to hide her obvious anger and hurt. It was probably just gossip, though, meant to stir up trouble. I mean, Austin definitely wouldn't do anything with Rose. He was my friend and he barely knew Rose, and Rose… well she had seemed really hurt when she found out about Alessia and I but I still didn't think she would do something like that. "Merlin, Scorpius, you put that girl on such a high pedestal. I can see it in your eyes now."

"I don't!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Well then, prove it!" she smirked, snuggling up closer to me.

"I can't right now," I answered flatly. "I have rounds."

"Of course, of course, go spend more time with that wretched girl. Whatever, Scorpius," she sighed angrily.

"Well, well, doesn't look like things are going quite as smoothly as planned," Austin smirked as he entered the common room.

Pointedly ignoring his snide comment, I replied suspiciously, "Where were you? And why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

"A fine young lady needed it, and being the gentleman I am, I let her borrow it. Not that it's any of your business," he answered calmly, still walking in the direction of the boys' dormitory. I felt a surge of anger, and before I could help it, I had pushed him up against a wall and pinned him there.

"What did you do with Rose?" I growled, one second away from punching him.

"Merlin, dude, calm down. I didn't do anything that wasn't reciprocated, and you need to get a hold on yourself. You don't have a claim on her anymore," his smug tone was infuriating, and just when I was about to punch him, he shoved me off. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I realized he was right, and I quickly stormed off to rounds before I really did hurt him.

While walking down the hall to the corridor where I was supposed to meet Rose, I caught sight of her, and I immediately knew it was true. Her cheeks were flushed, her clothes were disheveled and her eyes were shining and bright, plus she was wearing Austin's jacket, much too big wrapped around her slight shoulders. She had a grin on her face, the kind she reserved for… whatever. The less I thought about it, the better. Finally, I reached where she was standing and we set off walking without a word, for quite some time. I avoided looking at her, knowing that if I did, I would lose it completely.

"Why are you wearing a jacket inside?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"It's cold in here," she answered, no emotion in her voice. I knew that wasn't the case though, because it was fairly warm. Her nearness was clouding thought process, and I couldn't think of a reply. Images of her kissing someone else, Austin no less, flooded my brain and finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Did you think this would bother me? Well, you're right. So I really hope that Austin is what you want," I muttered, still not looking at her.

"Oh, come off it, Scorpius, I haven't done anything that you haven't been doing," she replied angrily.

"That's different! There's a goddamn prophecy, Rose, I have to! You didn't need to!" I exclaimed, finally turning to face her. I could see a mixture of pain, tears and fury in her eyes.

"Oh, please! Cut the prophecy crap! The second we get back you had to fool around with Alessia? Because I sure didn't see that written in there!"

"It was going to happen eventually! And she came on to me, it's not like I could refuse her and make her angry! Serial killer, remember?"

"You're a bloody jerk," she screamed, causing the portraits to shush her.

"The feeling is mutual," I spat angrily, turning the corner and running directly into a couple intertwined with one another. "None of that here! Break it up!" I yelled, far louder than I needed to. They did just that, and walked away slowly without a word.

"That used to be us," Rose whispered, so softly I could barely hear her. "What's happened?" I knew she was right, but I couldn't answer her, not after what she had done. I just stormed off with no particular direction before I could change my mind.

"It's a bad time to start slacking on your work, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Flitwick said as he handed me my essay. I looked down at my mark and saw a bright red A - Acceptable. Atleast I didn't fail, I suppose. But with all that's been going on, my school work has definitely taken a backseat. I sighed, and then involuntarily jerked sideways as Alessia's hand suddenly travelled dangerously high up my thigh. I shoved her hand away. "What the hell are you doing?" I whispered angrily. "What?" she said, a grin playing on her lips as she blinked innocently at me. Behind Alessia's head, I saw Rose turn away. Alessia must have caught her looking over here and tried to make her jealous. Even though what Alessia did was completely inappropriate, I can't deny the fact that a part of me, however small, hoped that Rose saw that little stunt Alessia pulled.

These past few days were full of spite between Rose and I. We definitely managed to stop with all the heartache. I wasn't sure this phase of immaturity and jealousy was much better. Professor Flitwick handed Austin his work. Rose (who had conveniently chosen to sit next to him, much to Masie's and Albus' surprise and dismay) squealed, "An 'O'! Gosh Austin, is there anything you CAN'T do?"

"Well, I WAS sorted into the house of ambition," he replied smuggly. Rose let out a high-pitched giggle and hit him playfully on the arm. My eyeballs were in danger of finding themselves at the back of my head, I rolled them so hard.

The lesson progressed, and soon enough, the bell for lunch resounded. I pulled Alessia up and twirled her, as she giggled and then put my arm over her shouder and walked past Rose, feeling a smug expression forming on my face as I caught her blue eyes trained on us. What the hell am I doing anyway? Why are Rose and I trying to make each other jealous? "Because you still care," a voice said simply, in the back of my head. Once we emerged into the corridor, Alessia turned swiftly towards me and put her arms around my neck, kissing me hungrily. We backed into an alcove and kissed passionately, our bodies entwined, her hands in my hair, mine travelling further and further down..."Get a room!" someone yelled and a group of people passed by, sniggering.

"Maybe we should," Alessia said, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she patted down my hair.

"Maybe later, I'm starving," I said dismissively, trying to slow down my rapid breathing and to emerge back out of the daze. I felt like I was losing control every second I spent with Alessia. And I wasn't sure whether I hated it...or wanted to embrace it.

"Scorpius," a voice said, and I whirled around, only to see Rose.

"What do you want?" I asked resignedly, straightening out my clothes as best I could.

"Well, definitely for you to stop doing that in the hallways, for the sake of my eyes. They were dangerously close to combusting," she rolled her eyes.

"That's not what you came to talk to me about," I responded coldly.

"Oh, wow! You do have a brain after all!" she exclaimed with false enthusiasm. "Professor Longbottom told me to tell you that we both need to report to his office right after dinner." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Austin waiting behind her, waiting for her to finish talking to me I presume.

"Is that it?" Alessia asked, glaring daggers at Rose. She didn't even bother to respond, though. She just turned around and grasped Austin's hand, and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Let's go to lunch now," Alessia smiled, taking my hand in hers and leading me. We chatted a bit, but we didn't really have much to talk about.

To say I was dreading our meeting with Professor Longbottom was an understatement. Still, I had to get through dinner and attempt to eat, which was made difficult by the fact that Austin was sitting right near me and I had to resist the urge to pummel him to the ground.

"Scorpius, guess what's coming up soon? My birthday!" Alessia exclaimed, latching onto my arm.

"Oh," I replied, not sure exactly how to answer that.

"Scorpius! You're such a bad boyfriend!" she whined in that high pitched way of hers. Still the word hung in the air: boyfriend. I had never really put a label on our relationship, since most of it consisted of fooling around. We didn't really talk much, and we didn't have much in common. Still, she had said it; assuming it was true. Was it? With Rose, I had been able to talk to her AND she was a good kisser, but it seemed Alessia was lacking in the first category…

"Scorpius, Rose is waiting for you," Austin interjected, pointing out where Rose was standing on the other side of the room, presumably doing just that.

"Shut up, Austin," I quipped, standing up. I turned and walked over to where she was standing, and we set off without a word. Upon reaching Neville's office, we entered to see Neville sitting in a desk chair, behind a desk.

"Hello," he smiled, gesturing for us to sit down. "How have your days been?"

"Fine," we both said simultaneously, causing him to smile even more.

"Alright, well, I won't make this meeting longer than it needs to be. Firstly, I've received owls from both your parents asking that you don't do rounds together anymore, and since the portraits and Headmistress McGonagall are in agreement, then so it shall be," he explained. I sighed in relief audibly. Now I wouldn't have to face her quite so much, and it took a huge weight off of my shoulders. "However," he continued, "I've also heard complaints from your peers about the two of you, and I won't stand for it. Hogwarts is supposed to be a positive learning environment, and it appears you two are disturbing it with your bickering, among other things with your respective dating partners."

"And?" I asked. I wasn't entirely sure where he was going with this but I didn't like the sound of it at all.

"As I was saying, Mr. Malfoy…" he said, before continuing, "Tomorrow, you both will be taking a small dose of Veritaserum and sorting out your problems, whatever they are."

"Professor Longbottom!" Rose pleaded, her blue eyes widening in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it, Rose, it'll help in the long run. Besides, it has already been approved by your parents and Madam Pomfrey," he replied calmly.

"But… we can't do that! Have you been informed about the prophecy?" I exclaimed, growing more and more worried.

"Yes, I have. All the more reason for you two not to hate each other," he glanced at Rose, then back to me, and then back to Rose again. "You're both dismissed."

**What did you think? Let us know in a review :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey hey...another chapter...NEWTS are killing me D: But you have a chapter to enjoy :)**

Chapter 27 - Veritaserum

I trudged towards Professor Longbottom's office. I couldn't understand why they were making us do this. What a total waste of time. I could feel my expression darken as I got closer. I knocked on the door, and Professor Longbottom's usual cheery voice invited me in. I opened the door and sat down, sulking. Scorpius wasn't there yet and I was already fifteen minutes late myself. I sighed audibly and slumped back in my chair, absent-mindedly biting my nails. I wasn't sure what to expect of this. It was going to be full of awkwardness and sadness and anger. I wondered if I'll end up throwing another punch in Scorpius' direction. Professor Longbottom looked at me kindly.

"Rose," he began, "these past few days, a lot of professors and friends of yours have noticed a change in you and Scorpius. You two need to communicate your feelings so that you'll both get closure and move on." I remained sulking, and Professor Longbottom sighed. "You'll see how this will be for the best in the long run," he said, and in a way I knew he was right. But I had been trying so hard to put all my emotions regarding Scorpius to the back of my mind and to try to forget, and it feels like all my struggles have gone to waste because they're going to resurface now.

I heard a rapid knock and Scorpius entered. He sat down in the chair next to me, running his hand through his hair, and my hands immediately began itching. I fidgeted with my fingers, but I felt my expression soften. Scorpius looked worn out and downcast. After all that happened, it took all the energy I could muster to not lean forward and embrace him and never let go. Professor Longbottom produced two small vials of crystal clear liquid. Scorpius and I reached out and drank it in one gulp, both acknowledging the fact that we'd better get this over and done with. A weird sensation fell over me. I felt myself relax, somewhat.

"What do you want to say to Rose, Scorpius?" Professor Longbottom said, and immediately, the words tumbled out of Scorpius' mouth.

"I wish I could be with you, more than anything Rose. I wish we could get back to what we had," he seemed to struggle a bit and then said, "You're not helping me. You're not supporting me. I don't want this, I don't want to lose what we had!" His voice was now edged with panic. "Alessia is nothing like you, except that you're both beautiful, I mean...I didn't mean to say that, but ugh... you suck, Longbottom!" Scorpius clapped his hand over his mouth and for the first time in a while, I started laughing.

"It's true, you're horrible," I said and clapped my hands over my mouth too. I couldn't even think of something without the words spilling. Professor Longbottom merely laughed along with us and continued firing questions to carry on the conversation. "I felt like you got over me too quickly, the first thing you did was mess around with Alessia, and you said she's beautiful, and it hurts-"

"I didn't get over you, Rose! I love you! I have to be with a monster, I HAVE to. I'm in such a dark place and I feel like I have no will to live! What's the point in fighting it! I'm going to have to be with her, lives depend on it! I hate this!"

I clasped his hands, "I'm so sorry Scorpius, I know I should have been more supportive, but it's been difficult for me too. I feel selfish saying this, you have it worse than me-"

"Thanks for rubbing it in-"

"I'm not, it's this stupid Veritaserum-"

"Right, sorry-"

"Anyway stop interrupting me-"

"I would but words keep tumbling out-"

"Ok, ANYWAY, what I want to say is...I haven't stopped loving you either Scorpius," I said, looking up at him sadly. His hand found my cheek and he caressed it. I put my hand over his. The touch of his skin warmed me. I didn't want to let go. I felt my eyes tearing up, "I really want to move on, to stop hurting..."

"I wish I loved Alessia. It would make things easier," Scorpius said.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Well, it's true...goddamn Veritaserum. I just want things to be easier. I want you to be happy. I want to be happy too. Maybe you'll find happiness. I won't." Scorpius said, removing his hand from my cheek, and I could hear the resentment in his voice.

"I don't feel like I'll be happy without you..."

"You have Austin."

"Austin's really sweet and handsome, but I keep thinking about you..." I could see the hurt in Scorpius' eyes as I uttered the sentence. He ran his hand through his hair."I love when you do that," I breathed, and immediately blushed. I must really sound weird. Scorpius grinned, "I know. You get this look whenever I do it. I used to do it cause I knew it caught your attention, and then it sort of became a habit." Then it was his turn to blush.

"Well, the Veritaserum is going to wear off soon," Professor Longbottom said.

"I'll try to be more supportive, Scorpius. I want us to at least be friends," I said hurriedly, afraid that if the Veritaserum wears off, I won't ever talk to Scorpius like this again, "but I'm still hurting, please understand, I miss you so much, I want you next to me all the time-"

"Me too Rose, honestly...well of course honestly, not like I have a choice to be anything but honest...but maybe this will help us to slowly come to terms with our situation and to...help us at least be friends...yes, I'd love that. Please, don't judge me when I'm with Alessia...I'm only trying to make the best of this situation."

"I know, I know, I'll try, I promise," I sighed, "I hope time really heals, cause so far I'm still hurting." I leant over and hugged Scorpius and he accepted my embrace. I took a deep breath and his cologne filled my nostrils, although it was entwined with another, flowery smell, and tears started stinging my eyes again as I recognised it to be Alessia's scent. "I love you," Scorpius whispered in my ear, and his hot breath sent a chill down my spine. I clutched onto his shirt tightly, tears spilling over, unable to answer.

"It should be wearing off," Professor Longbottom said quietly, and I pulled away from Scorpius, remembering we weren't on our own in the room. Scorpius and I shared a look of mutual sadness and understanding and nodded thank you to Professor Longbottom, as we quietly headed out.

A new stage had set in for me: denial and confusion. After what Scorpius had said under the influence of Veritaserum- no. We were over and done, and that was that. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I nearly bumped into Austin.

"Woah there, are you okay?" he grinned. "No, actually, don't answer that. Whatever it is, I know how to make you feel better."

"What are you-"I started, but he leaned over and cut me off. His kiss was as gentle as Scorpius's was passionate, and I wanted more. I pulled him closer, needing his touch like you need air to breath. He reciprocated by putting his arms around my waist, claiming me as his.

*flashback*

I was lying comfortably in his arms on the couch, with my parents and his dad in the next room, feeling as if I was in the safest place in the world. The shock of his words, whispered in my ear, made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. "I love you, Rose," Scorpius murmured simply, as if they came naturally to him.

"I love you too," I whispered in reply, gazing up at him in the dark. We just lay there, staring at each other, until he finally broke the magical moment.

"Whatever you do, whatever happens after this, never forget this moment, okay?" he asked, his grey eyes appearing serious and wise beyond his years.

"I promise," I answered just as seriously. He kissed the top of my head and smoothed back a piece of my hair, and the call of sleep soon took over

I was suddenly back in my body, still passionately kissing Austin. A flood of guilt ran through my veins; why was I thinking about Scorpius now? I tried to make up for it by allowing Austin's hands to wander a bit, his touches and caresses, indeed, making me feel much better.

"Excuse me," a voice stated calmly from behind me. I chose to ignore it, until it repeated much louder, "EXCUSE ME!" Austin and I broke apart, and I whirled around to see the person who I wanted to see the least at that moment: Scorpius. He didn't yell or scold or cry, he just stood there, staring, making me feel even worse. It was then that I realized that he probably had rounds now, due to the new schedule and all that. I immediately flushed a deep crimson color, and my feet were glued to the ground.

"Sorry," I whimpered.

"Don't be, Rose. It's not like he hasn't been doing this anyway," Austin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Rose, don't be sorry. The damage is done," Scorpius stated, trying to appear stoic, but I could easily see through his façade. The hurt in his eyes made it all the more painful for me.

"I can't… I can't deal with this right now," I stated simply, on the verge of tears. I ran, letting my feet carry me away from Austin and Scorpius and hopefully to somewhere where I could cry. It was long overdue.

**Hope you liked it :) **


	29. AN

**ATTENTION:**

**is "purging" their database of stories. Any stories with song lyrics, violence or graphic descriptions will be removed and lost forever.**

**If you're against this, please sign the petition below:**

**The link is www . change (dot org) / petitions/ fanfiction-net -stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_campaign= friend_inviter_modal&utm_medium=facebook&utm_source= share_petition (no spaces)**

**And share it with your friends, readers, favourite authors etc.**

**Thank you**

**~ Hermione's Quill 94**


	30. Chapter 28

**Heya guys! I finished my NEWTs :D I am so exhausted. But here I am :D If you wanna head over to the page - that would be awesome. Here's the chapter (sorry AGAIN about the formatting!)**

**Chapter 28 - Trying to move on**

'Goddamn it, Scorpius!' Austin yelled as I flew right into a bludger, getting almost knocked off my broom. I regained my balance and massaged my shoulder.

'What the bloody hell are you doing? Get ahold of yourself!' Goyle shouted in frustration,' The game's tomorrow!'

'I know the game's TOMORROW, Goyle!' I shouted back, gritting my teeth, 'And you! What are YOU doing?' I yelled at Emilia, the beater closest to me. Isn't it her job to make sure the bludgers don't smash into us?

'What am I doing?' she threw back, 'I'm here thinking you're not enough of a bloody fool to fly into a bludger! Don't you dare blame this on me!'

'Shut up! Just shut up!' Goyle said, shaking with fury. 'Training session over!' He flew down and power-walked off. The rest of the team just glared at one another and followed the captain's lead. I just stayed there, airborne, trying to calm myself down. Everything seemed to throw me off edge lately. Not even Quidditch, which was my only stress-reliever, was enjoyable anymore. I did a few laps around the stadium, taking in the crisp, evening air. When the sun fully set, I flew towards the ground and dismounted my broom, swinging it over my shoulder - and I trudged back to the castle, to get some food in me even though as of late, my appetite decreased drastically.

"Scorpius! Come sit down!" Alessia exclaimed, smiling at me excitedly as she patted the seat beside her. I took a deep breath, knowing that taking out something on her that wasn't her fault wasn't fair. We ate dinner in relative silence, but she kept grinning in a way that seemed genuinely happy, a childlike grin, like she had a secret that she was bursting to tell but knew she couldn't. The second I put down my fork (although I hadn't really eaten much at all, I wasn't really in the mood), she grabbed my hand. "C'mon!" she exclaimed excitedly, and before I could respond, she started leading me through the corridors. Her happiness was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back.

Finally, we stopped short and I almost ran into her. "Close your eyes!" she demanded.

"Why?" I asked teasingly.

"Just do it!" she retorted, giggling. I covered my eyes with my hand and closed them, and she took my hand again and led me further, until we stopped again. "You can open your eyes now!"

I scanned the room in awe. She had laid out a picnic, in front of a blazing fireplace, with foods shaped like things Quidditch related. Picking up a cookie shaped like a golden snitch, I couldn't help but laugh. "Alessia- this is really cool," I grinned, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"I figured you could use it," she laughed, snuggling up against me. It was strange- the moment just felt so nice- no worrying, just relaxing. We laughed and talked for awhile, and the happiness and normalcy of it all was astonishingly beautiful. With the firelight flickering in her dark hair, Alessia looked like less of something to be worried about and more like a gorgeous teenage girl- one who was mine. I leaned over to kiss her hungrily, but she placed her hand on my chest and made some distance between us.

"Scorpius- do you love me?" she asked, her eyes wide and innocent as she gazed up at me. I couldn't deny those eyes.

"I- I…" I stuttered. I wanted to say yes at that moment, but with Rose… "Yes," I answered finally. She smiled as if satisfied with my answer, and she definitely rewarded me for it but- the whole time, I couldn't help but think of… no. **********

Austin shook me up (rather savagely, I might add) the next morning.

'Dude, the game's starting soon, come on!'

'I'm coming,' I replied, tiredly, rolling over, with no intention of getting up just yet.

'Look, man,' Austin replied, irritably, 'get your ass up, we need to warm-up, you should've picked another night to mess around with Alessia.' He threw a pillow at me, but I was already getting up, as his spiteful words made my temper rise. Who the hell does he think he is, talking to me like that, when he very well knows that he's been fooling around with Rose, who meant more to me than Alessia ever did to him?

I sighed, and tried to calm myself down. Austin was not aware of the entire situation and moreover, I was not supposed to still be getting upset because of Rose. After managing to gulp down a few fork-fulls of sausages and eggs, we headed down to the Slytherin Quidditch match. I wasn't really feeling nervous, up until now. Whenever a quidditch match was about to start, I always suddenly felt like I'm about to jump off a high cliff, with all the tension that there would be. But this timem, there wasn't just tension. The mood was sombre and no one said a word. Goyle didn't even run us through the strategy. It's like we all knew that we were going to fail.

The whistle blew and I flew up. The icy air hit my face full blast - I hated playing when it was so windy, and the whether didn't help elevate the team's mood.

'Another goal for Gryffindor!' Rose yelled into the microphone as Lily Potter punched the air after she scored. I heard James Potter, the captain, cheering, before he directed a bludger straight at me - I wasn't even holding the quaffle! I dodged it easily, and threw him an ugly look, but he was too busy winking and throwing kisses at Olivia, who looked like she was about to melt. I rolled my eyes.

'...but the Slytherin team are just not putting up any challenge at all!' Rose was saying. I refocussed and managed to tackle the quaffle away from Masie. I approached the goal and was about to shoot when another bludger hit by James caught me off guard, making me drop the quaffle in order to dodge it. I gripped the handle of the broom tightly in anger, and pursued Masie once more, but then - 'Lysander Scamender has the snitch in his sight!' Rose screamed, and my heart leapt - partly because of the sudden collective increase in the tension and partly because hearing Rose, being so giddy and excited...seemed to affect me somehow. By this point, I had pretty much given up on even trying to play, I just hovered on the same spot, as I watched Goyle try in vain to catch up with Lysander - another bludgerwhizzed inches from my face.

'Lysander has caught the snitch! Gryffindor win!' Rose was screaming - but I barely even registered this as I zoomed towards James, and his face met my fist.

"Both of you, apologize to each other right now," Rose declared, with James on one side of her, with him holding his face in his hands in the spot where I had punched him, and me on the other.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" James moaned, but Rose promptly sent him a death glare and he muttered, "Sorry." He continued muttering something under his breath that was undistinguishable, but I figured it probably wasn't something I would be happy with hearing.

"It's fine, I mean… I just lost control. I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what came over me," I stated, turning to look at James. I could see Rose's expression soften, but James continued to glare. Clenching my fists and deciding to let it go for Rose's sake, we continued walking in silence. The bones in my hand were starting to ache, and the dull pain was growing by the moment. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have punched him so hard. I shook my head, trying to stop thinking about it, and trying to stop thinking about the fact that Rose was right next to me. Close enough to smell her vanilla perfume, close enough to see the randomly placed freckles arranged in constellations around her face, close enough to reach out and brush the stray piece of hair away from her face… and images of her passionately kissing Austin flooded my brain. I shook my head frantically, trying to clear my thoughts yet again.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose asked inquisitively.

"Nothing," I scowled, and out of the corner of my eye I could see James rolling his eyes.

"You could cut the tension in here like a knife. If I didn't hate you so much, Malfoy, I'd almost say that you two should just make a go of it already," he chuckled darkly, still clutching his face.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," I hissed, but before he had a chance to reply, we had arrived at Madam Pomfrey's office. It seemed my visits here had increased exponentially since I had met Rose. Waiting awkwardly in the doorway, I watched as Rose and James talked to Madam Pomfrey and explained the situation.

"Scorpius! Let me have a look at your hand!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, gesturing for me to enter the room. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but I couldn't exactly play Quidditch, or do anything really, with an injured hand, so I walked in and sat down awkwardly besides James. She picked up my hand, causing me to wince slightly, and began examining it.

"Is he okay?" Rose asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Are you referring to James or Scorpius?" Madam Pomfrey asked. James winked exaggeratedly. He seemed to have a knack at doing that, and I was happy I had punched him before.

"Erm…both I suppose," she blushed in response.

"Well, I think James's injuries are far worse. I'll be in the next room tending to him and then I'll be back to help Scorpius? I'll leave you with some potion to help with the pain" Madam Pomfrey stated, leaving a murky liquid in a cup beside me, and without waiting for an answer, she led James into the next room.

"How does your hand feel?" Rose asked, scooting over closer to me. I hadn't been that close to her in awhile and it was nerve-wracking.

"It's erm… okay I guess," I sighed, taking the cup with the potion and downing it quickly. "Listen, can we talk about something?"

"Sure," she answered quickly. "About what?" The potion was beginning to kick in already, and I felt a bit light headed and out of it.

"Us… I really miss you. I can't stop thinking about you and yesterday with Alessia, I couldn't help but wish it was you," I stated in a huge gasp. "Sorry. Forget I said anything, I just had to get that off my chest. I mean, if you don't want to forget I said anything, that's fine, but if not, I mean it's really your choice…"

"You're adorable when you're awkward," she laughed.

"Is it okay if I-" I started, but she leaned over to cut me off, pleasantly of course. I had forgotten how good it felt to have her near me, and all the troubles I had gone through to get to this moment were more than worth it. The familiarity of her lips on mine and that unique taste she had was like nothing else. I was floating, flying… the pain of my hand was melting away…

"Ah ha! I win the bet! Albus owes me 2 galleons!" James laughed. I jumped away from her, but left my arm lingering around Rose's shoulder.

"Shut up James!" Rose exclaimed indignantly.

"Listen Rose, maybe it's best if you leave these two, you seem to prove as a bit of a distraction," Madam Pomfrey stated, scolding on the tip of her tongue. She nodded and blushed in that way of hers, and promptly left the room.

"Malfoy, you better not hurt my cousin or consider yourself dead," James said in a singsong voice, but I could tell he was serious.

"I'll keep it in mind," I answered promptly.

"Both of you, quiet," Madam Pomfrey demanded, and having nothing left to say, I obliged.

**Dada :D Review? Please? More chapters soon - I might update as a birthday present for you - I turn 18 on the 25th June! :D**

**The page admins love you muchly 3**

**~ Hermione's Quill 94 and the admins**


	31. Chapter 29

**I know, I now - an update so soon! Has the world gone mad? :P So guys, here's the final chapter :O (except for the epilogue) Where'd the time go? AND it's the chapter you've all been waiting for judging by your reviews :P This chapter is packed full! You're probably all wondering how it's gonna turn out so without further ado, here it is! So enjoy :D**

**Chapter 29 - The Real Prophecy **

I trudged towards the Divination tower, huffing. I hated the long walk. Albus and Madge were beside me chattering away, and even that was annoying me. I had become so irritable lately. I power-walked away from them and climbed up into class, slamming my books on the table, and immediately regretting it, as all eyes were suddenly fixed on me. I was especially aware of Scorpius grey eyes, piercing right into my soul, as he sat with his arm around Alessia's shoulder.

'My dear,' said an elderly (and really annoying) Professor Trelawney, 'something seems to be troubling your mind! You shou-' she had held one of my hands in both hers, and suddenly her grip tightened painfully, whilst her gaze suddenly became unfocused and her voice dropped several pitches lower - a deep, slightly demonic voice which sent chills down my spine.

'Firstborn daughter of the brightest witch of her age...'

There was a sharp intake. Albus and Madge had both just arrived and stood paralised in shock. But none matched mine as the words I never wanted to hear again were revertabrating across the room for everyone to hear, in the most horrible way imaginable. It was a well-known rumour that Professor Trelawney's prophecies had played significant roles in the second Wizarding War. But very few witnessed these prophecies, and now it was happening right in front of us.

'only death or heartbreak...'

My heart was pounding, but like Madge and Albus, I seemed to have become frozen on the spot.

'Only son of the man with a change of heart...

murder and despair brought by their tormentor...

a girl of malice & hate, with a name so pure...'

Tears were pouring from my eyes. The amount of mixed emotions was overwhelming. I felt angry, betrayed, heartbroken, furious, miserable.

'Being together tears the girl apart, her soul gone from the earth...'

I glanced at Scorpius. His hand was no longer around Alessia's shoulder. Alessia's eyebrows were raised and her eyes wide with horror. I had never seen Scorpius paler. For a split second I imagined him passing out. His fists were balled up, and I saw a single tear roll down his pale cheek.

'with only more death from there...'

I braced myself for the last sentence. The final line, which made me realise that there was no hope. The final sentence Lucius uttered was imprinted in my mind. 'Unless her love is satisfied and the daughter of a pure blood and the fair child, are no longer united.' But those words never came. And the next few moments were the most confusing moments of my life.

'Final confrontation, only one may win their true heart's desire.'

Professor Trelawney blinked twice and refocused. 'Oh, um, what was I saying then. Ah well I forgot...ummm...' she moved around flustered, knocking one of the crystal balls off the table next to mine. No one made a move to pick it up. Everyone was still shocked. I'm not sure if Professor Trelawney just assumed that we're all just dazed and sleepy as we usually are in her lessons, seeing as she doesn't really see well, despite her huge lenses in her glasses, and probably couldn't decipher our expressions. But I don't remember much about that lesson anyway. Not when I kept repeating the final line in my head. 'Final confrontation, only one may win their true heart's desire.'

There was a chance...if I was understanding it correctly Scorpius and I would have had a chance - a confrontation...but Lucius Malfoy said...that little rat! He rearranged the last part to make it seem like it was impossible for Scorpius and I to end up together - not unless we want Alessia to kill me and then go on a killing spree!

I was blinded by fury. As soon as Professor Trelawney turned her back towards us, I grabbed my stuff and slipped out of the room, unnoticed - or atleast I thought I was, but then I heard footsteps behind me. Scorpius' footsteps.

"Rose!" he called out, and I sighed internally, but turned around. "You, um… you heard what she said?" He asked, although I'm sure he knew that I had heard. He ran his hand through his hair, a quirk that I had grown so used to and grown to love so much.

"Yeah, I did. My feelings are all muddled and I don't know what to think at this point," I mutter. He looked at me, as if confused, but then shook his head. "What is it?"

"Don't you think I'm confused too?" he shot, his eyes flashing. "This hasn't been a walk in the park for me."

"I'd love to join in on the Scorpius Malfoy pity party, but there's only a membership of you," I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a drama queen, you always have to do this!" he exclaimed. We just glared at each other for a few moments, daring each other to start up the argument again.

"You know what, I don't care what Trelawney says. You and I can never make this work!" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well obviously you don't even want to try. Just forget it anyway, it's obvious that we're both happier apart," he stated coolly, and started to walk back in the direction of the classroom.

My heart skipped a beat. "Wait!" I called. He turned as if he expected that I would do something like this. "What is it?" He asked, careful not to reveal any emotion. It broke my heart to see him so cold.

"I just… wanted to tell you… that I… agree. We are better off apart," I managed. I knew what I had wanted to say, but I couldn't bring myself to. It could mean the change of everything.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you aren't willing to give this another try," he stated. His stormy grey eyes stared into mine and I was remembering, remembering everything, and I knew I couldn't do it. We were arguing to avoid our past, but that would only get us so far.

"But what about Alessia? And our parents? I mean we still have so many-" I started, but then I realized. I was willing to deal with all those things if it meant I could be with Scorpius.

"You really scared me for a second there. I thought you were going to reject me," he chuckled.

"If you thought that, you definitely don't know anything about me," I teased. "So- where do we go from here?"

"I thought this would be a good start," he smiled, and leaned over to touch his lips to mine. I had almost forgotten how good it felt to be wrapped in his arms and the taste of his mouth. There was something about this kiss that was different from the others, more urgent, with something to prove. I ran my hands through his hair as he had done moments before, and I felt happy. So happy I could feel it coursing through my veins, and I knew he could feel it too because I could feel him smiling against my mouth.

"You love me again," I stated happily, a sigh escaping my lips.

"Who said I ever stopped?" he replied.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh finally :D Sooooooo review if you want the epilogue up soon! Thanks to all the reviewers so far! You guys are awesome! Lizaluvsdoggies and weasleyjumper you have been very awesome regular reviewers! All our reviewers are awesome and on behalf of all the admins I'd like to say how much we appreciate every single one of you!**

**~ Hermione's Quill 94 and the admins**


	32. Epilogue

**Sorry for not posting in so long - we're doing amazing things on the page and I've also been really quite ill D: But here it is! The epilogue.**

ENJOY!

Oh and to the anonymous reviewer who simply said "hurry up" add a please on in the future?

THE EPILOGUE

'Tell us a stowy, grandpa!' little Rupert begged, as he struggled to get on Ron's lap. Ron heaved him up, and ruffled his hair grinning.

'Yes, please!' squealed Emma as she tried to imitate her younger brother, by climbing onto Ron's other lap.

'Emma, your grandad already has a load on his hands there, come sit on daddy's lap instead,' Scorpius called from the other sofa, as he pat his lap. Emma ran towards him and jumped up on him deftly, causing him to let out a slight 'oomph'.

'You callin' me weak, Scorpius?' Ron said, winking at him.

'Stowy, stowy!'

'Oh, let's tell them the story of how we ended up together, Ron,' Hermione said, as she set down a tray with tea and biscuits.

'Ooooh!' Rupert said, as he stretched over and grabbed a handful of biscuits in his hands.

'Rupert!' Rose scolded, with a slight smile.

'Looks like this one has Grandpa Ron's big appetite doesn't he?" Ron said, tickling Rupert slightly, as Rupert burst into a fit of giggles.

'Can I have a biscuit, mummy?' Emma said, politely, her head raised high, to show that she's more mature than her little brother

'Of course you can, sweety,' Rose said, and Emma quickly jumped off her dad's lap, quickly snatched two biscuits and returned.

'So, the story! Well, shall we tell you about how grandma and grandpa started dating?' Ron said, with a twinkle in his eye.

'Oh, yes,' Emma said, excitedly

'Well, in our 6th year at Hogwarts, Grandpa realised he had a very huge crush on me-' Hermione started off.

'Yep, kids, that's why I'm the only one who said 'I do' at the wedding, Hermione didn't want to go out with me at all! Need I remind you of the flock of birds you sent to attack me, Hermione?' Ron said, raising his eyebrow at her

'Oh, hush, that's a whole other tale,'

'Are you listening to the story, little baby?' Emma whispered to Rose's slightly swollen tummy.

'I'm sure the baby's listening, Emma,' Scorpius smiled, as he placed his hand on Rose's tummy, lovingly, catching her eye for one moment her smile of affection reflecting his.

'...and then during the war, your grandma just couldn't handle my awesomeness anymore and ran up to kiss me!' Ron was saying

'And your grandad just would not let me go! They had to practically tear us apart!'

'You don't exaggerate well, Hermione-'

'Always the critic, Ronald-'

The banter went on for a little while, with giggles erupting here and then.

'What about you, mummy, daddy, tell us the story!' Emma said.

'Our story?' Scorpius asked.

'Yes!' called Rupert, clapping his chocolate-smeared hands together.

'Oh, this will take a while,' Rose said, laughing. 'One day, I was heading to lunch, after a...herbology lesson, if I'm not mistaken, and I see my cousin James and your daddy, duelling!'

Rupert's and Emma's eyes opened wide and they both gasped.

'So then, I went to help stop the fighting...'

**So that's it! Complete...I realise you might still have some questions, but we'll leave that to your imaginations!**

**The admins and I might be writing another colab soon, though we're not sure which pairing/genre it might be...but if we do, you'll be the first to know!**

**Thank you for your support and kind reviews! We've loved reading them and getting to know some of our readers! It's sad this has come to an end D:**

**~ Hermione's Quill 94 and the admins**


End file.
